Midnight Secretary
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec se fait embauché en tant que secrétaire dans l'entreprise d'Edom, il est sous les ordres de Magnus Bane le fils du PDG qui est aussi le directeur. Celui-ci était un vrai Casanova et arrogant ainsi que égoïste. Une nuit Alec découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci était un vampire. Boy X Boy Mpreg. Tirée d'un mangas du même nom.
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Ravie que l'os t'as plus, voici la nouvelle histoire !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Voici le fic gagnant !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Alec suivit son collège qui lui montra son nouveau poste,

\- Le directeur Bane a un caractère difficile mais je pense que vous pourrez répondre à ses attentes monsieur Lightwood expliqua son collège

\- Merci, je ferrai de mon mieux remercia Alec

Son collège toqua à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer,

\- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je souhaite vous présenter votre nouveau secrétaire Monsieur Lightwood présenta son collègue

Il fut choqué de voir que le directeur était en compagnie d'une femme, celui-ci avait la main sous la jupe de la femme. Le directeur retira sa main et se redressa en prenant son amante dans ses bras, il fixa les nouveaux arrivants impassible

\- Oh tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de refermer la porte mais comme tu sembles avoir du travail je vais te laisser salua la femme en l'embrassant

\- Désolé s'excusa le directeur

Alec resta droit devant la scène,

\- Monsieur, je suis terriblement désolé s'excusa son collègue

Son patron fit un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil,

\- Alors questionna le directeur

\- Je suis Alexander Gédéon Lightwood du bureau de Ressources humaines et à partir d'aujourd'hui je serai votre secrétaire personnelle, j'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble sourit Alec

\- Ah vous commencez aujourd'hui conclu le directeur

Bane le regarda en souriant,

\- Monsieur Alexander Lightwood c'est ça ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous êtes rentrés dans cette compagnie depuis que deux ans mais vous avez déjà montré vos excellentes qualités sourit Bane

\- Vraiment demanda Alec en souriant

Alec avait aussi entendu parler de lui, Magnus Bane le directeur de la compagnie d'Edom. Celui-ci avait vingt-six ans, il était célibataire. Il était le deuxième fils du PDG de la compagnie et producteur de porcelaine, mais il n'avait pas atteint sa position grâce à son père mais parce qu'il faisait du bon travail. Il est strict avec ses employés et ne pardonnait pas les erreurs, mais surtout il faisait énormément d'heures supplémentaires obligeant sa secrétaire personnelle à rester tard le soir. Du coup elle avait quitté son poste il y a pas longtemps et de ce fait c'est les ressources humainse qui s'en occupaient, il ne sépare pas le travail et le plaisir et il est très réputé pour ses relations charnelles avec les femmes et les hommes. Mais 80 % de ses invités étaient particulièrement que des femmes et des hommes et il utilisait son bureau pour ses amantes et ses amants. Il existait une guerre secrète dans la compagnie pour obtenir ses faveurs,

\- Je ne devrais pas tenir compte de ses rumeurs mais il est juste comme tout le monde dit pensa Alec

\- Très bonnes qualités vraiment fixa Magnus de la tête aux pieds

Alec fut surpris du regard fixe de Magnus,

\- Sortez d'ici ordonna Magnus en faisant le geste de la main

\- Quoi demanda Alec confus

\- Vos qualifications sont très bien mais quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un secrétaire avec lequel je ne peux pas aller boire un verre avec? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui impose plus, amenez-moi une secrétaire avec un style plus attirant ordonna Magnus en rassemblant ses documents

\- Mais directeur…commença son collègue

\- Excusez-moi directeur Bane, je suis conscient que je n'ai pas le physique avantageux d'un mannequin mais il est regrettable de dire que je ne convienne pas sans même me donner une chance. Vous ne pourrez pas savoir si je suis fait pour ce travail, sans me laisser essayer directeur. Je souhaite que vous me laissiez faire pendant une courte période, vous pourrez me juger après ça,pensez-vous que ce soit possible questionna Alec déterminée

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un secrétaire qui s'oppose à son supérieur réfuta Magnus en se penchant sur son dossier

\- Oh je ne m'opposais pas à vous mais vous faisais juste une suggestion suggéra Alec en remontant ses lunettes

\- Hm, je vois dans ce cas…commença Magnus en se levant de sa chaise de bureau

Il prit une pile de classeurs avec des dossiers pour le poser sur son bureau,

\- … Rangez ses dossiers, à partir de là séparez les données en quatre catégories ensuite préparez le matériel pour la réunion de demain puis occupez-vous de ses invitations et des notes, entrez toutes les données de mon emploi du temps dans cet ordinateur. Ne me posez pas de questions stupides si vous avez besoin d'aide, référez-vous aux anciennes données ordonna Magnus en énumérant le travail

\- Compris sourit Alec

\- Oh et au sujet de tout à l'heure, cette poupée…la fille du président de la banque Lovelace choisissez-lui un joli cadeau et envoyez le de ma part et ne me passez pas de communication venant de conquêtes qui ne sont pas dans mon carnet d'adresses, faites attention à cela suggéra Magnus en souriant en coin

\- Compris Alec en soupirant intérieurement en sachant qu'il allait s'occuper des conquêtes de son patron

Le téléphone de Magnus sonna et celui-ci répondit,

\- Laisse-le entrer ordonna Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton travail mais je voulais te voir comme j'avais une pause sourit un homme aux cheveux blonds amoureux

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'allais justement en prendre une sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il se tourna vers Alec qui grimaçait,

\- N'annoncez plus personne pour le moment ordonna Magnus en lui faisant le geste de partir

Il referma la porte au nez d'Alec et de son collège pour s'enfermer avec son amant,

\- Eh bien faite de votre mieux encouragea son collège en s'en allant

\- Oui, merci beaucoup remercia Alec

Après que son collègue soit parti, il entendit des gémissements de plaisir provenir du bureau de Magnus.

\- Connard insulta Alec mal à l'aise

Après son travail il rentra chez lui, il raconta l'excentricité de son patron à sa mère.

\- Vraiment, il est si désagréable que ça demanda Maryse

\- C'est vrai qu'il travaille bien mais en tant que personne il est nul ! Il n'a aucune fierté fulmina Alec

\- Il doit quand même être populaire non demanda Maryse

\- Pas vraiment, je crois que ses fans sont justes folles et fou devant son attitude de Bad boy répondit Alec en passant l'aspirateur

Alec s'arrêta de passer l'aspirateur,

\- Je préfère son frère Jem bien plus que lui, quand j'étais l'assistant de sa secrétaire. Il était très gentil avec moi, malgré mon statut. Lui n'était pas arrogant s'extasia Alec en pensant à l'autre directeur

Il prit une expression de colère,

\- Complètement l'opposé de son frère fulmina Alec

\- Mais Alec je suis d'accord avec le directeur sur un point…commença sa mère

Elle enleva ses lunettes de son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux plaqués,

\- Alec, pourquoi plaques-tu tes cheveux et mets tu des lunettes qui sont décoratives ? Alors que tu es si mignon c'est dommage soupira Maryse

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mignon en plus j'ai l'air d'un ado comme ça et à cause de ça on pense que j'en suis, normalement tout va bien du moment que l'on travaille bien, non ? Mais un secrétaire doit être présentable, je ne peux pas me permettre de paraître comme si je n'étais pas qualifié rougit Alec timidité

Sa mère soupira dépitée, ils s'installèrent à table pour manger.

\- Ah au fait je rentrerai plus tard que d'habitude désormais avertit Alec

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi demanda Maryse

\- Parce que le directeur travaille très tard, ils disent qu'il est allergique au soleil ! Mais je pense que c'est juste pour être avec ses conquêtes jusqu'au petit matin expliqua Alec

\- Je suis ravie que travaille si dur après tout je suis employée dans l'une de leurs boutiques, mais n'en fais pas trop comme ton père et si quelque chose devait t'arriver Alec s'inquiéta Maryse en regardant la photo de son mari

\- Je sais maman souffla Alec en regardant la photo

Alec pensa à son père qui était mort il y a six ans à la suite de la faillite de son entreprise qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter, ainsi sa mère travailla dur pour qu'il ne manque de rien et aussi pour qu'il puisse aller à l'université. Elle est aussi intervenue auprès du directeur des ressources humaines pour que son fils puisse travailler dans l'entreprise, depuis Alec fit tout pour que sa mère soit fière de lui en étant un secrétaire parfait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis excité par ce nouveau travail car j'ai hâte de voir les larmes du directeur quand il réalisa quel super employé je suis Fu, Fu, Fu ricana Alec diabolique

\- Eh bien souffla Maryse en voyant le faciès diabolique de son fils

Ale se rendit à son travail le lendemain, il tapa sur son clavier de son ordinateur. Il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir,

\- Bonjour directeur Bane salua Alec avec un sourire poli

\- Soyez prête pour la réunion prévint Magnus en entrant dans son bureau

Alec le suivit avant de rentrer après son patron, celui-ci regarda son bureau qui était bien rangé. Il s'installa derrière son bureau,

\- Avez-vous terminé ceci questionna Magnus

\- Oui directeur sourit Alec

Il le fixa sans expression, avant de tourner sa chaise

\- Pourriez-vous regarder votre emploi du temps et le confirmer s'il vous plait demanda Alec

Magnus le fit faire des corvées, il lui faisait trier les dossiers, accueillir les clients, choisir les cadeaux de ses conquêtes. Magnus l'observa exécuter son travail,

\- Vous devez me confirmer ceci monsieur, c'est la dernière tache que vous m'avez demandé de faire pour aujourd'hui si vous le permettez je vais rentrer informa Alec

Magnus le regarda surpris s'en aller, Alec faisait son travail quand Magnus sortir de son bureau.

\- Je sors prévint Magnus

\- Heu oui répondit Alec

Alec comprit que son patron était débordé,

\- Dois-je être présent à votre retour demanda Alec

\- Si vous n'avez pas plus de tâches à faire, vous pouvez rentrer avant mon retour conseilla Magnus

Alec se demanda comment son patron faisait pour jongler entre son travail et ses conquêtes, il suivit son patron et vis plusieurs groupies. Il pensa que Magnus était un très bel homme, il vit son chauffeur ouvrit le parapluie pour lui afin qu'il rentre dans la voiture sans que les rayons du soleil ne l'atteignent.

\- Il est vraiment sensible à la lumière finalement pensa Alec

\- Je vous ai laissé le soin de choisir les cadeaux pour mes conquêtes n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont très appréciés, je sais que je vous ai demandé de choisir des cadeaux qui plairaient mais un taux de 100% c'est trop haut. Comment vous avez choisi demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- J'ai vérifié les données des commandes que vous avez faite l'an dernier, il semblerait que vous choisissez différemment en fonction de vos conquêtes, à partir de quoi j'ai pu deviner ce que chacun d'entres eux aiment. J'ai fait attention à ne rien répéter bien sûr, est-ce qu'il y a un problème questionna Alec

\- Oui, il y a un problème répondit Magnus

Alec fut stupéfait,

\- Parce que si cela continue comme ça je vais devoir supporter un secrétaire peu attractif autour de moi expliqua Magnus agacé

Le noiraud fut ravi par l'explication de son patron,

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

Magnus fit un geste de la main pour ça ira avant de rentrer dans sa voiture,

\- Ah autre chose, ayez la décence de porter des lentilles ordonna Magnus

\- Désolé monsieur le directeur mais je crains fort que cela n'aille pas avec mon image s'excusa Alec avec un sourire poli

Le directeur s'en alla furieux par la réponse de son secrétaire, Alec tira la langue puérilement. Alec accompagna Magnus en lui parlant de la réunion, ils virent une femme qui se disputait avec la standardiste. Elle se tourna et vit Magnus qui se dirigea vers elles,

\- MAGNUS, où étais-tu ? Tu étais avec une autre femme ? Pourquoi tu ne veut pas me voir demanda la femme en tapant sur le torse de Magnus

\- Je suis désolée monsieur le directeur, je lui ai dit que vous étiez sorti mais…s'excusa la standardiste

Magnus attrapa le bras de la femme et l'embrassa sauvagement,

\- Calme-toi lui intima Magnus

Il se tourna vers Alec qui le regarda dépité,

\- Annulez mes prochains rendez-vous et occupez-vous de ces données ordonna Magnus en lui faisant un geste de la main

\- Compris répondit Alec déconcerté

Il pensa que sa réputation de play-boy était confirmé, il raccompagna l'amante de son patron jusqu'à l'ascenseur où le chauffeur prit le relais.

\- Toutes nos excuses, s'excusa Alec avec la femme

Quand l'ascenseur se referma il fulmina devant le comportement pervers de son patron.

\- On est dans une compagnie par l'ange, maintenant que j'y pense elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes en plus elle était pâle pensa Alec

Il repensa à toutes les conquêtes de son patron, il réalisa que tous avaient le même comportement après l'avoir fait avec lui.

\- Il leur lance des sorts ou quoi réfléchit Alec

Il marcha en réfléchissant à quel genre de procédé Magnus utilisait sur ses conquêtes, il pensa que celui-ci utilisait de la drogue. Il fût pris d'un frisson de peur si le PDG qui est le père de son partron l'apprenait, il pâlit en pensant à ce qu'il risquait ou pire que la compagnie risquait de fermer. Il en profita que Magnus était absent pour se glisser dans son bureau pour chercher quel genre de drogue il utilisait,

\- Mais qu'est que je fais, il peut me virer. Je ne suis nul en fouillant dans les affaires des autres mais il doit faire quelque chose d'illégale ou dangereux peut-être que je devais en parler à son père ou son frère pensa Alec

Il rumina encore dans sa tête sur son patron, il entendit la porte claquer.

\- Le directeur pâlit Alec

Il alla se cacher derrière le canapé qui était le mini-salon, il le vit en compagnie d'un homme qu'il embrassait fougueusement. Il commença à rougir en voyant leurs préliminaires, il se baissa en pensant aux solutions qu'il avait. Il tiqua nerveux en écoutant le gémissement de l'amant de son patron, il entendit même le bureau grincer ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

\- Putain arrête de me taquiner et viens me la mettre gémit l'homme

\- Tu aimes quand je fais cela nargua Magnus

Alec écouta leur conversation perverse,

\- S'il te plait donne là moi supplia l'homme

\- La drogue pensa Alec en l'écoutant

Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus dans le cou de son amant, il fut déconcerté et se demanda s'ils étaient bestiaux dans leurs relations intimes. Magnus releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres pleines de sang, Alec le vit et fut étonné par cela. Il fut choqué par ce que faisait Magnus, il réalisa ce qu'était Magnus en voyant ses yeux de chat et ses canines.

\- Vampire compris Alec en mettant la main sur sa bouche

Il fit du bruit ce qui attira l'attention de Magnus qui le regarda, il le vit et prit peur. Il essaya de fuir en courant par la porte, une main la referma aussi sec.

\- Une petite fouine, quel sympathique hobby susurra Magnus

\- Je ne…Je suis pas une fouine bredouilla Alec avec peur

\- Mais tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à cet homme chuchota Magnus à son oreille

\- Et que pensez-vous faire à ce sujet demanda Alec

Il se calma pour face à son boss, celui-ci fut stupéfait de l'attitude d'Alec.

\- Vous allez boire mon sang à moi aussi ? Pour que je me taise ? Vous ajouterez un autre cadavre sur votre liste ? questionna Alec déterminé

\- Cadavre, quel cadavre, il n'y en a jamais eu sourit Magnus amusé

\- Hein surpris Alec

Magnus l'entraîna vers le corps de son amant, il le fit toucher son torse. Il essaya de se débattre avant de réaliser que le cœur battait encore dans le corps de l'homme, il examina la blessure qui avait disparu du cou.

\- Afin de vivre, nous n'avons besoin que d'une partie du sang d'humain. Contrairement à vous les humains nous ne pouvons manger de la nourriture et nous nous abaissons pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que tuer, c'est pourquoi nous évitons les morts inutiles expliqua Magnus

Il s'approcha d'Alec pour le coincer contre un mur, il fit apparaître ses yeux dorés en forme de chat.

\- Le clan des vampires est de la plus haute classe nous ne ferions jamais des choses aussi stupides que vous susurra Magnus

Le secrétaire commença à trembler de peur en sachant que les vampires existent, son patron remarqua ses tremblements.

\- As-tu peur de moi parce que je pourrais boire de ton sang demanda Magnus

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui, Alec trembla encore plus de peur .

\- Regarde cet homme, son expression au moment de l'extase le sang est le meilleur susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il caressa le visage d'Alec qui se laissa faire, il passa une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci pour les ébouriffer pour revenir à son état naturel.

\- Quand je les caresse et qu'ils montent en extase ça devient plus intoxiquant que le plus fins des alcools puis le moment où je plante mes crocs dans leurs cous, ils ressentent la plus grande extase et leur corps devient engourdi. Ils ne ressentent que mes caresses et ne sentent pas que je bois leur sang expliqua Magnus d'un ton chaud

Il caressa le cou d'Alec pendant son explication ce qui le fit rougir légèrement de plaisir, il le prit la main et implanta une de ces canines dans son doigt pour faire une coupure.

\- Ah gémit Alec de douleur

\- Et je ne laisse aucune marque sur leurs cous acheva Magnus en léchant la coupure

Le noiraud vit que la blessure avait disparu ce qui le surpris,

\- Mais tu es parfait comme employé, tu m'aideras déclara Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Hein s'étonna Alec

\- Tu sais que je suis un vampire alors tu me suivras partout comme une secrétaire, tes taches ne changeront pas vraiment. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de bouger si tu connais les circonstances révéla Magnus en se rhabillant

\- Eh hoqueta Alec

\- La lumière en général n'est pas un problème mais le zénith c'est hors de question, je peux manger de la nourriture humaine si je le dois donc je ne prends que les repas liés aux affaires. Les repas « important » sont un à deux fois par semaine tu ajusteras mon emploi du temps en fonction de…expliqua Magnus en mettant sa veste

\- Attendez un peu, vous voulez dire que vous me laisser le poste pour garder un œil sur moi coupa Alec en mettant une main sur son torse

\- Garder un œil sur toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps sur des choses si futiles. Nous les vampires avons le pouvoir partout dans votre société politique, presse, médecin, ainsi que d'autres. Les humains ne nous remarquent même pas, les rumeurs sont des problèmes cependant mais je ne crains pas que vous parliez. Vous ne le ferez pas n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus en jetant un regard sur Alec

Alec fut stupéfait de la demande de son boss,

\- Ta mère travaille dans une de nos boutiques, je crois ? conclut Magnus

\- Que ferez-vous à ma mère questionna Alec

\- C'est facile de la faire partir mais je peux lui rendre la vie difficile, détournement, vol. Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu seras généreusement rétribué. Tes heures supplémentaires seront prises en compte aussi du moment que tu fais ton travail, ta mère ira bien menaça Magnus

Le secrétaire serra les poings devant la menace de Magnus avant de les relâcher doucement, il leva la tête déterminé vers son directeur.

\- Pourquoi aller si loin questionna Alec

\- J'ai peur de laisser passer cette chance, tu es le parfait secrétaire. Ton travail a été irréprochable sur ses dix derniers jours avoua Magnus sans le regarder

Alec était heureux par les paroles de son boss sur son travail, il rougit de bonheur.

\- Je comprends, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous assister en tant que secrétaire accepta Alec

\- Et rassures-toi, je ne te chasserai pas. Je ne bois que le plus fin des sangs issus des plus beaux spécimens ajouta Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

\- Enfoiré s'énerva Alec dans ses pensées

C'est ainsi qu'Alec Lightwood devint le secrétaire personnel d'un vampire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pesez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite de Jem et la soif de sang de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109: Et oui c'est une nouvelle histoire**

 **Angelclary: Contente que tu es patientez disons que c'est les votes qui as jouer dessus**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec lisait des livres sur les vampires, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Etes-vous seulement humain, vous êtes un monstre cracha le client

\- Calmez-vous Mr Aldertree apaisa son assistant

Alec le raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur en lui présentant ses excuses, il se tourna vers son patron qui avait sortir une cigarette pour fumer. Il le fusilla du regard,

\- Humain ? Bien sûr que non, comment ose-t-il me mettre dans le même panier se demanda Magnus en allumant sa cigarette

Il referma la porte quand il se retourna il vit avec horreur que Magnus se penchait sur son bureau et sur les livres de vampires,

\- Tu recherches mon point faible, tenterais-tu de t'enfuir demanda Magnus en montrant les livres

\- Non, pas du tout. Je n'aime pas faire mon travail à moitié, j'ai accepté d'être votre secrétaire alors je veux être sûre que je puisse vous servir du mieux que je peux. Je pense que je dois tout savoir sur vos besoins et ce que vous devez éviter monsieur le directeur expliqua Alec avec franchise

\- Hm, faite comme vous voulez. Peu importe ce que vous avez en tête, ceci ne vous aidera pas. Les gens écrivent n'importe quoi sur les vampires. Ces stupides humains ont peur de notre espèce alors ils ne ratent jamais une chance de nous dépeindre comme des monstres. Les morts-vivants ? Immortels et à jamais ? ironisa Magnus

\- Et au sujet de se transformer en chauve-souris ou en loups questionna Alec en souriant

Magnus claqua la porte en allant dans son bureau,

\- Pourquoi tu ne balances pas plus d'information espèce de…s'énerva Alec dans ses pensées

Il rangea les livres en pensant à ce que son patron lui avait dit, il fixa les livres en ruminant que les informations qu'il avait n'allaient pas l'aider et qu'il fallait qu'il le découvre lui-même. Il leva la tête déterminé en se disant qu'il devait tout savoir sur son patron est l'une des tâches d'un secrétaire, pendant des jours il observa son patron en l'étudiant.

\- Les vampires ne boivent que le sang des vierges mon cul oui, ces femmes et ses hommes ne pourraient passer pour vierges même si leurs vies en dépendaient pensa Alec en fixant le bureau dont des gémissements sortaient

Il sursauta légèrement en se souvenant ce qu'avait susurré Magnus à son oreille sur le fait que l'extase qui rendait le sang meilleur tout en caressant sa gorge, il rougit légèrement avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Magnus se tenait à la porte avec une autre de ses conquêtes,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, est-ce arrivé questionna Magnus

\- Oui monsieur répondit Alec en se levant

Il attrapa la boîte de cadeau,

\- Voilà souffla Alec en donnant la boîte

\- Qu'est-ce dont Magnus ? C'est pour moi ? demanda l'homme

\- Oui, je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi pensa Alec ricanant à l'intérieur

\- C'est superbe s'extasia l'homme en ouvrant son cadeau

Magnus fut surpris par le cadeau,

\- Merci Magnus remercia son amant en découvrant une croix en pendentif

Il le mit sur son cou en se tournant vers Magnus,

\- Ça me va demanda son amant

Le patron se tourna vers Alec et lui sourit narquoisement, il prit la croix de sa main ce qui étonna ce dernier. Alec comprit que les croix en argent ne marchaient pas sur son boss, il amena un miroir.

\- Voilà un miroir si vous me permettez proposa Alec avec le miroir

\- Merci vous êtes si consciencieux remercia l'homme

Alec mit stratégiquement le miroir pour voir le reflet de son patron qui se reflétait, Magnus ricana

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça ne me va pas questionna son amant

\- Ho non, ce n'est rien. Ça te va parfaitement, ne fait pas attention. Je te raccompagne à la voiture proposa Magnus en ricanant toujours

Ils marchèrent vers l'ascenseur,

\- On sait jamais si je reste ici quelqu'un pourrait m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur se moqua Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alec

Ce dernier fut vexé, il s'énerva sur le trait d'humour pitoyable que son patron venait de faire, il rumina sur le fait de préserver le secret de son patron.

\- Et peu importe combien il est différent des humains, c'est un EGOISTE ARROGANT GIGOLO et il semblerait que personne dans son entourage ne remarque ça rumina Alec en triant ses dossiers pour faire passer sa colère

Il entendit des pas venir dans le couloir, il regarda et vit Jem le frère de Magnus. Il était le grand frère de Magnus, il était honnête, généreux et gentil à l'opposé de son frère, il était le boss parfait pensa Alec.

\- Alors vous vous habituez à mon frère ? Il a un caractère difficile alors ça doit être dur pour vous demanda Jem

\- Pour vous dire, ça l'est soupira Alec

\- Est-il là questionna Jem

\- Il est absent en ce moment mais je pense qu'il devrait revenir rapidement répondit Alec poli

\- Alors puis-je attendre dans son bureau proposa Jem

Alec le fixa devant la baie vitrée, il se demanda quels genres de relation ils ont avec le clan vampires.

\- Je me demande si le directeur a dit sa condition à sa famille se posa Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je suis ravi que vous entendiez avec mon frère. Je peux être rassuré de savoir mon frère avec quelqu'un qui a un aussi bon caractère que le vôtre, il est trop buté et agi sans réfléchir. Je voulais quelqu'un auprès de lui qui pourrait changer un peu son caractère, comprenez-moi je suis inquiet à son sujet sourit Jem

Alec s'émerveilla devant la gentillesse de Jem,

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude claqua Magnus froidement

\- Magnus interpella Jem

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me baby-sitte, pourquoi es-tu là Jem questionna Magnus

\- Donc tu ne me croiras pas si je dis que je voulais voir mon petit frère demanda Jem en baissant le store

\- Désolé mais non, dépêches-toi de parler déclara Magnus avec froideur

Alec fut médusé de savoir que Jem savait la nature de Magnus,

\- Viendras-tu à la soirée le week-end prochain demanda Jem

\- Il me semble avoir déjà dit non répliqua Magnus

\- Tu dois montrer ta tête de temps en temps, nous sommes tous dans la même compagnie mais les seuls moments où l'on peut se voir sont les réunions. Père se fâche, mère et moi sommes inquiets à ton sujet s'inquiéta Jem

\- Arrête ça, je ne désire pas connaître ma famille ou vos connaissance, tu n'es qu'un fardeau de toute façon maintenant dégage ordonna Magnus froidement

L'assistant personnelle fulmina devant la manière de son patron venait de parler à son frère,

\- Magnus, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais « différent » de nous apaisa Jem

Il s'en alla avant de s'arrêter devant Alec,

\- Désolé, c'est juste la dispute habituelle entre frères, je reviendrai s'excusa Jem

Alec le raccompagna avant de retourner dans le bureau de son boss, il le fusilla du regard.

\- Quoi soupira Magnus

\- Oh rien désirez-vous autre chose demanda Alec poli

\- Vous aimez « ça » aussi conclut Magnus éteignant sa cigarette

\- Tous les employés de la compagnie admirent le manager répliqua Alec déconcerté

\- Ne visez pas trop haut se moqua Magnus

Il était contrarié par les paroles de son chef, il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Votre prochain rendez-vous est un dîner officiel avec Mr Penhawool des productions d'Idris, vous devez partir à cinq heures, pour la réunion d'aujourd'hui vous aurez besoin de moi. Aussi il a été décidé que je vous accompagnerai, ce n'est pas un problème j'espère proposa Alec

\- Ok bien répondit Magnus

Il rumina encore dans ses pensés en se rappelant comment son employeur avait traité son frère qui était inquiet pour lui, il accompagna Magnus.

\- Mais plus j'y pense et plus j'ai pitié de lui pensa Alec dans ses pensées

Il observa le chauffeur qui conduisait, il se demanda si lui aussi savait pour la nature de Magnus. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination,

\- Une église observa Alec

Il scruta son chef, il le vit entrer et saluer leur client.

\- C'est un endroit magnifique, votre femme en est la gérante n'est-ce pas conclu Alec en s'asseyant à table

\- Oui, elle a acheté cette église qui devait être démolie, nous l'avons ouvert il y a quelques jours. La vérité c'est que ma famille est chrétienne, au moins nous avons un endroit où nous pouvons nous détendre maintenant raconta le client

\- Vous avez commandé de très bonnes bouteilles également complimenta Magnus en goûtant le vin

\- Je peux vous faire visiter nos caves après ça proposa le client

Après le dîner d'affaires, le client raccompagna Magnus et Alec à l'extérieur.

\- J'espère que nous aurons rapidement l'honneur de vous revoir souhaita le client

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité remercia Alec poli

Pendant le trajet Alec vit l'inconfort de Magnus,

\- Directeur, avez-vous trop bu s'inquiéta Alec en le touchant

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS cria Magnus en repoussant sa main violemment

\- Quoi surpris Alec confus

Il scruta son visage qui était tout pâle et essouffler de plus en plus,

\- Etes-vous malade compris Alec

\- Je vais bien répliqua Magnus

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien protesta Alec en s'approchant de lui

Magnus le repoussa en le regardant de ses yeux de chat,

\- Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner vu comme je suis,je ne serais pas très regardant même si je le voulais souffla Magnus difficilement

\- Vous avez besoin de sang c'est ça, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Vous avez eu votre repas aujourd'hui compris Alec

\- Magnus, la personne avec qui vous avez dîné c'était un chrétien demanda le chauffeur

\- Raphaël s'écria Magnus agacé

Alec rassembla le puzzle dans sa tête et réalisa la cause du mal de Magnus,

\- La religion ? Vous êtes faible contre la pitié des chrétiens, c'est pour ça que la croix ou la chaîne ne vous ont rien fait mais ce bâtiment et tout le reste appartenaient au Penhawool. C'est pour ça que le dîner a eu un mauvais effet sur vous compris Alec

\- Et bien félicitation pour avoir trouvé mon point faible heureux nargua Magnus mal-en-point

\- Arrêter de dire des âneries, je suis votre secrétaire et même si vous êtes égoïste, arrogant, machiste complètement non coopérant et vampire par-dessus le marché,je souhaite toujours vous protéger s'exclama Alec vraiment énervé

Magnus se tassa sur la banquette devant l'explication d'Alec, celui-ci mit une main sur son torse

\- C'est pour ça que je suis votre secrétaire alors ayez un peu foi en moi demanda Alec déterminé

Les deux autres hommes furent ébahis par la franchise de l'assistance,

\- Bon vous êtes dans quel état questionna Alec en se reprenant

\- Ses forces vitales ont été drainées pendant le dîner, toutes ses facultés sont au plus bas expliqua Raphaël

\- Raphaël gronda Magnus en sueur

\- La source vitale des vampires c'est le sang, l'énergie qui a disparu pour une raison ou pour une autre peut-être restaurée en buvant du sang continua Raphaël sans prêter attention à son patron

\- Donc vous avez bien besoin de sang conclu Alec

\- Alors dépêches-toi et appelle quelqu'un de ma liste ordonna Magnus en respirant difficilement

Il observa son chef souffrir en réfléchissant et prit une décision,

\- Non, vous pouvez avoir mon sang déclara Alec en rougissant légèrement

Magnus et Raphaël furent choqués par les mots d'Alec,

\- Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu dis questionna Magnus

\- Je sais même si ça fit vraiment pas partie de mes fonctions de secrétaire de toute façon vous avez besoin de sang monsieur directeur, même si le mien n'est pas le top qualité que vous demandez habituellement révéla Alec honnête

\- Admirable dévotion admira Magnus

Il s'approcha d'Alec qui rougit,

\- Je ne vais pas te complimenter tu sais, ça peut piquer un peu avertis Magnus en plantant ses canines dans le cou d'Alec

Ce dernier sentit bizarre sous la morsure de Magnus, il se sentait flotter complètement. Il agrippa la veste de Magnus, il ressentait l'extase de la morsure. Magnus releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres rougies par le sang d'Alec, il le regarda alors qu'il avait une expression de plaisir sur le visage. Il le repoussa brusquement, le noiraud fut éberlué par l'attitude de son patron.

\- Hey directeur, si ce n'était pas assez…proposa Alec

\- Si je bois jusqu'être rassasié ce serait mauvais pour vous c'était suffisant, Raphaël appelez trois personnes pour moi ordonna Magnus

\- Bien monsieur répondit Raphaël

Le secrétaire sentit son cœur battre à la chamade en pensant aux autres personnes, il se ressaisit en se disant que ça devait être le manque de sang.

\- Lightwood, tu es très sensible. Ça donne bon goût nargua Magnus avec un sourire en coin

\- Vous avez de la chance boss, ma famille est une vieille lignée de nobles malheureusement pour vous vous n'y goûterez pas avant longtemps s'énerva Alec

Il se calma en soupirant doucement, il sourit en regardant Magnus.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, vous n'aurez plus jamais à le goûter directeur je vous le garantis déclara Alec avec franchise

\- Alors j'ai hâte de voir vos talents souhaita Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard depuis la morsure de Magnus,

\- Puis l'emploi du temps de la journée, les rapports des différents départements sont sur votre bureau, désirez-vous autre chose proposa Alec poli

\- Tellement peu sexy s'exclama Magnus dégoûté

Alec tomba des nues devant la déclaration de Magnus,

\- Comment se fait-il que je sois avec un secrétaire totalement commun ? Je ne peux pas y croire bouda Magnus devant l'apparence d'Alec

\- Et bien désolé de ne pas être sexy directeur mais même je fais d'efforts dans ce domaine, j'ai bien trop peur d'avoir dépassé mes limites riposta Alec

\- Limites conclu Magnus

Il se pencha vers Alec en lui attrapant son menton,

\- Menteur ce n'est pas des lunettes de vue n'est-ce pas, n'essais pas de m'avoir tu pourraient voir parfaitement même sans elle susurra Magnus

L'employé s'éloigna de Magnus d'un bon mètre en se souvenant de l'extase de la morsure de ce dernier,

\- Je…c'est difficile à expliquer mais elles servent à corriger une légère astigmate quand je travaille devant un écran, je ne peux voir les couleurs sans elles et ma tête me fait horriblement mal et …bredouilla Alec en remontant ses lunettes en rougissant violemment

\- Si tu es sujet aux migraines pourquoi tires-tu tes cheveux à ce point, questionna Magnus

\- Si je ne les tire pas au maximum en les plaquant, ils vont partout et c'est affreux à voir renchérit Alec paniqué

Magnus le fixa,

\- Mon sérieux calme et si talentueux secrétaire, Alexander Lightwood devient ô combien paniqué, je commence à devenir très intéressé pour savoir pourquoi tu insistes sur ce style déclara Magnus amusé

\- Je fais de mon mieux je vous assure répondit Alec en mentant

Il détourna la vérité pour ne pas qu'il découvre que son apparence était celle d'un ado et non de quelqu'un sérieux, il referma la porte du bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas paniqué parce qu'il a découvert au sujet des lunettes c'était parce qu'il m'a touché pensa Alec en rosit

Il commença à croire les sentiments de ses conquêtes qui deviennent tous ses victimes, il souffla pour penser à autre chose et gérer de manière logique se dit-il. Il prépara le thé et toqua à la porte,

\- Excusez-moi j'ai apporté le thé proposa Alec

\- Merci monsieur Lightwood remercia Jem

Il s'émerveilla devant la bonté de Jem, il préférerait que le frère de Magnus boive son sang au lieu de Magnus mais il se demanda si lui aussi était un vampire.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu y vas trop fort ? Tu devrais y aller plus doucement avec les affaires sinon cela aura des effets sur tes employés et ça pourrait être un désastre expliqua Jem inquiet

\- Tu es trop naïf ricana Magnus moqueur

Il soupira intérieur encore devant le comportement de son patron envers les humains,

\- Je ne les laisserai pas lui et ses employés comme ça, je les achèverai au sol une fois pour toute informa Magnus avec froideur

\- Tu es une brute répliqua Jem

\- Bien dit manager pensa Alec

Il réfléchissait sur la discussion de son patron et de son frère, il pensa faire des recherches sur l'employé Morgenstern contre qui le boss complotait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur Jem,

\- De toute façon ne fait rien de buter conseilla Jem

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises si tu as fini barres-toi ordonna Magnus avec ton froid

Il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau et Jem se tourna vers Alec qui était mal à l'aise par l'attitude de son employeur,

\- Je sais que son attitude n'est pas des mieux mais il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, non vraiment et ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous entendons pas je le pense aussi déclara Jem

Alec grimaça par la pensé du manager avant d'être séduit par le soutien de Jem envers Magnus, il entra dans le bureau de son patron.

\- Dépêchez-vous et rangez ce bordel et enlevez toute preuve de sa visite ça me déprime ordonna Magnus de dos

L'assistant se demanda si le manager n'avait pas tort quelque part, Alec se rendit dans le couloir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le PDG et ses conseillers administratifs. Le président-directeur général Asmodée Bane père des deux frères, son plus jeune frère Agramon est vice-président. Il avait entendu une rumeur que le jeune frère était opposé au PDG au sujet de sa politique de gestion, le conseiller administrateur Valentin Morgenstern essayait de prendre davantage à ça car il essayait de créer un parti pour soutenir le vice-président. Alec entendait les commérages des autres secrétaires au sujet du conseiller Valentin,

\- Tu es son secrétaire Lightwood sa doit être dur non ? Il est si strict et il y a tellement de travail conclu une secrétaire

\- Tu es tellement talentueux Lightwood, je crois que personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ce travail renchérit une autre

\- Allez, allez tout le monde vous avez du travail, l'heure n'est pas aux commérages avertit le chef du personnel

\- Monsieur Dudael, vous êtes la secrétaire du vice-président c'est ça ? ce doit être dur comme travail, vous êtes toujours calme et vous répondez toujours avec un sourire,l'image même d'un secrétaire-modèle complimenta Alec

\- Ah ne dites pas ça monsieur Lightwood vous allez me fait rougir remercia l'homme

\- Je ne suis pas doué avec ça, peu importe mes efforts quand je veux sourire. J'ai une veine qui apparaît quand je suis énervé soupira Alec en montrant la veine

\- Ha j'ai la même chose, trois mais elles apparaissent derrière la tête sourit le secrétaire

\- Vous avez de la chance votre boss ne peut les voir renchérit Alec

Alec soupira en admirant la beauté et le professionnalisme de Dudael, il se sentit dépité de savoir que jamais il n'aurait l'air magnifique à cause de son apparence d'ado. Il se rendit à son bureau et fit son travail,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, vous avez un instant ? demanda le secrétaire

\- Le restaurant traditionnel « Taki's » à Idris en si peu de temps je ne pense pas que ce soit possible d'obtenir une réservation déclara Alec

\- Le directeur Morgenstern m'a ordonné que ce soit là et nulle part ailleurs demanda l'homme

\- Ok je comprends laissez-moi faire, je vais voir ce qui est possible sourit Alec

\- Vous pensez y arriver conclu le secrétaire

\- Je crois qu'une de mes connaissances y travaille rassura Alec

\- Ils ont décidé d'y dîner si soudainement, j'étais complètement paniqué soupira le secrétaire soulagé

\- Au fait directeur a eu un invité à l'instant questionna Alec en téléphonant

\- Hein ? Oui pourquoi questionna l'homme

\- Non rien, ah excusez-moi pourrais-je parler à…dit Alec à la réceptionniste du restaurant

Il fit la réservation pour le directeur, le secrétaire le remercia avant de s'en aller. Il commença à réfléchir au sujet de la réservation sur le directeur Morgenstern, il se leva de sa chaise et alla toquer au bureau de Magnus. Il entra dans le bureau,

\- Alors nous n'y arriverons pas la conférence est demain claqua Magnus

Il vit Alec dans son bureau,

\- Fait comme tu veux mais mets la main dessus compris demanda Magnus en raccrochant son téléphone

\- Excusez-moi monsieur désirez-vous autre chose pour ce soir questionna Alec

\- Non vous pouvez rentrer répondit Magnus en rangeant son téléphone

\- La météo annonce mauvais temps cette nuit, faîtes attention à votre retour directeur informa Alec avec un sourire

Il sortit du bâtiment, il pensa à la corruption qu'il régnait dans la compagnie. Il était inquiet pour son patron. Il prévint son patron sur son travail, il téléphona

\- C'est moi, ok je comprends. De quoi ? On ne peut rien y faire, reste en contact je vais trouver quelque chose conseilla Magnus à son interlocuteur

Il raccrocha son téléphone,

\- Lightwood appela Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Allez au département de la boutique d'Idris, vous recevrez des documents d'un homme une fois là-bas. Morgenstern reçoit des pots-de-vin de la part d'Idris en échange de privilèges, les documents que vous aurez en sont la preuve. Une fois que vous les avez, assurez-vous que ce soit les bons. Je suis sûr que juste un coup d'œil sera suffisant pour vous, allez-y et rapportez-les-moi ordonna Magnus d'un ton sérieux

\- Oui monsieur Bane répondit Alec avec un regard sérieux

Il alla au magasin comme lui avait demandé son chef, il se fit passer pour un client et obtenu les documents qu'avait besoin Magnus. Il était en route vers la compagnie mais le temps ralentit la voiture, il prit une décision.

\- Je vais descendre ici lança Alec

Il courut sous la pluie en protégeant les documents, Magnus était en pleine réunion quand il se fit appeler à l'accueil.

\- Directeur appela Alec en souriant trempé

\- Es-tu Lightwood demanda Magnus surpris par l'apparence d'adolescent d'Alec

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous appeler pendant la réunion, j'ai amené ce que vous m'avez demandé. Au fait vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais révéler mon identité en entrant alors je lui ai dit que j'étais d'Edom pour qu'il me laisse entrer expliqua Alec en pointant le gardien

\- Ah désolé à ce sujet mais peu importe comment je le regarde, il ne paraît pas plus jeune que mon fils s'excusa le gardien

Magnus scruta Alec de la tête aux pieds avant d'éclater de rire,

\- Donc voilà la raison de ton style habituel se moqua Magnus en riant

Alec rougit de honte et de colère, il arrêta de rire.

\- Bon et les documents demanda Magnus

\- Oui je les ai répondit Alec

Il sortit les documents et lui remit,

\- Bien et maintenant, tu en sais trop alors je suppose que c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser partir ? Tu es devenu bien plus douée que lorsque tu as commencé comme secrétaire de vampire complimenta Magnus

Alec fut heureux par le compliment, son boss lui sourit.

\- Attends dans la voiture ordonna Magnus

Il regarda son employeur retourné dans la salle de réunion pour montrer les preuves de corruptions dans l'entreprise,

\- Agramon et Valentin sont devenu pâle comme la mort maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai qu'il y avait des contrats qui leur profitaient bien plus que nécessaire, on a eu les rapports qui prouvaient que Valentin nous trahissait. Les documents que tu as fournis n'étaient qu'une partie des preuves tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est indiquer que les coupables sont Valentin et Agramon expliqua Jem accompagnant Magnus

\- Mais ils ont tous les deux compris que nous avions de sérieuses preuves également, cette fois c'était seulement une légère menace mais aucune des parties souhaite rompre les contrats déclara Magnus

Ils discutèrent ensemble en arrivant dehors,

\- C'était la méthode douce que tu voulais satisfait demanda Magnus

\- Non, il faut toujours que tu te salisses les mains mais cette fois je dirai que tu l'as fait sur mes ordres soupira Jem ayant remarqué Alec qui était caché

Magnus s'énerva de la résolution de son frère,

\- Utilise ta tête pour changer, tu es la personne tout en haut de cette organisation tu ne peux pas salir tes mains. Tu ne dois enfin apprendre à utiliser les outils que tu as cracha Magnus en agrippant le col de Jem

\- Qu'est que…pensa Alec

Il réalisa que le directeur protégeait son frère mais il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme ça, Magnus remarqua Alec.

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- Hein monsieur Lightwood, vous êtes si différents aujourd'hui, où sont vos lunettes questionna Jem choqué par l'apparence d'Alec

\- Oui, heu je ne pouvais pas bien voir avec la pluie alors je les ai laissé expliqua Alec en mentant sur le fait qu'il avait cassé ses lunettes

\- Lightwood, je savais que vous étiez un secrétaire talentueux mais je vois qu'en plus vous très mignon complimenta Jem en riant

\- Ah merci beaucoup remercia Alec en rougissant de timidité

\- Allons-y lâcha Magnus en s'en allant

Alec le suivit dans la voiture, il était enveloppé dans une serviette.

\- Bon point pour vous votre prince charmant sur son destrier blanc vous a dit que vous étiez mignon, vous auriez dû lui montrer ce visage depuis le début ironisa Magnus

Il fut stupéfait de l'ironie de Magnus

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour la façon dont je suis apparu dans le hall, je suis conscient que c'était absolument inapproprié pour un secrétaire où tout employé de la compagnie Edom s'excusa Alec avec honnête

\- Je vois, donc ce style est ton interprétation de ce que à quoi ressemble un secrétaire. Parce que le vrai et parfait secrétaire Alexander Lightwood le fait ressembler à un adolescent, tu voulais tromper tout le monde même moi je n'aurai pas su à quoi le vrai « Toi » ressemblait et sans le savoir je t'ai jugé comme un secrétaire talentueux confessa Magnus sans le regarder

Alec fut ébahi de la confession de Magnus, il était heureux par cette déclaration de la part de son patron.

\- Raphaël, arrêtez-vous à un opticien ordonna Magnus

\- Oui monsieur répondit Raphaël

\- Directeur appela Alec étonné

\- N'avais-tu pas dit que sans elles tu étais bon à rien, alors on ne peut rien y faire. Je te les achèterai mais en retour choisit quelque chose de sexy cette fois ordonna Magnus en mettant une condition sur le sujet

Alec était dans le magasin d'opticien avec Magnus,

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que le manager a dit que j'étais mignon ou parce que le directeur m'a accepté comme secrétaire mais je suis très heureux pensa Alec en cherchant des lunettes

Alec avait repris les mêmes lunettes qu'avant ce que fit bouder Magnus pendant une semaine en espérant faire changer son assistant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une soirée de Noël et premier baisé. Bisous glacés.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109: Oui, Magnus est trés méchant avec Alec, mais celui-ci a son mot à dire aussi et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

On était au mois de décembre ce qui signifiait qu'on était dans la période de Noël, tout le monde le fêtait sauf dans le bureau de Magnus.

\- Et dans l'après-midi du 14 il y a une animation de Noël à l'atelier d'Edom, la fête du salon « Royale Résidence » et dans l'après-midi du 16 et plus tard dans la soirée ce sera une fête de Noël au département de Wayland Planning, le 21 ce sera…lisait Alec

\- Je n'irai pas fulmina Magnus en fumant sa cigarette

Alec arrêtait de lire l'agenda,

\- Mais qui a décidé qu'on avait besoin de fêtes de Noël s'exclama Magnus énervé en fumant encore

Alec pensa que plus tout le monde était excité par les fêtes plus son patron devenait de plus en plus furieux, car Noël était quand même une religion et c'était mauvais pour lui de toute façon.

\- Une fête le 24 ? Quel idiot a décrété ça demanda l'employeur furieux en écrasant un papier

\- C'est une fête de charité pour l'organisation subventionner par le parlementaire Aldertree, bien sûr votre père et le manager Jem y seront mais vous…expliqua Alec

\- Je n'irai pas s'énerva Magnus

Alec fixait son patron en ruminant sur le fait que l'an dernier il trouvait ça bizarre que son boss ne sortait jamais lors des fêtes de Noël mais maintenant il savait la vraie nature de son employeur. Il fut déterminé à veiller sur son bien-être, il se rappela le restaurant de l'église qui avait eu un mauvais effet sur lui, il rougit en repensant à la morsure.

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- Oui monsieur répondit Alec en se levant de son bureau

\- Occupez-vous de ces documents-là, ils doivent être prêts pour demain, faîtes une copie de cette feuille et prenez ces papiers et faites en un dossier ordonna Magnus

Alec se ressaisit et commença à se jeter dans le travail, il pensa que ça faisait quatre mois qu'il travaillait pour Magnus et aussi qu'il avait découvert sa vraie nature. Celui-ci malgré son caractère de connard l'estimait comme son secrétaire, il regarda une de ces conquêtes entrer dans le bureau pour son repas. Il ressentit un drôle de sentiments en lui, il les fit taire car ce n'est pas son rôle car il s'était promis de tout faire pour le protégé. Il consulta ses données quand il entendit des gémissements de plaisir, il prit l'agenda des repas de Magnus.

\- Alors c'est le tour de Imasu, il prend ses repas tous les quatre jours en ce moment, voyons voir quand le prochain est-ce demanda Alec en consultant son agenda

Il vit qu'il n'y avait rien de prévu pour les repas avant et après Noël,

\- Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas se voir ? C'est Noël s'exclama l'homme

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis occupé répondit Magnus

\- Bon et bien, fait en sorte que le secrétaire dont tu es si fier ajuste ton emploi du temps proposa son amant

Alec fut surpris par les paroles de l'amant de son patron et d'apprendre que celui-ci était si fier de lui, Magnus ne répondit pas à son amant mais lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment en fumant sa cigarette.

\- Ok, je comprends. Je suis désolé s'excusa son amant

\- Gentil garçon souffla Magnus

Il raccompagna son amant, Alec entra dans le bureau de Magnus.

\- Directeur, qu'avez-vous prévus autour de Noël, excusez-moi d'amener le sujet. Mais après le 20, vous avez plus d'une semaine sans « repas » s'expliqua Alec

\- Je n'ai rien prévu révéla Magnus

\- Hein s'étonna Alec

\- Je ne vois pas mes conquêtes aux alentours de Noël parce que si je le fais elles pensent inévitablement qu'elles sont spéciales et c'est gênant expliqua Magnus

\- Mais si vous n'avez aucun « repas »…ne commença Alec

\- Je peux tenir une semaine le coupa Magnus

\- Alors vous allez passer Noël dans votre famille conclu Alec

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille demanda Magnus énervé

\- Alors vous êtes seul pour Noël questionna Alec

Magnus bouda sur sa chaise de bureau,

\- Si je dis que je le serai, que feriez-vous questionna Magnus

\- Moi ? demanda Alec

\- Vous travaillez tous les jours avec moi jusqu'à tard le soir, vous ne pouvez pas trouver le temps de sortir alors quels sont vos projets pour Noël demanda Magnus

Ce fut le tour d'Alec de bouder,

\- Heureusement on m'a déjà demandé si j'avais des projets donc j'ai effectivement quelque chose de prévu expliqua Alec en souriant heureux malgré qu'il était énervé

\- Je parie qu'il le passe avec sa mère pensa Magnus

Il bouda et prit son paquet de cigarettes pour en prendre une, il alluma une cigarette.

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai décidé d'assister à la soirée du parlementaire Aldertree et vous venez avec moi déclara Magnus en exhalant la fumée

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Alec

\- Si je le demande à quelqu'un d'autre ça sera un problème, je choisirai les vêtements pour la fête,vous serez mon partenaire pour la soirée alors je dois faire quelque chose au sujet de votre style sourit Magnus

Alec fulmina à cause de la décision de son boss, il savait que celui-ci avait décidé de participer à la fête du 24 juste parce qu'il allait passer le réveillon seul et pour l'embêter.

\- Et voilà comment c'est arrivé, je suis désolé maman. Ce bon sang de directeur, il est terrible expliqua Alec en jouant avec les trous de sa chemise de nuit

\- Ah ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne le passerai avec des personnes de la boutique rassura Maryse

\- Hein ? Parce que toi aussi ? Pourquoi doit-il faire ça sur un jour aussi important s'écria Alec

\- Ah tu ne ressens pas de la pitié pour lui ? Je sais ce que tu ressens mais il a dit qu'il détestait Noël mais il t'accompagne quand même à une fête de noël tu sais il est comme un enfant c'est trop mignon non conclu Maryse en lui donnant son assiette

\- Pas mignon du tout réfuta Alec en rougissant

Alec réfléchissait sur le fait que sa mère avait marqué un point en disant que Magnus n'avait pas arrêté de répéter combien il détestait Noël mais il était sûr qu'il avait fait ça pour l'ennuyer,

\- Non, celui-là non plus, celui-ci ça va observa Magnus assis sur une chaise

Il avait emmené Alec dans un magasin de vêtements chics, Alec était en train d'essayer plusieurs vêtements. Il portait une chemise en flanelle bleu marine avec un pantalon noir assez moulant, il se tourna vers son patron après que les vendeurs en est finis avec lui

\- Directeur, je ne peux pas accepter un tel…commença Alec

\- Epargnez-moi les lunettes ordonna Magnus en les retirant

\- Non, si je ne les aie pas je vais ressembler à un ado s'exclama Alec

\- Pas vraiment répondit Magnus en le plaçant devant le miroir

Le noiraud s'admira devant son reflet, il vit que les vêtements qu'il portait le rendaient plus homme que son apparence de d'habitude.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- C'est vraiment magnifique s'émerveilla Alec en rosissant

\- N'est-ce pas questionna son patron

Alec fixa le dos de son patron, il pensa que malgré son visage enfantin il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un ado.

\- Directeur, vous savez combien j'ai peur de mon visage et pourtant vous insister rougit Alec

Ils allèrent dans un hôtel, Alec avait une écharpe bleue autour du cou.

\- Directeur, je crois que c'est par là montra Alec

Il avait vu un arbre de Noël à l'entrée, il essaya d'éviter que Magnus soit en contact avec l'arbre de Noël. Il lit la brochure sur la fête pour éviter les choses religieuses,

\- Directeur par ici dévoila Alec en montrant la salle

Il soupira de soulagement,

\- De cette façon, il ne peut pas voir le sapin bon maintenant voyons la fête pensa Alec en priant

\- Au fait commença Magnus en se retournant

Il retira son écharpe autour du cou, et l'ouvrit en grand pour cacher le sapin. Tous virent l'action d'Alec, Magnus éclata de rire en s'appuyant sur le mur. Alec se sentit vexé,

\- C'est que j'appelle de la dévotion sourit Magnus en le regardant

Alec rougit violemment, il essaya de se ressaisir en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Il observa les invités qui avait l'esprit de Noël, il fut inquiet pour son patron qui semblait aller bien. Il vit que celui-ci tenait un verre de champagne,

\- Directeur, votre verre commença Alec

\- Je vais vous en donner un aussi ça ira questionna Magnus en lui donnant un verre d'alcool

\- Ha heu non je…essayais de refuser Alec

\- J'ai finalement fait de toi un homme raffiné, prends ton temps et charme tout le monde ce soir susurra Magnus en l'attrapant par la mâchoire

Il rougit furieusement de timidité,

\- Je ne pourrais pas même si ma vie en dépendait rumina Alec

\- Mesdames, messieurs merci d'être là ce soir, nous sommes très reconnaissants pour toutes vos donations. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur et pour exprimer notre gratitude, nous vous avons préparé une chorale annonça l'hôte

Alec paniqua sur ce qui allait se passer, il précipita son regard sur son patron qui ne souffrait pas pour le moment. Il pensa qu'il allait bien, il marcha vers lui en réalisant que celui-ci n'allait jamais montrer sa faiblesse.

\- Directeur par ici s'il vous plait décréta Alec en le tirant hors de la salle

Ils étaient dans le couloir de l'hôtel,

\- Lightwood mais qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Magnus

\- Vous allez bien demanda Alec

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondit Magnus en tournant la tête

\- Directeur, même en faisant cette tête vous ne pouvez pas me tromper. Les seuls moments où vous paraissez ainsi sont quand vous tentez de cacher combien vous avez mal sans mentionner que vous n'avez pas eu de « repas » récemment alors ça doit être dur pour vous en ce moment n'ai-je pas raison s'exclama Alec sérieux

Les yeux de Magnus changèrent pour prendre la forme de ceux d'un chat,

\- Rien d'étonnant de la part de mon secrétaire si parfait s'évanouit Magnus dans ses bras

\- Directeur s'affola Alec en le rattrapant

Magnus se réveilla dans une chambre et vit Alec près de lui,

\- Où suis-je demanda Magnus

\- Toujours à l'hôtel, j'ai demandé une chambre, une chance j'ai presque dû les menacer pour l'avoir répondit Alec

\- Malin comme toujours ricana Magnus en se redressant

\- Pas encore conseilla Alec en l'aidant

Il regarda le visage essoufflé de son patron,

\- Directeur, n'avez-vous pas besoin de sang finalement. Dois-je appeler quelqu'un proposa Alec inquiet

\- Non, ce sera seulement embêtant réfuta Magnus

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça soupira Alec déçu

Magnus l'observa un moment avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, Alec rosi légèrement par ce geste

\- Cela montre seulement combien tu me connais souffla Magnus

Alec réalisa que veiller sur son boss n'était pas son devoir mais qu'il voulait juste le sauver, il savait que si leur relation continuait ainsi,il pourrait se briser mais au fond de lui il voulait juste protéger Magnus

\- Lightwood, puis-je avoir ton sang questionna Magnus en relevant la tête pour le regarder

\- Directeur, vous pouvez avoir mon sang proposa Alec en même temps

Ils se regardèrent entre eux surpris, Magnus ricana alors qu'Alec rougissait. Le vampire le tira pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit,

\- Je vais te donner quelques mauvais souvenirs de plus alors susurra Magnus

Il pencha vers son cou pour plonger ses crocs, le cœur d'Alec trembla sous la morsure. Il ressentit la douleur avant la douceur ce qui était effrayant pour lui, il sentait la chaleur s'installer dans son corps. Magnus releva la tête et le regarda fixement, il caressa ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Alec était de retour au bureau paré pour les vacances de fin d'année, il était comme toujours surchargé de travail.

\- Directeur, voici trois nouveaux problèmes inattendus que vous devez regarder. Ce document doit être envoyé par fax à la première heure demain matin alors si vous pouviez signer ici. Bon je vais aller déposer ces documents maintenant expliqua Alec en faisant son travail assez rapidement

\- Lightwood n'est-ce pas l'heure de rentrer pour vous demanda Magnus agacé

\- Si vous coopérez directeur je pourrai rentrer sourit Alec qui ressemblait à un rictus diabolique

\- Je vois, donc si je ne coopère pas vous resterez avec moi toute la nuit conclu Magnus en s'asseyant sur son bureau pour s'approcher de lui

\- Si vous ne coopérez pas, je n'obligerai pas la compagnie à me payer des heures supplémentaires et je rentrerai directement chez moi sourit Alec encore plus sous forme de rictus

\- Tu triches, calme et composé comme d'habitude, je ne peux même pas égratigner ton masque du parfait secrétaire. Ce n'est pas drôle si je ne peux plus t'embêter bouda Magnus en s'installant sur la chaise

Alec comprit que Magnus parlait de ce qu'il c'était passé lors de la fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés dans la chambre d'hôtel, il lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui car il lui avait pris trop de sang et qu'il devait se reposer pour récupérer. Il lui avait donné le même conseil en s'en allant, sur tout le long du chemin il s'était demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser son patron. De plus il avait aimé le baiser,il avait même gémi, il avait réalisé que c'était juste un malentendu et donc ils avaient repris leurs relations de confiance entre eux au travail. Il était pris sur ses pensées partagés sur ses sentiments sur le baiser, Magnus marchait derrière lui,

\- Pourquoi tu n'ébouriffe pas un peu tes cheveux, questionna Magnus en posant la main sur ses cheveux plaqués

\- AH sursauta Alec

Il mit la main sur sa bouche à cause de son cri, il était en train de penser au baiser et voilà que Magnus se glissait dans son dos.

\- Tu étais un vrai gentleman à cette soirée tu sais dévoila Magnus en ricanant

\- Si ce n'est pas plaqué je ne peux pas travailler déclara Alec

\- Même sans les lunettes tu ne ressemblais en rien à un enfant confia Magnus en lui retirant

\- Directeur réfuta Alec en rougissant légèrement

\- Ebouriffe-les, juste un peu demanda Magnus en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alec

Il admira la beauté d'Alec qui rougissait, il se ressaisit avant de se retourner.

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec en remettant ses lunettes

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu peux appeler pour un repas maintenant demanda Magnus

Alec fut médusé par la demande de Magnus, il prit l'agenda de Magnus pour vérifier.

\- Lightwood appela Magnus

\- Ah oui monsieur, Etta, Imasu et Wolseley ils ont pu avoir le temps de récupérer depuis la dernière fois mais je crois que deux entre eux sont en déplacement alors expliqua Alec

\- Entendu coupa Magnus en prenant sa veste

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur,

\- Vous sortez demanda Alec

\- Faites des réservations pour un restaurant et appelez-moi quand c'est fait, je ne rentrerai pas ordonna Magnus

Alec avait l'impression de tomber du haut d'un immeuble,

\- Compris souffla Alec ayant un pincement au cœur

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce pincement au cœur, Magnus marchait rapidement en dehors de la compagnie énervée. Alec trouva son patron qui observait la baie vitrée

\- Directeur au sujet de ces documents expliqua Alec

Magnus ne l'écoutait plus préférant le fixer,

\- Directeur interpella Alec

\- Je m'en occuperais plus tard partez ordonna Magnus

\- Mais commença Alec confus

\- J'AI DIT PARTEZ s'écria Magnus

Alec resta bouche bée par l'ordre brutal de Magnus, plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus l'évitait en lui disant de déposer les documents sur son bureau avant de lui demander de partir où le prévenir qu'il ne resterait pas au bureau. Alec ne comprenait pas le comportement de son patron,

\- Je sais qu'il doit assister à beaucoup de réunions mais pas à ce point pensa Alec

Il vit les documents s'accumuler sur son bureau, il se ressaisit pour s'occuper de son travail. Il ramena les dossiers rangés en passant devant le bureau de Magnus, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il soupira en se disant quoi qu'il fasse ce n'était pas suffisant, pendant ce temps Magnus venait de coucher avec son amante du jour. Il essuya le sang sur ses lèvres avant de se lever du lit, il alluma une cigarette en regardant la ville. Il serra les poings plongés dans ses pensées, Alec venaient de terminer son travail. Il regarda sa montre pour se demander si son patron était bien à la réunion d'aujourd'hui, le téléphone sonna et il se précipita dessus.

\- Bureau du directeur Bane, Lightwood à l'appareil accueillit Alec

Il écouta son interlocuteur,

\- Ah oui, entendu j'arrive répondit Alec

Il descendit à l'accueil avec un dossier quand il vit Magnus s'approcher en compagnie d'un client, il l'admira quelques minutes avant de marcher vers lui.

\- Bonjour directeur, voici les documents dévoila Alec

\- Ok, je dois sortir juste après la réunion répondit Magnus

\- Hein stupéfié Alec

\- Apportez les rapports dans ma voiture ordonna Magnus en partant

Alec le regarda partir en fixant son dos,

\- Entendu répondit Alec

Il le fixa en sentant un pincement au cœur à cause de l'ignorance de Magnus, il souhaita que celui-ci se retourne vers lui. Mais Magnus sortit du bâtiment sans jeter un regard, le secrétaire fut attristé par ça.

\- Au sujet de la réunion d'aujourd'hui directeur interpella le client

Magnus retira ses lunettes et les serra dans ses mains en pensant aux expressions d'Alec, il baissa la tête en serrant la mâchoire. Alec rangea un document quand une goutte d'eau tomba de sa main, il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il retira ses lunettes,

\- Qu'est'ce que…mais qu'est'ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi renifla Alec en essuyant ses larmes

Il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir avec fracas, Magnus marchait dans son bureau. Alec fut étonné de le trouver ici alors qu'il avait une réunion, celui-ci le fixait avec ses yeux de chat.

\- Directeur heu, la réunion est déjà …commença Alec

Le patron s'avança vers lui avant de l'embrasser, il fut éberlué par le geste.

\- Directeur commença Alec

Il se fit couper par le baiser de Magnus, il gémit dans le baiser langoureux de son boss. Ils rompirent le baiser,

\- J'ai besoin de ton sang ordonna Magnus d'un ton d'urgent en l'allongeant sur son bureau

\- Vous…ne vous sentez pas bien, vous avez eu votre « repas » hier proposa Alec en gémissant sous les lèvres de Magnus près de son oreille

\- Non, personne d'autre ne conviendra si ce n'est ton sang. Ma soif ne peut être assouvie expliqua Magnus en plantant ses canines dans le cou d'Alec

Il but son sang, Alec haleta de plaisir sous les endorphines de la morsure. Le vampire lécha le sang sur la clavicule de son secrétaire après avoir déboutonné sa chemise à moitié, Alec le regarda les joues rouges de plaisir, le torse dévoilé avec les cheveux décoiffés

\- C'est quoi ce truc avec ton sang, il n'a même pas un goût particulier pourtant il est différent des autres. Le désir que j'aie pour ton sang ne peut être satisfait par aucune autre femme pourquoi expliqua Magnus au-dessus de lui

Alec était encore dans les vapes avant de remarquer le sourire de Magnus,

\- On dirait que ton sang est d'une rare finesse conclue Magnus

\- Quoi demanda Alec déboussolé

\- Ta dévotion est tellement grande qu'il produit un excellent sang, on doit revoir tes horaires trouva Magnus comme une évidence

Le noiraud était confus devant la demande de son patron, celui-ci se releva et le fixa en souriant.

\- Le meilleur secrétaire dont je puisse rêver n'est pas seulement talentueux mais aussi délicieux sourit Magnus en coin

\- Délie…oubliez ça je ne peux pas le faire s'exclama Alec

\- Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit que seul ton sang peut me satisfaire alors si je meurs de faim et que je souffre, je ne saurai pas faire mon travail. Tu ne te sens pas concerné par ça ? N'est-ce pas la fonction principale d'un secrétaire de faire en sorte que son patron soit plus à son aise et n'es-tu pas mon parfait secrétaire sourit Magnus semblable à un rictus diabolique

Alec fulmina à cause des propos de son patron, il avait l'impression de lentement s'enfoncer dans un marais. Quelques jours plus tard, Alec regarda le bureau de son employeur après avoir entendu des cris de plaisir. Il reprit son travail quand la porte s'ouvrit,

\- Lightwood préparez la voiture ordonna Magnus

\- Tout de suite directeur Bane répondit Alec en prenant le téléphone

\- Et aussi je veux ton sang susurra Magnus en lui attrapant le menton

\- Je crois que vous venez d'avoir votre « repas » monsieur rougit Alec

\- Oui mon estomac est plein mais ma soif n'est pas étanchée, je te l'ai dit non ?Si ce n'est pas ton sang ça n'ira pas déclara Magnus en contournant le bureau d'Alec

Il lui prit la main, il l'ouvrit pour prendre son doigt.

\- Ce genre de chose n'est pas inclus dans mes fonctions de secrétaire rougit Alec essayant de le convaincre

\- Non cela ne fais pas partie de ton travail, c'est de ta faute si tu as un si bon sang accusa Magnus

Il lui mordit le doigt, Alec lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir sous la blessure. Il essayait de se retenir de gémir davantage sous la langue de Magnus sur son doigt en sang, il commença à avoir un début d'érection.

\- Stop gémit Alec

\- Tu es très sensible, ton sang change de goût instantanément susurra Magnus

Il rougit furieusement avant de s'énerver ce qui calma son excitation,

\- Je ne suis pas une rareté alors bas les pattes fulmina Alec en tenant son doigt

\- Oui c'est vraiment ce que tu es sourit Magnus

Il fut stupéfait de voir le visage heureux de Magnus, il était admiratif et ils entendirent un gémissement dans le bureau de Magnus.

\- Lightwood, la voiture ordonna Magnus

\- Oui monsieur tout de suite souffla Alec

Il savait que Magnus n'avait pas changé dans ses relations avec ses repas, mais depuis quelque temps il volait une goutte du sang à son secrétaire pour apaiser sa soif.

\- Mais quoi qu'il en dise, il aime avoir des femmes ce n'est pas par nécessité rumina Alec

Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine en sachant que son boss rendait ses conquêtes folles d'extase, il secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées empreintes de jalousie. Il rougit légèrement quand il se rappela quand il avait pleuré devant l'ignorance de Magnus envers lui, il était très content qu'il reconnaisse son travail. Il serra les poings et se dit qu'il ne devait plus avoir ce genre de penser envers Magnus, il souffla déterminé. Il vit un mouchoir plein de sang, il s'énerva légèrement devant le gaspillage de son patron concernant le sang et le garda avec lui pour le brûler plus tard.

\- Lightwood interpella une collègue

\- Oui demanda Alec en cachant le mouchoir ensanglanté

\- Au sujet de la présentation des nouveautés pour demain informa sa collègue

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec en fourrant le bout de tissu dans son pantalon

Alec accueillit des clients quand une voiture se gara devant la compagnie,

\- Le manager et sa mère la femme du PDG remarqua son collègue

\- C'est la première fois que je la vois renchéris une autre

\- C'est inhabituel de la voir à cette heure de la journée, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était allergique à la lumière du soleil expliqua son collègue

\- Vraiment demanda l'autre

Le noiraud observa la mère de Magnus entouré de voiles sous un parapluie qu'avait ouvert Jem,

\- Au fait n'est-ce pas également le cas pour le directeur Bane questionna la première commère

\- Alors c'est probablement héréditaire, ils sont mère et fils après tout conclu la deuxième commère

Un vent violent vint se prendre dans le parapluie et dans le voile, la mère de Magnus fut exposée au soleil. Alec se précipita sur la génitrice de son patron pour aller l'aider,

\- Mère, mère tenez bon, vite allons à l'intérieur s'affola Jem en protégeant sa mère du soleil

\- Vite préparez une salle privée ordonna Alec

La femme sentit une douleur et se jeta sur Alec pour attraper sa poche où il y avait le mouchoir en sang, il comprit que la mère de son boss était aussi un vampire.

\- Excusez-moi mais avez-vous les mêmes circonstances que le directeur Bane questionna Alec

\- La salle est prête veuillez me suivre informa un employé

\- Manager, je vais l'accompagner, dépêchez-vous d'aller à la salle de réunion conseilla Alec

\- Mais commença Jem

\- Je m'en charge rassura Alec avec un sourire

Il emmena sa patronne dans la salle privé en laissant Jem en plan,

\- Lightwood, vous…commença Jem

Alec avait emmené sa patronne dans la salle privé,

\- Vous vous sentez mieux demanda Alec inquiet

\- Oui merci répondit la mère de Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Le rejet de Magnus et la mutation d'Alec. Bisous glacés.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109: Tu ne vas pas encore l'aimer dans ce chapitre parce que il sera encore méchant avec Alec, mais dans le prochain ça va arranger.**

 **Angel Clary: Tu vas être content de ce chapitre et aussi tu vas beaucoup baver XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec ouvrit le tiroir et vit une bible,

\- Une bible remarqua Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood appela sa patronne

\- Oui, excusez-moi pour la présentation tardive je suis Alexander Gédéon Lightwood secrétaire privé du directeur Bane se présenta Alec poli

\- Ha oui, c'est vous conclue la femme vampire

Elle mit la main sur sa tête,

\- Madame s'inquiéta Alec

Il se précipita vers elle,

\- Madame avez-vous besoin de sang questionna Alec

\- Alors effectivement vous savez pour Magnus et moi conclu la mère de Magnus

\- J'ai su à votre sujet aujourd'hui, m'occuper des circonstances du directeur Magnus fait partie de mes fonctions. Ce fut l'une des conditions pour laquelle il a accepté de me garder, madame si vous en avez besoin vous pouvez avoir mon sang s'exclama Alec déterminé

\- Comment demanda la mère du directeur curieuse

\- Je sais que vous en avez besoin pour retrouver des forces, si je conviens vous pouvez avoir mon sang s'exclama Alec encore déterminé

\- Merci mais nous ne pouvons boire que le sang de personnes opposées à part Magnus qui lui est bisexuelle expliqua la mère de Magnus en souriant

\- Eh oh vraiment, Je suis tellement désolé, je l'ignorais s'excusa Alec terriblement gêné

\- Non inutile de vous excuser, vous êtes vraiment une personne sérieuse et de confiance. Je suis très heureux que Magnus ait quelqu'un comme vous à ses côtés, je ne peux pas le protéger moi-même alors…souffla la mère de Magnus

\- Madame commença Alec

\- Non, c'est que cet enfant me hait parce que c'est de ma faute s'il est né vampire et parce qu'après sa naissance j'ai abandonné ce clan. Mais ne vous méprenez pas,Jem et lui sont tous deux issus de mon mari et moi, oui peut-être devrais-je vous en parler aussi. Un vampire ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants avec un autre vampire, les vampires mâles ont des enfants avec les femmes humaines et les vampires femelles avec des hommes humains et ces enfants ne sont pas hybrides. Ils sont soit complètement humains soit complètement vampire, mais parfois il peut arriver que les vampires mâles aient des enfants avec des hommes. C'est pourquoi même s'ils sont issus des mêmes parents Jem est né humain tandis que Magnus est né vampire. Les vampires ont pour règle de ne pas s'attacher aux humains en général donc quand l'enfant qu'ils désirent est conçu, ils retournent dans le clan des vampires mais j'aimais Asmodée alors même si Magnus est né vampire j'ai décidé d'abandonner le clan le condamnant à l'isolation et à la solitude. C'est pourquoi il ne me parle jamais de rien alors je vous en prie essayer de l'encourager autant que possible à ma place, Je vous confie Magnus, raconta la mère de Magnus confiante en Alec

\- Madame souffla Alec ému

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Asmodée,

\- Evi appela Asmodée inquiet

\- Chéri sourit sa femme

\- Monsieur le PDG s'étonna Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood merci, je m'en occupe à partir de là remercia Asmodée

\- Merci monsieur Lightwood remercia Evi

Alec s'en alla en entendant la demande d'Evi pour avoir du sang de son époux, il tourna la tête pour voir la mère de Magnus en train de plonger ses canines dans le cou de son mari. Il pensa à son patron qui aimait jouer avec ses conquêtes qui étaient une source de nourriture pour lui et des réceptacles pour sa progéniture, il se demanda quelle était sa place dans tout ça.

\- Lightwood sait que tu es un vampire n'est-ce pas entendit Alec

Il s'approcha et surprit la conversation de Jem et Magnus,

\- Magnus ne me dit pas que Lightwood et toi êtes commença Jem

\- Cela ne te regarde pas coupa Magnus froidement

\- Non, ça me regarde, c'est un employé important. Monsieur Lightwood est un homme sérieux et honnête à l'opposé de ceux avec qui tu sors d'habitude râla Jem

\- Ola y a des enfants de nos clients dedans alors ne râle pas sourit Magnus moqueur

\- De plus il est ton secrétaire depuis une période inhabituellement longue, serais ce parce que tu as des sentiments particuliers pour lui conclut Jem

La conclusion fait réagir Magnus, Alec baissa la tête en attendant la suite de la conversation.

\- Des sentiments ? Moi ? Envers cet humain ? C'est complètement absurde mais c'est vraiment un excellent secrétaire et il est très utile en tant qu'un humain j'apprécie ça. Ah et aussi son sang est délicieux, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'un si bon goût le rend si spécial expliqua Magnus d'un ton indifférent

\- MAGNUS gronda Jem

Alec fut choqué d'entendre Magnus parler de lui de cette manière en parlant de lui comme de la nourriture, il regarda et vit que Jem était sur le point de frapper son patron.

\- Magnus, tu…s'exclama Jem

\- MANAGER cria Alec

Il se précipita sur Jem pour le tirer loin de son boss,

\- S'il vous plait arrêté manager, je suis celui qui a décidé de rester le secrétaire du directeur tout en sachant qu'il était un vampire et je suis celui qui a offert mon sang. Tout va bien de mon côté manager, je son secrétaire et donc je lui suis utile. Rien de plus rien de moins ne rassura Alec en souriant

Alec se retourna en pensant qu'aux yeux de Magnus il aurait été spécial mais il était juste de la nourriture pour lui comme ses conquêtes, il se sentait stupide par rapport à tout ça. Il sourit en se disant qu'il pouvait rester son secrétaire, Magnus l'observa en train de faire son travail.

\- Lightwood, est-ce que le rendez-vous avec Raziel céramique est demain questionna Magnus

\- Hein s'étonna Alec

\- J'ai vu le manager de Raziel tout à l'heure il m'a dit que sa secrétaire vous avez appelé pour un fixer un rendez-vous expliqua Magnus

\- Juste un moment patienta Alec

Il consulta l'agenda et vit qu'il avait fait une erreur de prise de rendez-vous,

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est mon erreur. Je l'ai accidentellement marqué pour la semaine prochaine s'excusa Alec terriblement coupable

\- Donc j'ai un autre rendez-vous demain à la même heure demanda Magnus

\- Oui, vous avez un rendez-vous avec le directeur Monteverde prévu à cette heure consulta Alec

Il se sentait coupable devant l'immense erreur qu'il avait commise,

\- Très bien contactez Monteverde et tacher de changer l'heure mais le rendez-vous suivant doit être maintenu à tout prix ordonna Magnus

\- Oui monsieur répondit Alec

\- Rassemblez toutes les informations dont j'aurai besoin demain et préparer les fichiers pour la réunion déclara Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il commença à réparer ses erreurs, il se sentait stupide d'avoir fait cette erreur à cause de son inattention. Après tout il était le secrétaire du directeur uniquement parce qu'il était son parfait secrétaire, il fait tout possible pour le réparer. Magnus regarda son agenda,

\- Très bien, nous sommes dans les temps finalement décréta Magnus en allumant une cigarette

\- Je suis vraiment désolé directeur s'excusa Alec

Magnus le fixait,

\- Cela ne me suffit pas accusa Magnus

\- Directeur s'exclama Alec

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même dernièrement, ces derniers mois tu as fait clairement comprendre que tu étais talentueux et ceci est une erreur à l'opposé de ton caractère expliqua Magnus

\- Directeur souffla Alec

\- Ton comportement a changé après la présentation des nouveaux produits conclus Magnus

\- Non, ça…ça n'a pas de rapport c'est un problème personnel. Je suis sincèrement désolé de causer des problèmes, s'excusa Alec

\- Même si c'est très inhabituel de ta part c'est quand même une erreur,fait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus ajouta Magnus

\- Oui monsieur accepta Alec

Il s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant de fatigue, il passa une main dans ses cheveux paillettés.

\- Je suis si fatigué, je veux ton sang soupira Magnus

Alec rougit de timidité, il baissa la tête sur le côté.

\- Heu mais…bredouilla Alec

\- Tu fuis tes devoirs de secrétaire, j'ai bossé comme un dingue pour réparer ton erreur. N'ai-je pas droit à une récompense susurra Magnus

Il retira sa cravate autour de son cou et déboutonna sa chemise pour exposer son cou, Magnus le regarda avec ses yeux de chat et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Magnus pour qu'il puisse boire son sang, son patron planta ses canines dans sa gorge. Alec gémit de plaisir sous la morsure, Magnus lécha le sang sur la clavicule d'Alec.

\- Stop gémit Alec

\- C'est impossible pour le moment, peur de salir tes vêtements avec le sang susurra Magnus

\- Mais d'habitude tu l'essuies pour le jeter trembla Alec

\- Je ne peux pas gâcher une seule de goutte de ton sang, parce que cette seule goutte peut satisfaire ma soif c'est un extraordinaire mets que je chéris raconta Magnus

Alec ne savait pas quoi dire devant la déclaration de Magnus, il pensa qu'il ne valait rien en tant qu'un humain. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus entra dans son bureau,

\- Bienvenu monsieur accueillit Alec

\- Viens Lightwood demanda Magnus en le prenant par le bras

Il le plaqua contre le mur de son bureau, il mordit son oreille pour boire son sang. Il gémit de plaisir,

\- On ne peut pas faire ça réfuta Alec rouge de plaisir

\- « ça » je ne peux plus avoir ton sang ou bien on ne peut plus le faire au bureau sourit Magnus en coin

\- On ne peut pas le faire de cette façon, je suis votre secrétaire et je suis à vos ordres tout en sachant que vous êtes un vampire. Il est donc inutile de me traiter comme vos conquêtes avec qui vous vous nourrissez et qui ignorent tout de vous expliqua Alec en remontant ses lunettes

\- Ce qui veut dire que cela te serait égal si je buvais ton sang sans que ça te procure le moindre plaisir ? A moins que cela ne veuille dire que tu n'as besoin de rien pour améliorer la qualité de ton sang, tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela. Une seule goutte de ton sang suffit à satisfaire cette faim que j'ai envers toi, il est d'une qualité incomparable. Une goutte suffit pour me combler plus que n'importe quel repas susurra Magnus

Alec rougit devant les propos de Magnus, il était sur le point s'en aller

\- Mais ce n'est pas très difficile, tu es tellement sensible déclara Magnus

\- Directeur, je pense que vous ne devriez pas boire mon sang juste après un repas mais dans les jours qui suivent,avec un tel planning sa devrait réfréner votre faim non proposa Alec

\- Un sang qui n'est pas le tien ne fait qu'empirer cette faim donc même si je viens d'avoir un repas, j'ai toujours besoin d'une goutte de ta part sans quoi je ne pourrais pas tenir avec un tel planning. Je finirai par te manger toute entier tu sais sourit Magnus d'un ton moqueur

Le secrétaire fulmina devant l'arrogance et l'égoïsme de son patron mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était heureux car il était content que son patron ait besoin de lui,

\- Je devrais faire un planning pour ton sang hein ? Ton sens du devoir est presque choquant révéla Magnus en fumant sa cigarette

Il marcha dans le couloir plongé dans ses pensées,

\- Lightwood appela Jem

\- Manager Bane répondit Alec

\- Vous avez un moment proposa Jem

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir en direction du bureau de Jem,

\- Comment va mon frère aujourd'hui demanda le frère de Magnus

\- Le président n'est pas encore arrivé répondit Alec

\- Ah il est dehors pour le travail comme d'habitude ? La création d'un nouveau département de développement de nouveaux produits était son idée après tout. Il continue de me donner diverses instructions par e-mail, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps que j'ai peur d'oublier son visage ria Jem légèrement

\- Ah ça doit être dur pour vous conclu Alec

Il regarda le manager ouvrit le bureau, il admira Jem car c'était l'homme idéal pour lui car celui-ci était talentueux et très élégant.

\- Asseyez-vous accueillit Jem

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre travail s'excusa Alec en s'asseyant

\- Ce n'est rien, je souhaite vous parler de Magnus. Si vous acceptez mon offre, je peux vous faire muter dans un autre service proposa Jem sérieux

\- Êtes-vous entrain de dire que je ne suis pas capable d'être le secrétaire du directeur Bane, Manager questionna Alec

\- Et bien en quelque sorte, il est vrai que votre relation actuelle avec Magnus n'est pas appropriée mais ce n'est pas à ce quoi je pensais. J'ai entendu dire que le jour où ma mère s'est évanouis à cause du soleil vous êtes allé jusqu'à lui offrir votre sang sourit Jem

\- Heu et bien, c'est vrai que j'ai fait une telle proposition mais à cet instant j'ignorais que les vampires ne pouvaient se nourrir que du sang des personnes de sexes opposés à par le directeur souffla Alec mal à l'aise

\- Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que cela montre votre dévouement et votre sens des responsabilités, continuer à ce poste et offrir votre sang à Magnus sont des choses sur lesquelles vous avez insisté, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais est- ce bien vrai ? Mais bon Magnus prend juste avantage sur vous et vos qualités il vous utilise, je m'inquiète à votre sujet, d'un autre côté si vous vous êtes amoureux de Magnus conclu Jem

\- IMPOSSIBLE, ah non c'est un adorable…je veux dire admirable employeur respect…heu oui c'est sûr en tant que personne enfin pour dire je suis le secrétaire et il est le directeur. Un tel sentiment est hors de question articula Alec en réalisant ses sentiments pour Magnus

Il pensa à tous les moments passés avec lui,

\- C'est impossible compris Alec

Jem scruta le visage d'Alec qui pleurait à cause de ses sentiments,

\- Lightwood, vous êtes vraiment tombé profondément amoureux de Magnus, alors c'est d'autant plus une raison de vous distancer de lui. Vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas ? Que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, Magnus est un homme très difficile à aimer il est mon petit frère et je suis supposé l'aimer mais la compréhension entre un humain et un vampire n'est pas aisée et aimer un vampire est encore pire. Bien sûr il n'est pas impossible que vous le changiez si cela arrive et qu'il est heureux avec vous je le serai également. Mais pour Magnus le fait que notre mère ait quitté le clan par amour pour notre père n'est rien d'autre qu'une trahison, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est très difficile pour lui d'avoir des sentiments pour une femme humaine. D'où ma proposition de vous muter et pas seulement du secrétariat un autre poste vous irait, parlez-en autour de vous,à vos amis et à votre famille, réfléchissez-y proposa Jem en se levant de sa chaise

Alec se leva et alla vers la porte,

\- Vous pouvez rester ici pour reprendre vos esprits conseilla Jem

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il réalisa qu'il tentait de se contrôler et sans qu'il ne le sache il est tombé amoureux, celui-ci était arrogant et égoïste aussi insensible en plus un Casanova. Il était heureux quand il disait qu'il avait besoin de lui alors pourquoi ou comment se fait-il qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui, le téléphone sonna

\- Allo Lightwood à l'appareil répondit Alec

\- C'est moi, je dois rencontrer le staff de la compagnie Verlac immédiatement prévint Magnus dans le téléphone

\- Compris répondit Alec

\- J'ai besoin que vous me prépariez les documents nécessaires pour les séduire dans la signature d'un contrat vous pouvez le faire questionna Magnus

\- Oui accepta Alec déterminé

\- Bien, quand vous aurez fini apportez-moi le tout je vous envoie Raphaël. Il sera là dans deux heures signala Magnus

\- Compris Monsieur exécuta Alec

Alec raccrocha et s'occupa du travail demandé par Magnus, il se sentait reconnu et respecté ce qui le rendait heureux. Il se rendit en bas pour voir que Raphaël l'attendait avec la voiture,

\- Raphaël, où est le directeur exactement questionna Alec

\- Chez lui dans sa maison répondit Raphaël

Il se rendait chez Magnus ce qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade,

\- Raphaël, vous savez que le directeur est un vampire mais vous êtes quand même son service questionna Alec

\- Oui répondit Raphaël

\- Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi demanda le secrétaire

\- Il n'y a pas de raison spéciale mais il m'a engagé alors que j'étais au plus bas de mon existence, peu importe si la personne est un voleur ou quelqu'un de la haute société il juge les gens sur leur capacité. Magnus est une personne qui trouvera toujours la véritable valeur des gens, c'est pourquoi je suis là expliqua le chauffeur

Il le déposa devant un immeuble, Raphaël fit le code de l'immeuble pour Alec.

\- Je vous prêterais mes clefs, vous pouvez entrer maintenant, Magnus a beaucoup subi la lumière directe ces derniers jours alors il est vraiment fatigué expliqua Raphaël en lui donnant la clef de l'appartement de Magnus

Alec entra dans l'immeuble en sentant son cœur dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour rejoindre l'appartement de Magnus, il ouvrit la porte en se servant de la clef.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur appela Alec en entrant dans l'appartement

Magnus était assis dans son canapé,

\- Par ici, tu es là juste à temps répondit Magnus

Alec s'approcha de lui,

\- J'ai arrangé une réunion avec le staff exécutif de la compagnie Verlac demain à 16 h, vous aurez à peu près une demi-heure avertie Alec

\- Bien je n'ai pas besoin de plus de toutes façons déclara Magnus

\- Voici les documents dont vous avez besoin, j'ai utilisé le même dossier que pour l'ouverture du compte de cette compagnie il y a deux ans. J'y ai également inclus les informations de l'atelier Fell et Grey qui seront présentes, je peux vous apporter les nouveaux produits avant la réunion proposa Alec en lui remettant le document

\- Bon travaille félicita Magnus

Le vampire retapa sur son ordinateur, Alec l'observa et vit son visage très fatigué.

\- Voulez-vous que je prépare quelque chose pendant ce temps proposa Alec

\- Non ça ira réfuta Magnus

Il ferma son ordinateur en soupirant de fatigue,

\- Vous avez l'air très fatigué monsieur remarqua Alec

\- Oui je le suis approuva Magnus

\- Votre « repas » est planifié pour demain mais si vous voulez je peux appeler quelqu'un proposa Alec

\- Je n'appelle pas personne ici de plus ils n'apportent que des problèmes répondit Magnus

Il tira sur la manche d'Alec pour que celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, il le regarda avec son regard de vampire.

\- J'aurai besoin de ton sang susurra Magnus

Magnus enleva les lunettes d'Alec qui pensa aux mots de celui-ci, il décoiffa Alec en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Si je retire le masque de le secrétaire, tu as un visage d'ado taquina Magnus

Alec s'énerva en tournant la tête en boudant,

\- Mais j'admets qu'en tant que secrétaire tu es parfait, alors ne te fâche pas. Je ne parle pas de tes lunettes et de ta coiffure quand je dis « masque » tu montres une facette complètement différente alors même sans les lunettes et le reste tu ne montres que ton masque de secrétaire et jamais l'autre confessa Magnus

Le noiraud reconnut que son patron avait raison mais il se demanda pourquoi lui,

\- Lightwood souffla Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Il l'embrassa passionnément, Alec se confessa en pensés. Il l'allongea en déboutonnant sa chemise à demi pour plonger ses crocs en lui, Alec se laissait faire en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en passant une main sur son torse, il pinça ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

\- Directeur gémit Alec

Le vampire s'arrêta en le regarda la chemise à moitié ouverte les joues rouges de plaisir, il prit le manteau de d'Alec et lui jeta à la figure.

\- Assez, rentrez chez vous ordonna Magnus en allumant une cigarette

\- Oui monsieur répondit Alec en tenant son manteau

Il s'en allait en laissant Magnus seul,

\- Alors le sang n'était pas ce que je désirai compris Magnus agacé

Alec courait en se tenant les épaules, son cœur lui faisait mal à cause du rejet de Magnus. Il commença à pleurer dans la rue quand une voiture se gara près de lui,

\- Lightwood, j'allais voir Magnus, est-ce qu'il vous a fait quelque chose demanda Jem

\- Manager, je ne peux plus rester près du président sanglota Alec dans les bras de Jem

Alec se retrouva quelques jours plus dans le bureau de Jem après sa confession car ses sentiments lui faisaient mal,

\- Pardon demanda Alec

\- Je vous retire le poste de secrétaire privé du directeur Bane, pour le moment vos tâches de secrétaire seront réparties sur le staff du secrétariat général. Utiliser l'excuse de la santé si vous désirez prendre un congé pendant ce temps je m'occuperai des formalités et de votre mutation, je sais qu'il boit votre sang de manière régulière mais je pense que même si vous n'êtes pas là il va s'adapter. Nous allons devoir retourner à son planning de repas d'il y a six mois c'est tout bien sûr il aura besoin de temps pour se réajuster expliqua Jem

\- Euh manager Bane je…je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'aurai pas dû vous dire ça. Vous avez été si gentil avec moi auparavant que je me suis permis de me plaindre, parce que vous êtes la seule personne à tout savoir au sujet du directeur,de moi-même et de notre relation. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'une chose si personnelle soit venue entraver la bonne marche de notre entreprise, je comprends que cela soit absolument inqualifiable pour un adulte. Et puis il y a ce dossier d'ouverture d'un nouveau département c'est un moment critique pour la compagnie et le directeur Bane et moi je…, expliquai Alec se sentit coupable

\- Lightwood, qu'avez-vous exactement fait pour entraver cette société ? Ne dites pas de telles choses et ne prenez pas le jugement des autres à cœur. Pour les autres ce n'est qu'une banale relation avec son secrétaire mais pour vous c'est une blessure que vous pourriez garder toute votre vie, vous avez tout enduré jusqu'à présent alors qui peut vous jugez responsable ? Aucun problème de cette société ne vaut la peine que vous vous détruisez pour elle conseilla Jem

Alec baissa la tête devant le conseil du manager,

\- Vous êtes l'employé parfait si vous nous quittiez ce serait une grande perte, il se peut que vous preniez cela comme un ordre mais quittez Magnus ordonna Jem

Il resta tétaniser par l'ordre de Jem et il ne savait plus quoi dire,

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de votre mère qui travaille dans une de nos boutiques, je me chargerai de sa sécurité je vous le promets promis Jem

\- Manager vous saviez…commença Alec

\- Hm non pas vraiment mais je connais Magnus et je sais qu'il n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de vous menacer, il ne laisse jamais facilement partir les outils qui le servent expliqua le manager

Il fut blessé par le mot outil, son cœur se serra encore plus. Jem se leva de sa chaise et plaqua ses main très fort sur son bureau,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Jem

\- Manager surpris Alec

\- La vérité c'est que c'est moi qui agis avec des sentiments personnels pas seulement comme employé de cette société mais en tant que grand frère de Magnus, je me dois de tout faire pour vous débita Jem en baissant la tête

Alec sortit de son bureau, il pensa à toutes les conversations et il pensa que s'il avait refusé il aurait pensé qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance alors il avait rien pu dire. Il entra dans son bureau, il marcha jusqu'à entrer dans le bureau de Magnus. Il commença à consulter le planning de Magnus pour s'assurer qu'il ne sorte pas à la lumière du soleil, il arrangea aussi son agenda de ses repas. Il trembla au sujet des conquêtes de Magnus, ses lunettes tombèrent sur le bureau avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots par rapport à ses sentiments.

\- Une absence demanda Magnus en fumant

\- Je sais que c'est soudain veuillez m'excuser, il a été décidé que durant mon absence mon travail sera effectué par le secrétariat général s'excusa Alec en mentant

Magnus l'attrapa par le menton, il l'examina de ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce à cause d'hier questionna Magnus

Il se rappela de la nuit dernière et son cœur se mit à battre fort, plus il pensa plus son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. Magnus se pencha vers son visage en le caressant avant de se détourner de lui,

\- Bien vous êtes libre, ce n'est pas comme si la compagnie allait s'arrêter de tourner en votre absence accorda Magnus d'un ton indifférent

Alec avant envie de pleurer devant l'indifférence de Magnus, il voulait que celui-ci l'embrasse une dernière fois ou qu'il le caresse une dernière fois.

\- Parce que je serai absent directeur j'ai fait un planning de vos « repas »sur une longue période le prochain rendez-vous est avec Ketty dévoila Alec

\- Ah non pas celle-là, l'entreprise de son père décroît,sa valeur est donc nul. Son sang n'était que moyen, jolie et pas trop idiote mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait expliqua Magnus

\- Alors demanda Alec en sentant son cœur en miettes

Il baissa la tête et prit l'agenda de son patron,

\- Je vais refaire votre planning de repas et je dirais aux autres secrétaires de laisser le bureau que vous utiliser pour les réunions toujours ouvertes révéla Alec

Il fit son travail en mettant son cœur en miettes de côté, Magnus le fixait pendant un moment.

\- Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser signala Alec

\- Alors c'est comme ça souffla Magnus

Il cogna son poing contre la baie vitrée énervé,

\- Ce n'est qu'un autre humain, juste un autre fulmina Magnus

Plus tard Magnus se rendit dans le bureau de son frère,

\- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE s'écria Magnus

\- Ça ? Quoi donc questionna Jem

\- Tu es celui qui a mon secrétaire accusa Magnus

\- Je suis responsable des ressources humaines tu sais, je n'ai fait que mon travail répondit Jem

\- Non c'est faux, tu essaies de le séparer de moi s'exclama Magnus

\- Pas du tout réfuta Jem

Magnus empoigna le col de son frère et le regarda d'air froid,

\- Il est à moi et je déteste quand on essaie de jouer avec mes affaires articula Magnus froidement

\- Tu me surprends Magnus, es-tu attaché à lui à ce point ? Tu n'avais jamais été si émotionnel envers un simple humain, je pensais que c'était impossible. Est-ce que tu l'aimes demanda Jem

\- Ça c'est impossible réfuta Magnus en relâchant son frère

\- Vraiment,c'est ce que je pensais aussi conclu Jem

Magnus ne répondit pas son frère et lui tourna le dos,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les sentiments d'Alec et le lemon. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Angel Clary: Et oui Jem a compris ce qui se passait entre les deux, ça va beaucoup bouger**

 **Nono0109: Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis parce que le site a encore un problème au niveau de review donc je sais que tu as beaucoup apprécier**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Lightwood n'est pas le genre d'homme avec qui tu sortirais, ce que tu recherches chez tout le monde en premier c'est son apparence puis tu peux l'utiliser et enfin ses qualités en tant qu'homme, expliqua Jem

\- C'est tellement plus confortable pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un de diplomatique que tu peux utiliser, ces personnes-là sont plus amusantes et posent moins de problèmes répliqua Magnus

\- Lightwood est un excellent homme mais il n'est pas commene ça même s'il essayait de se mettre en valeur il n'est pas du genre à s'imposer, il devait être le secrétaire parfait pour toi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû essayer de poser la main sur lui, nous avons surestimé son courage toi et moi déclara Jem

\- Courage demanda Magnus curieux

\- Oui, afin de faire ses taches au mieux afin d'éviter tout problème, il s'est offert à toi en sachant que tu étais un vampire et il savait que tu l'utilisais uniquement par confort mais n'étais-tu pas un peu ému par ses actions? C'était une première pour toi exposa Jem

\- Ne sois pas idiot réfuta Magnus

\- Alors comment appelles-tu ce sentiment qui vous lie questionna Jem

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter? Impossible, il était doué dans son travail et son sang était inhabituel. J'ai juste pensé que c'était du gâchis de le laisser partir et je ne suis pas venu pour son salut, je suis là car je ne peux pas sentir tes méthodes déclara Magnus en s'en allant vers la porte

\- Il m'a demandé de le sauver de toi, il avait peur de rester à tes côtés plus longtemps, peu importe qu'il y ait un attachement spécial entre vous deux aussi longtemps que tu t'accrocheras à ta fierté de vampire tout ce que tu réussiras à faire c'est de le faire souffrir. Il va petit à petit s'éloigner de toi, je prévois de l'envoyer ailleurs que dans les locaux principaux résolus Jem

Magnus sursauta par la résolution de son frère et tourna la tête vers lui,

\- Magnus, tu ne tiens pas à lui parce que son sang est spécial, tu as des sentiments particuliers pour lui. N'est-ce pas ce qui rend son sang si spécial conclu Jem

Il baissa la tête face à la conclusion de Jem, il le regarda fixement.

\- Tu es un idiot souris Magnus

Il sortit du bureau de son frère, pendant ce temps Alec consulta l'agenda de Magnus pour son emploi du temps.

\- Directeur, il est probablement au bureau en ce moment pensa Alec en mettant l'agenda sur ses lèvres

\- Alec tu regardes encore cet agenda. Tu as ce repos parce que tu travailles trop et ça joue sur ta santé alors tu ne devrais pas te reposer plutôt conseilla Maryse en passant avec du linge à plier

\- Oui sourit Alec

Il se sentait idiot, son téléphone portable sonna. Il vit que c'était son patron,

\- Oui Lightwood à l'appareil demanda Alec

\- C'est moi, je suis en bas descend ordonna Magnus en raccrochant

\- Hein allo demanda Alec après

Alec rougit en réalisant qu'il était dans son pyjama, il prit un plaid pour l'enrouler autour de lui.

\- Maman je vais faire une course prévint Alec

\- Tu vas bien demanda Maryse confuse

\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'air frais répondit Alec

\- Il est tard alors sois prudent conseilla Maryse

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier, il trouva Magnus qui l'attendait devant sa voiture. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- Comment va la santé questionna Magnus

\- Ah je vais mieux merci, heu et la compagnie demanda Alec ne sachant pas de quoi parler

\- Pas de problèmes justes quelques inconvénients ici et là,de toute façon c'est redevenu à ce que c'était avant votre arrivée déclara Magnus en écrasant sa cigarette

\- Ah vraiment…et comment était le travail aujourd'hui avez-vous eu besoin de sang questionna Alec

Magnus lui empoigna les bras et le ramena vers lui,

\- Si tu t'offres à moi si librement alors pourquoi essayes-tu de te séparer de moi bon sang ? Tu aimais ça quand je buvais ton sang, tu pensais que ton job valait la peine. Pourquoi veux-tu jeter tout ça et te séparer de moi demanda Magnus blessé

Il le plaqua contre sa voiture pour l'embrasser passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres pour lécher son oreille. Alec gémit de plaisir, la chaleur s'installa dans son corps sous les baisers de son patron. Il savait qu'il allait rendre les armes s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose,

\- S'il vous plait arrêter s'écria Alec en le repoussant

Il sentit les larmes monté,

\- Voila pourquoi, je ne supporte pas quand vous me faites ressentir des sensations qui sont incompatibles avec mes sentiments. Je …Je ne peux plus vous donner mon sang, je me sens responsable de négliger mes responsabilités et de partir en chemin et je suis désolé de plus rien pouvoir faire pour votre faim expliqua Alec en mentant à lui-même sur ses sentiments

\- Redescends sur terre, tu étais un secrétaire parfait, ton sang était particulier mais pensais-tu vraiment que je te courrais après ? ça juste un petit inconvénient c'est tout je peux te remplacer avec n'importe quel autre humain. Si tu ne travailles pas pour moi alors tu m'es plus d'aucune utilité claqua Magnus froidement

Il rentra dans sa voiture sans jeter un regard vers Alec, il démarra la voiture et roula. Alec tomba à genoux devant les mots cruels de Magnus, il avait cru que celui-ci avait besoin de lui mais c'était tout le contraire.

\- Le directeur m'a quitté pensa Alec

Quelques semaines plus tard Alec continua son travail avec plus rapidité qu'avant, les autres employés trouvaient sa rapidité de travaille incroyable.

\- Lightwood, manager Bane veut vous voir appela sa collègue

Il se rendit au bureau de Jem,

\- Me muter demanda Alec

\- Je pense que vous avez entendu parler de la société Herondale questionna Jem

\- Oui, elle fait partie du groupe Bane et s'occupe de la vente dans le territoire répondit Alec

\- C'est ça ils veulent établir un office secrétariat et nous ont demandés de l'aide expliqua Magnus

\- Vous m'envoyez là-bas conclu Alec

\- Ho ce n'est pas permanent je souhaite juste que vous les aidiez dans les préparatifs, vous prendrez à charge les tâches de secrétariat et vous les renseignerez sur le type de secrétaire et de compétences dont ils ont besoin en résumé vous leur montrerez comment un office est censé tourner expliqua Jem

\- Vous me donner une tache si importante questionna Alec

\- Vous êtes un excellent employé, je vous fais confiance de plus ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux de vous éloigner de la direction générale ? Vous savez que Magnus est un vampire et vous avez continué à le servir, vous êtes même allé aussi loin que lui offrir votre sang. Vous avez vraiment été attentionné avec lui, vous mutez serait inutile si vous restez près de lui parce que ça serait tout aussi douloureux je me trompe conclu Jem

\- Manager Bane souffla Alec

\- Je ne veux rien qui interfère dans votre impeccable travail et Magnus a déjà accepté cette mutation alors il ne reste que plus que vous proposa Jem

Alec accepta l'offre, Jem le muta comme promis. Des employés lui montrèrent son nouveau patron,

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de secrétaire répondit le patron

\- Directeur Herondale mais commença son employé

\- Vous pouvez l'employer comme vous voulez, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même réfuta le directeur

Le secrétaire regarda la scène en se rappelant la même scène avec Magnus, il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son ex-patron. Il souffla doucement,

\- Excusez-moi directeur Herondale, je pense que si vous laissiez tous les petits travaux liés à votre fonction aux secrétaires plutôt que les faire vous-même cela rendrait votre travail plus rapide et plus efficace. Et vous pourrez consacrer tout votre temps sur des sujets plus importants pour la société, je sais qu'il est stressant de laisser le travail à d'autres mais j'ai été envoyé ici pour justement réduire ce stress et aider le mieux possible si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerait que vous me laissiez une chance exposa Alec déterminé

Alec se jeta dans le travail pour arrêter de penser à Magnus, il accompagna son nouveau directeur à une fête dans la compagnie.

\- Directeur, était-ce une bonne chose de me choisir pour être votre partenaire à cette fête de la société M questionna Alec

\- Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas marié. Mais il serait inapproprié de venir seul à ce genre d'événement, vous êtes un vrai professionnel alors vous convenez parfaitement. Au final vous m'avez convaincu, nous avons vraiment besoin de secrétaire pour améliorer le rendement et la qualité de notre travail. Vous êtes vraiment un bon employé complimenta le directeur

\- Oh non vous me donnez trop d'importance réfuta Alec

\- Mais n'est ce pas dû à vos efforts que nous avons eus de si bons résultats? Je pense que personne d'autre que vous n'aurez pu me convaincre expliqua le directeur

\- Directeur Herondale rougit Alec

Alec tourna la tête en se sentant observé, il vit Magnus qui était accompagné par une femme.

\- Directeur Bane remarqua Alec

Celui-ci le regarda indifférent, le nouveau patron d'Alec alla le saluer. Alec eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant,

\- Ah n'étiez-vous pas le secrétaire de Magnus avant demanda la femme

\- Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, vous étiez secrétaire chez eux avant de venir chez nous n'est-ce pas questionna Herondale

\- Vous avez pu trouver un remplaçant questionna Alec

\- Oui sans problème déclara Magnus

Alec se rappela des mots de Magnus qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui,

\- Veuillez m'excuser s'excusa Magnus en s'en allant avec son accompagnatrice

\- Votre ex-boss n'est pas très sociable on dirait remarqua le directeur Herondale

Alec mit la main sur son cœur en sentant celui-ci lui faire mal, il avait cru que Magnus aurait besoin de lui s'il prenait de la distance mais il avait été stupide de le penser ,même s'il essayait de s'éloigner de lui il continurait de penser à Magnus,

\- Magnus, vous vous êtes inhabituellement emporté avec tout le monde récemment est-ce parce que celui sur qui vous aviez des vues est parti questionna son accompagnatrice mutine

\- Rien de la sorte et je n'ai pas d'attente réfuta Magnus froidement

\- Ah votre mauvaise humeur était due à un homme finalement conclue la femme

\- Cessez ces idioties répliqua Magnus en détournant la tête

Il regarda dans la direction d'Alec qui souriait avec un client,

\- Désirez-vous une boisson président Castairs proposa Alec poli

\- Volontiers, je prendrai du vin accepta le client

Alec repéra un serveur et alla prendre un verre de vin, il vit que Magnus prit un verre de vin sur le même plateau. Alec fut surpris avant de détourner le regard,

\- Votre boss est un bon à rien s'il demande une telle tache à un homme critiqua Magnus

Alec s'énerva face au critique de Magnus,

\- Je suis là en tant que sa secrétaire, le directeur Herondale est au milieu d'une négociation aussi cela reste dans mes assignations. De plus tout comme lorsque j'étais à votre service je dois faire TOUT SORTES DE TÂCHES afin d'assurer que le travail du directeur se fasse sans encombre, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser s'excusa Alec en ignorant Magnus

Il allait près de son patron pour le servir, Magnus grogna dans sa barbe devant l'audace d'Alec.

\- Directeur voici votre verre proposa Alec

\- Merci remercia le directeur

Magnus l'observa avant d'avancer vers lui, Alec était en train de discuter quand il se fit bousculer.

\- Oh excusez-moi s'excusa Magnus faussement

Alec vit la tache de vin sur sa veste et était gêné par ça, Magnus le ramena près de lui en regardant le directeur Herondale

\- Je suis désolé directeur Herondale, il doit nettoyer cela au plus vite. Je vous l'emprunte proposa Magnus

\- Heu très bien accepta Herondale

\- Enfoiré pensa Alec

Il le traîna dans un couloir désert,

\- Je n'y crois pas, vous l'avez fait exprès s'exclama Alec furieux

\- Gênant dit Magnus

\- Quoi demanda Alec confus

\- Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un utiliser librement ce qui m'a appartenu alors n'apparaissez plus devant mes yeux déclara Magnus en téléphonant

\- Que… ARRÊTER DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI, ce que je fais et avec qui ne vous regarde plus directeur. Vous êtes celui qui a dit que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi en premier lieu. Je ne suis pas votre secréta…s'exclama Alec

\- Même si je t'ai jeté TU ES TOUJOURS A MOI s'écria Magnus en l'empoignant

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça commença Alec

\- Silence coupa Magnus en le traînant

Alec rougit sous les propos de Magnus mais il ne savait si c'était à cause de ses sentiments ou de la colère, il se changea avant de toquer à la porte pour entrer pour trouver Magnus accompagné de son accompagnatrice.

\- Directeur, merci beaucoup de vous êtres occupé du nettoyage, je ferai sorte de vous remercier commença Alec

\- Pas besoin, je vous ai dit que vous étiez une gène, n'apparaissez plus devant moi ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien veuillez m'excuser s'excusa Alec

Il ressortit de la salle avant de marcher en essuyant ses larmes,

\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux,c'est à cause de lui?demanda la femme

Magnus ne répondit rien préférant fumer sa cigarette, Alec accompagna son patron jusqu'à la voiture de son client.

\- J'espère vous revoir bientôt souhaita son patron au client

\- Attention à vous et faîtes un bon voyage souhaita Alec à son tour

\- Contacter le président Castairs à la première heure demain matin ordonna Herondale

\- Compris répondit Alec

Il regarda le client s'en aller avant de se retourner pour entrer dans la compagnie, il remarqua un morceau de tissu avant de voir des personnes en bas de la rue.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a fait tomber ceci, je vais le rapporter excusez-moi s'excusa Alec avec le tissu

Alec alla retrouver le propriétaire, au même moment Magnus sortit du bâtiment. Il vit Alec remette l'écharpe à son propriétaire quand le morceau de tissu s'agrippa à ses lunettes, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.

\- Oh je suis désolée, vous allez bien demanda l'homme

\- Ah oui rassura Alec en cherchant ses lunettes

Une voiture vint s'engager sur la rue derrière le dos d'Alec,

\- Lightwood tu… commenças le directeur

\- IDIOT cria Magnus en se jetant sur Alec pour le sauver

Ils tombèrent sur le trottoir, Alec regarda la voiture passer avec effroi. Il sentit son cœur battre dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Bon sang pourquoi diable ai-je fait ça ? C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus que tu apparaisses devant moi décréta Magnus

\- Directeur s'exclama Alec inquiet

\- Quand c'est toi je…grimaçai Magnus de douleur

\- Directeur s'écria Alec en se jetant sur Magnus pour le protéger du soleil

\- Monsieur Bane cria Raphaël

\- Lightwood cria Herondale

\- Magnus cria la femme

Raphaël vint près de d'eux,

\- Raphaël interpella Alec

\- Lightwood vite aidez- moi proposa Raphaël

Ils le transportèrent dans la voiture,

\- Directeur vous allez bien s'inquiéta Alec

Il se tourna vers Raphaël, il comprit que Magnus avait besoin de sang.

\- Raphaël, je dois…commença Alec

Magnus le repoussa violemment,

\- RETOURNE LA-BAS, tu n'es plus mon secrétaire cracha Magnus froidement

\- Magnus appela la femme en entrant dans la voiture

Ils partirent en laissant Alec sur le bord de la route, il resta amorphe devant le rejet en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus donner son sang à Magnus.

\- Lightwood appela son patron

Alec tomba à genoux en pleurant, son patron le raccompagna jusqu'à sa maison.

\- Merci d'être resté travailler avec moi si tard, vous allez bien s'inquiéta son patron

\- Oui désolé d'avoir créé des problèmes rassura Alec

\- A demain alors commenta le directeur

Il le laissa aller,

\- Lightwood appela une voix

Il se retourna et vit Raphaël,

\- Raphaël, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment va le président demanda Alec inquiet

\- Midi était déjà passé, la lumière n'était pas trop forte et il n'était pas sérieusement blessé mais sa guérison est lente et il est terriblement faible. C'est surtout sa force brute qui décline expliqua le chauffeur

\- Il n'a pas eu assez de sang questionna Alec

\- Depuis que vous avez quitté votre poste Magnus ne s'est pas nourri convenablement, il a demandé plus de personnes dans son bureau que jamais mais il finit toujours par les laisser partir sans boire leur sang. Je l'ai entendue dire que ce n'était pas votre sang et que cela ne satisfait pas sa faim mais je crois plus que tout qu'il souffre sans vous. Magnus a besoin de votre sang alors s'il vous plait pourriez-vous venir avec moi chez lui proposa Raphaël

Alec resta stupéfait de la demande de Raphaël, il comprit que Magnus avait besoin de son sang. Il toucha son cœur qui battait à la chamade car il était heureux. Il devient indécis ayant peur de du rejet de Magnus encore une fois,

\- Lightwood, ceci est pour vous dévoila le chauffeur

Il découvrit des lunettes,

\- Magnus les a commandés dans la même boutique que la dernière fois révéla Raphaël

Alec toucha les lunettes en comprenant que Magnus comprenait ses sentiments aux sujet de ses valeurs auxquelles il tenait, il réalisa que s'éloigner de lui était impossible parce que son cœur était près de lui. Il serra la boîte à lunettes contre son cœur,

\- S'il te plait conduisez-moi là-bas, conduise- moi auprès de lui demanda Alec

Alec arriva devant l'immeuble de Magnus,

\- La clef de chez Magnus commenta Raphaël en montrant la clef

Il prit la clef, il était tombé amoureux d'un vampire et il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner. Et il avait eu tort car il n''arrêtait pas de penser à lui,

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Lightwood demanda Raphaël

\- Le directeur a dit qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, même s'il y a vraiment besoin de mon sang. Je me demande si ce serait suffisant pour qu'il accepte mon retour à ses côtés questionna Alec

\- Sa fierté en tant que vampire est très grand peut-être qu'il ne reconnaîtra pas qu'il a besoin de vous mais aucun autre sang à par le vôtre ne peut le satisfaire il n'a pas pu boire le sang d'autres personnes cependant afin de vous sauver il a bondi en pleine lumière tout en sachant que sa santé était loin d'être bonne. Je pense que cela démontre ce qui se passe réellement dans son cœur révéla le chauffeur

Alec regarda les lunettes avant de les mettre, il entra dans l'immeuble. Il utilisa la clef pour entrer dans l'appartement de Magnus, il vit le désordre sur la table basse.

\- C'est son travail, au lieu d'expliquer ses directives à chacun il a choisi de tout faire lui-même rumina Alec

Il chercha Magnus pour le trouver allongé dans son lit, Magnus était pâle. Il s'approcha du lit en pensant que celui-ci c'était surmené et n'a rien eu surtout qu'il l'a sauvé en s'exposant à la lumière, il avait été désorienté et pensa que son ex-parton ne l'acceptera pas à nouveau dans sa vie ce qui le fit pleurer. Il voulait être avec lui malgré qu'il couchait avec plusieurs personnes et ne partageait pas ses sentiments,

\- Pourquoi es-tu là questionna Magnus

\- J'ai appris que vous n'avez pas eu assez de sang alors je suis venue répondit Alec

\- Raphaël est encore intervenu, rentre chez toi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ordonna Magnus

\- Non cela me concerne au contraire parce que c'est de mon sang dont vous avez besoin réfuta Alec avec franchise

\- N'ait pas une si haute opinion de toi-même répliqua Magnus

\- C'est la vérité agir ainsi en est la preuve, je retire ce que j'ai dit auparavant à propos de ne plus pouvoir vous donner mon sang, je suis désolé pour avoir dit ça c'est pourquoi…s'excusa Alec

\- C'est ton sens du devoir qui parle ? ou bien ton sens des responsabilités ? TU N'ES PLUS MON SECRETAIRE ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE MÊLER DE MES AFFAIRES s'écria Magnus cruel

Alec se sentit blessé par ses paroles, il se tourna et prit une dague. Il enleva son manteau et sa veste,

\- Excusez- moi s'excusa Alec en s'entaillant le poignet

Le sang jaillit et éclaboussa le visage du secrétaire, Magnus avait son regard de vampire. Le sang dégoulina sur sa veste,

\- Si vous n'acceptez pas mon sang alors il sera perdu résolu Alec en appuyant sur l'entaille

Magnus le fixait,

\- Et si je te disais de mourir comme ça, tu mourrais questionna Magnus froidement

Alec soupira d'agacement avant de lui sourire, Magnus fut stupéfait.

\- Merde jura Magnus en se jetant sur l'entaille d'Alec pour boire son sang

Il gémit de douleur et de plaisir,

\- Idiot, pourquoi t'es-tu coupé si profondément ? c'est douloureux s'exclama Magnus

Le noiraud savait tout ça, il gémit de plaisir sous la langue de Magnus qui guérissait la blessure avant de lécher sa blessure. Ils se regardèrent

\- Mais à présent vous pouvez avoir le sang de plus de personne pour vous rétablir sourit Alec

\- Quelles personnes tu…tu es vraiment un homme insupportable, comment puis-je de tous les vampires être si dépendant d'un simple humain confia Magnus en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Vous ne voulez simplement pas l'admettre, vous ne voulez reconnaître que vous vous êtes inquiet pour moi ou que vous voulez me protéger compris Alec

\- Ne te méprends pas c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas voulu créer de problème dans mon appartement réfuta Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé après cette réception questionna Alec

\- J'ai agi par reflexe riposta Magnus

\- Vous êtes irrité parce que vous laisser un être humain normal comme moi toucher votre cœur et vous ne pouvez pas admettre que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un comme moi déclara Alec

Magnus irrité le jeta sur son lit, il le surplomba

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un simple humain, alors pourquoi éprouverais-je quoique ce soit envers toi demanda Magnus

\- Je sais parce que vous m'avez fait confiance, vous m'avez fait confiance avec votre travail en tant que secrétaire et avec votre secret en tant qu'individu, vous avez toujours su que j'étais humain et cependant vous m'avez fait confiance. Pour vous j'étais simplement un « humain » ensuite un être utile puis une friandise spéciale, mais aussi en tant que simple individu en qui vous pouviez avoir confiance. J'ai vu ce qui se passait réellement dans votre cœur, ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre ceci questionna Alec avec honnête

Magnus le regarda sans répondre devant sa question,

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout le travail par vous-même. Vous pouvez avoir votre parfait secrétaire qui sait que vous êtes un vampire et fait tout pour assurer vos repas et prendre soin de vous. Votre secrétaire dont le sang peut satisfaire votre soif déclara Alec sérieux

\- Bien dit pour quelqu'un qui s'est enfuie loin de moi, n'as-tu pas prétendu ne plus supporter les sensations que je te faisais ressentir, questionna Magnus

\- C'est diffèrent maintenant, à présent je veux vous donner mon sang le plus délicieux avoua Alec déterminé

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu dis demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Tu es réellement un homme insupportable souffla Magnus

Il lui enleva ses lunettes, il le prit le menton.

\- C'est déjà trop tard pour le regretter déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il le s'allonger sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en déboutonnant sa chemise, il descendit ses lèvres sur les tétons ivoire d'Alec pour les grignoter, Alec gémit de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus. Il enleva son pantalon pour attraper son érection, il le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche. Alec agrippa les draps sous le plaisir, Magnus inséra un doigt en lui pour le faire coulisser. Il rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir, Magnus délaissa le membre pour rajouter deux autres doigts en lui.

\- Tu es vraiment si sensible, tout ton corps dégage un parfum de sang le plus fin que j'ai goûté susurra Magnus en continuant de faire coulisser ses doigts

\- S'il vous plait non gémi Alec

Il continua de glisser ses doigts en venant grignoter les tétons d'Alec, il gémit de plaisir quand Magnus le pénétra.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il était trop tard pour le regretter susurra Magnus d'un ton malicieux

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai peur, j'ai la sensation que je pourrais tomber en morceaux et me perdre expliqua Alec les joues rouges

\- C'est exact, c'est quand ton sang sera le meilleur après tout souffla Magnus en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser

\- Oui tant que je peux vous toucher cela m'est égal souffla Alec en caressant son visage

\- Mais oui donne-moi ton sang le plus exquis susurra Magnus

Il le refit s'allonger et le pénétra à nouveau, Alec gémit de plaisir et l'entoura de ses bras. Son amant ondula ses hanches en lui, il le ramena vers lui ce qui le fit crier en le sentant le pénétrer encore plus. Magnus planta ses crocs dans sa gorge ce qui le fit crier encore plus de plaisir, il buvait son sang tout en bougeant en lui. Alec se déversa sur lui alors qu'il continuait de bouger jusqu'à se déverser en lui, après avoir fait l'amour Alec était essoufflé sur le lit.

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec

Magnus le redressa ce qui fit tressaillir,

\- Non ah gémit Alec

Il l'installa sur des tas d'oreillers,

\- Tu es très sensible et tu n'as pas l'habitude de ça, reste un moment conseilla Magnus en se levant

\- D'accord rougit Alec en se cachant avec le drap

Magnus mit un peignoir et alluma une cigarette, il le regarda dans le lit.

\- Ah directeur si cette quantité n'était pas suffisante pour vous alors …Hum en fait je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé bredouilla Alec rouge

\- Tu as perdu trop de sang quand t'es entaillé le poignet tout à l'heure, c'était plus qu'assez pour me nourrir. Dorénavant assures-toi de continuer de produire uniquement un sang si savoureux imposa Magnus

Alec fut ébahi par la demande de Magnus,

\- Faites-moi confiance, si vous avez en avez terminé avec la douche alors je vais-AH gémit Alec en essayant de se lever

\- Arrête tu ne peux pas encore tenir sur tes pieds conseilla Magnus en venant près de lui

\- Non…Je…Le président de Herondale a une réunion très tôt demain et vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail à faire maintenant je vais faire vite s'empressa Alec

\- Attends une minute, ne vas-tu pas redevenir mon secrétaire demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr, mais actuellement je suis officiellement affecté à la compagne Herondale, je ne peux partir tant que mon contrat n'est pas terminé donc je vais travailler pour Herondale encore un moment et ensuite vous pourrez me reprendre à votre service proposa Alec

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI, tires-toi de chez Herondale et reviens ensuite ordonna Magnus furieux

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis chez Herondale par ordre officiel de la compagnie et il m'est impossible de faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable que ça réfuta Alec en faisant la moue

\- Je peux presque voir ses lunettes, oh seigneur il est en mode secrétaire pensa Magnus en passant sa main sur son visage

\- Mais je promets de prendre soin de vous en même temps ce ne sera que le soir bien sûr mais travailler en tant que votre secrétaire durant la nuit cela ne veut-il pas dire que je suis le secrétaire d'un vampire sourit Alec amusé

Magnus le fixa avant de l'empoigner pour l'attraper,

\- Directeur s'exclama Alec en le tenant par le cou

\- Je t'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain de toute façon même si tu essayais tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul conclu Magnus

\- EH hoqueta Alec

\- Tu devrais te sentir honorer par tout ce que tu me fais faire déclara Magnus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

\- Mais…commença Alec

\- Et pendant que j'y suis-je vais m'assurer que tu ne pourras pas tenir debout demain et que tu n'apparaîtras pas à la réunion de Herondale ricana Magnus diaboliquement

\- Directeur, non VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE CA s'exclama Alec dans toute la salle de bain

Il sentait qu'il allait regretter amèrement d'accepter d'être à nouveau le secrétaire d'un vampire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le nouveau travail d'Alec et l'invitation de directeur de Herondale. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono009: Ravie que ça t'as plu**

 **Angel Clary: Oh oui la jalousie de Magnus sera d'une autre manière XD mais Alec est amoureux de lui donc il le comprends**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec était en train de travailler pendant que Magnus était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Non, s'il vous plait arrêter directeur, DIRECTEUR cria Alec en le repoussant en utilisant un classeur

Magnus fut surpris d'être repoussé,

\- S'il vous plait ! Prenez le «repas » après que nous ayons expédié toutes ces données, même si vous me regardez comme ça. Nous sommes toujours en plein travail s'écria Alec

Depuis un moment Alec travaillait la journée avec l'entreprise Herondale et le soir il travaillait pour Magnus, c'était devenu sa nouvelle vie.

\- J'ai déjà terminé mon « repas » Lightwood et tu es mon dessert susurra Magnus en déboutonnant sa chemise pour caresser son torse

\- Directeur, si vous avez déjà eu votre repas alors il n'y a aucun besoin urgent de mon sang n'est-ce pas demanda Alec en rosit sous le plaisir

\- Non c'est très urgent, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Ton sang est spécial même si je suis plein avec le sang d'autres personnes seulement le tien peut satisfaire cette soif. J'ai cruellement besoin de ton sang déclara Magnus en pinçant ses tétons

Alec se retourna pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de Magnus.

\- Directeur s'il vous plait gémi Alec sous les coups de butoir de son patron

\- Pas encore nous pouvons le rendre encore meilleur susurra Magnus en bougeant en lui

Il continua sous les cris de plaisir d'Alec,

\- Encore, juste comme ça susurra Magnus avant de planter ses crocs dans son cou

Alec n'en pouvant plus se déversa sur les draps alors que Magnus continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse à son tour en lui, Magnus le couvrit avec sa chemise. Il ramassa une mèche de ses cheveux, il serra le poing en détournant le regard

\- Directeur ah désolé votre chemise est…commença Alec

Magnus se leva et alla hors de la chambre en claquant la porte, Alec serra la chemise très fort. Il pensa que son patron était encore irrité et en plus il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de soucis, Magnus l'avait reconnu comme une personne dont il avait besoin mais pas pour ses propres sentiments envers lui à cause de sa fierté de vampire il n'admettait pas qu'il était devenu accro à un humain. Il s'habilla avant de s'installer à nouveau sur le bureau, il était juste son outil ce qui signifiait que leur relation restait inchangée. Il mit de côté sa lâcheté et sa jalousie pour faire correctement son travail sinon il risquait d'échouer en tant que secrétaire, Il acheva son travail, il vit Magnus sortis de la douche.

\- Directeur, j'ai fini avec les données pour le bureau du secrétariat alors je les ai envoyés sur votre PC directeur s'il vous plait assurez-vous de les exploiter au bureau du secrétariat pour demain matin et quand autres données pour cet autre sujet dont on a discuté s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me le envoyer. Maintenant puis-je utiliser votre douche questionna Alec en reculant avec sa chaise

Il se leva sans se retourner pour regarder Magnus qui le fixait, il devait être toujours un secrétaire en toutes circonstances malgré qu'il aime son patron. Alec retourna à son travail dans la compagnie Herondale,

\- Lightwood, excusez-moi mais que devrions-nous faire avec ceci demanda une collègue

\- Oui j'arrive répondit Alec en portant des dossiers dans la main

Le directeur Herondale l'observait de loin,

\- Cela fait un mois depuis que le bureau du secrétariat à commencé à fonctionner, les personnes affectées et le personnel aussi c'est tout l'administratif qui a commencé à fonctionner doucement directeur Herondale expliqua son employé

\- Oui répondit le directeur

\- Lightwood doit être très robuste, il est parvenu à résoudre plusieurs de nos problèmes et il a créé une base pour de futurs développements avec ses méthodes constantes et dévouées remarqua son employé

\- Il est regrettable que nous devions le renvoyer chez Bane un jour déclara le directeur en l'observant

\- En parlant de Lightwood, ces derniers jours il est devient de plus en plus sexy ajouta un autre employé

Le directeur et l'autre employé l'observèrent d'air accusateur, il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ha non, non je ne me réduirai pas au harcèlement sexuel réfuta le deuxième en paniquant

\- Et les employés en parlent aussi, je ne devrais pas dire ça mais n'est-il pas ordinaire. Il n'est pas vraiment canon, mais dernièrement il se déplace comme s'il dansait sur une quelconque musique. Ah ça pourrait être parce qu'il a changé de coiffure déclara la première employée

\- Ce n'est pas ça, non. Vous deux vous êtes vraiment très bêtes insulta le directeur Herondale en s'en allant

\- Hé directeur s'étonna les deux

Alec faisait son travail,

\- Lightwood, ta peau est vraiment éclatante remarqua un collègue

\- Vraiment s'étonna Alec

\- As-tu changé quelque chose chez toi questionna le collègue

\- Hum, peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai modifié mes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires depuis ce qui s'est passé. Je suis devenu en quelque sorte un maniaque de la santé dernièrement expliqua Alec

Il marcha dans le couloir en pensant à son patron au sujet de la qualité de son sang, il repensa au compliment sur sa peau éclatante. Il rougit avant de soupirer longuement, il continua son travail sans faire attention au compliment même si sa peau était éclatante cela n'intéresserait pas à son boss de toute manière. Magnus a pleurniché au sujet de la coiffure d'Alec alors il a changé mais il n'a pas remarqué du tout,

\- Lightwood appela le directeur Herondale

\- OUI MONSIEUR sursauta Alec

Il se retourna vivement,

\- Je suis désolé, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose directeur questionna Alec

\- Il y a un dîner d'affaires avec le président des productions Blackthorn après-demain et j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez m'accompagner proposa son patron

\- S'il y a de telles dispositions alors au lieu de moi vous devriez …commença Alec à refuser

\- Non, je sais que vous gardez à l'esprit le fait que vous devrez retourner chez Bane un jour, et par conséquent vous essayez de distribuer la charge de travail entre les secrétaires mais cette fois c'est l'épouse du président Blackthorn qui l'a demandée. Elle a réitéré son invitation la dernière fois où je leur ai rendu visite elle semble vous apprécier beaucoup. J'en demande trop questionna le directeur le convaincant

Le secrétaire soupira doucement et lui sourit poli

\- Je comprends alors c'est si c'est ainsi accepta Alec

\- Merci cela me sera d'une très grande aide remercia le directeur Herondale

Ils se regardèrent en souriant ce qu'Alec remarqua,

\- J'ai hâte d'y être aussi sourit Herondale en partant

Alec rosit avant de réaliser le travail de nuit avec Magnus, il se demanda comment faire pour correspondre entre les deux boulots. Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il faut avec le directeur, Magnus le fixait avec une expression froide.

\- Tu as déjà dû rester chez Herondale après des heures de travail avant tu es censé venir directement ici après ça répliqua Magnus

\- Oui mais cette fois-ci je ne suis pas sûr jusqu'à quelle heure nous resterons c'est pourquoi je vais demander une nuit de repos, s'il se fait très tard et que je vienne encore ici cela pourrait être plus un problème qu'une aide. Je peux finir tout le travail nécessaire jusqu'à après-demain, je préparai tout ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin, vous ne serez pas gêné pendant la nuit où je ne serai…débita Alec

\- ARRÊTE DE DEBITER DES CONNERIES, tu dis qu'avant d'être mon secrétaire tu es celui d'Herondale. Va faire ton boulot correctement ordonna Magnus irrité en s'en allant

\- Direct…J'ai compris souffla Alec en entendant la porte claquer violemment

Il repensa toute la journée aux paroles de Magnus, celui-ci avait eu la même réaction que lorsque Alec lui avait demandé de s'éloigner de lui. Il sait que son patron avait horreur de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un car sa fierté ne le laissera jamais faire une telle chose se produire, le noiraud soupira discrètement à table avec les associées et le directeur Herondale en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix car c'était le travail qu'il devait faire actuellement.

\- Êtes-vous fatigué questionna le directeur Herondale

\- Ah non excusez-moi directeur Herondale, je pense que l'épouse du président Blackthorn s'est bien divertie alors je suppose que j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs maintenant que le dîner est terminé expliqua Alec en faisant un sourire d'excuse

\- Je vois, je suis content que vous soyez venue merci, ah en parlant de ça aimeriez-vous prendre un verre quelque part maintenant proposa Le directeur Herondale

\- Oh merci pour la préposition mais je vais devoir décliner refusa Alec poli

\- Mais non j'insiste allons-y insista Herondale en l'emmenant

Magnus était dans sa voiture et observa le couple,

\- Arrêtes-toi là ordonna Magnus

\- Magnus interpella son chauffeur

Dans le bar ils étaient assis,

\- Alors comment vous sentez-vous chez Herondale questionna son patron

\- Assez bien tout le monde est très assidu et il y a beaucoup de jeunes, vous y compris la compagnie entière est pleine de vie et c'est un plaisir de travailler ici. Mais je vais devoir retourner chez Bane le mois prochain et je suppose que tout à propos de ce travail me manquera déclara Alec

\- Oui vous me manquerez aussi déclara Herondale

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec rougissant de timidité

Alec s'excusa et se leva pour aller au toilette, il rumina contre son patron actuel qui était le genre de personne qui dit ce qu'il pense sans politesse inutile et il était content. Il pensa aussi que Magnus ne ferait jamais ça envers lui,

\- Mais ai-je vraiment pensé que le directeur pourrait dire quelque chose comme « tu me manques » Je ne peux pas l'imaginer le dire pensa Alec en rougissant

Il se sentit empoigner par le bras, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus.

\- Direct…commença Alec

Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement,

\- Directeur gémit Alec dans le baiser

Ils s'embrassèrent toujours, Magnus ravagea la bouche de son amant. Alec s'accrocha à lui, Magnus rompit le baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour rendre ton sang assez succulent, c'est l'heure du repas. Viens susurra Magnus

\- C'est mon soir de repos directeur, et il n'y avait pas de repas de prévu dans votre agenda s'exclama Alec

\- Agenda ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, je prendrai ton sang quand j'en ai envie révéla Magnus en l'attrapant par le menton

Ils se fixèrent du regard, le directeur se retourna

\- Es-tu mon secrétaire demanda Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

Il s'en alla en laissant Alec tétanisé, il entra dans les toilettes et vit ses lèvres enflé dans le miroir. Il avait encore du travail avec le directeur Herondale, il se ressaisit car c'était un caprice de Magnus. Il se rinça le visage, il savait tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour aux côtésde Magnus il ne pourra pas lui apporter tout son soutien. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il ne pouvait pas clamer qu'il était le secrétaire de Magnus mais il ne pouvait pas le dire car c'était impossible. Il retourna près de son patron,

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attente s'excusa Alec

\- Est-ce que tout va bien questionna Herondale

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Votre visage est un peu rouge dévoila son patron

\- Ah…c'est que…oui je pense que je suis un peu ivre rougi Alec en mentant

Le directeur Herondale l'observa,

\- Je suis sincèrement navré mais s'il vous plait pourriez-vous m'excuser si je rentre à la maison d'abord s'excusa Alec

\- Ah non vous avez raison je vais rentrer aussi renchéri Herondale

Il détourna la tête en rougissant, ils sortirent du bar. Alec se dirigea vers un immeuble et monta l'escalier avant d'ouvrir une porte, Magnus le vit entrer dans la pièce. Il sourit de victoire,

\- Actuellement…Actuellement je ne peux pas exclusivement être votre secrétaire et même si je retourne chez Bane, cela prendre du temps avant de pouvoir reprendre mes anciennes fonctions mais alors je retournerai définitivement à votre service et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Le fait que je suis le seul secrétaire pour vous s'exclama Alec avec franchise

Magnus enleva ses lunettes avant de se pencher vers lui,

\- Puisque tu ne serais uniquement le dessert aujourd'hui alors prépares-toi à tel point que tu ne pourras pas faire ton boulot demain susurra Magnus

\- Je suis à votre service directeur souffla Alec

Il se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de Magnus, celui-ci le mordit ce qui le fit jouir. Alec était sonné sur le lit,

\- Directeur combien de fois dois-je vous demander de vous abstenir de prendre votre « repas » pendant que nous travaillons râla Alec sur le lit

\- N'est-ce pas une partie de ton boulot Lightwood s'amusa Magnus

\- Bien alors excusez-moi si je deviens incapable de faire mon autre travail à cause de cela fulmina Alec en se redressant

Alec se leva et alla se doucher, il pensa à son patron sur le fait qu'il buvait son sang pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il se servait de l'excuse de son travail car en réalité il aimait, il rumina sur le fait qu'il couchait aussi avec d'autres personnes. Il se ressaisit et s'habilla et remit ses lunettes avant de ressortir de la salle de bain tout prêt,

\- Directeur avez-vous des changements dans votre emploi du temps, j'ai rassemblé les feuilles d'ébauches pour le bureau du secrétariat et vous avez un dîner prévu pour la semaine, Richard…s'étonna Alec

\- Le fils d'un bureaucrate, il est mon nouveau repas répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec fut stupéfait avant de se remettre au travail,

\- J'ai compris, je vais arranger l'emploi du temps. Hm vous m'avez envoyé les données pour la réunion merci remercia Alec

Magnus entendit les tapotements de clavier d'Alec,

\- Hé tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire ce soir, n'importe quand dans la semaine sera suffisant conseilla Magnus

\- Je sais mais cette semaine est très chargé en réunion chez Herondale, donc même si je reporte mon travail ici. Je rentrerai à la maison alors…s'arrêta Alec en sentant une aura de colère

\- Hm, chez Herondale, on n'y peut rien si Jem a pris des dispositions te concernant afin de t'éloigner de moi parce que je voulais ton sang. On n'y peut rien si depuis que tu as été transféré de chez Herondale pour une filiale tu ne peux travailler pour moi uniquement après tes heures de travail officielles même si je dis qu'on n'y pouvait rien CA NE CHANGE PAS LE FAIT QUE CA M'ENERVE articula Magnus énervé en s'approchant son visage du sien

Le secrétaire se sentit en danger,

\- Me parler ainsi était une grave erreur à présent je vais m'assurer pas seulement demain mais également le jour d'après que tu ne puisses plus tenir debout s'exclama Magnus en le penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser

Alec était allongé sur le lit et subissait les assauts de Magnus,

\- Di…Directeur…J'ai déjà pris ma douche et si je ne me dépêche pas de rentrer à la maison, ma mère va s'inquiéter gémit Alec

Le lendemain Alec marchait en chancelant, il insulta son patron.

\- Mon contrat chez Herondale se termine ce mois-ci de toute façon alors j'espère qu'ils fermeront les yeux sur ça espéra Alec

Il regarda l'immeuble de l'entreprise, il sourit car c'était son dernier mois dans l'entreprise avant de retourner chez Bane. Il sourit en sachant qu'il pourrait retourner avec Magnus,

\- Bien, je dois aller présenter mon rapport au directeur se dit Alec déterminé

Il alla dans le bureau de du directeur, il frappa à la porte.

\- C'est monsieur Lightwood se présenta Alec

Il entra dans le bureau et s'étonna de voir Herondale en compagnie des frères Bane, Magnus le regarda avant de tourner la tête.

\- Directeur, comment savez-vous su que je viendrai ici à cette heure demanda Alec

\- Une surprise n'est-ce pas ? Nous parlions simplement de vous alors c'était aimable de sa part de se joindre à nous ajouta Jem

\- De moi s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, j'ai lu votre rapport cela fait trois mois depuis que nous vous avons envoyé pour collaborer à l'établissement du nouveau bureau de secrétariat chez Herondale et les résultats sont encore meilleurs que ceux que nous avions prévus. J'ai entendu ce que le directeur Herondale avait à dire à votre sujet en tant que personne qui vous a recommandé vous et vos méthodes j'en suis très heureux complimenta Jem

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Donc en disant ceci je pensais que je devrais vous laisser en poste chez Herondale de façon permanente, votre travail était impeccable alors ils souhaitent que vous restiez là de manière permanente et il a déjà adressé une demande exposa Jem

\- Bien sûr ce n'est pas seulement moi, le personnel et le secrétariat souhaitent la même chose également. J'ai déjà demandé à votre ancien supérieur le directeur Bane, je lui ai expliqué que notre bureau de secrétariat avait besoin d'une personne capable et responsable tel que vous expliqua Herondale

\- Mais…Mais bredouilla Alec en serrant les poings

\- Naturellement Bane n'a aucune intention de perdre un employé aussi compétent que vous mais je pense que vous laisser revenir au secrétariat serait un gaspillage de vos capacités. Le seul directeur de la compagnie sans secrétaire privé est Magnus , le directeur Bane et les directeurs restant ne pourraient pas fonctionner sans eux déclara Jem

\- De plus le directeur Bane considère les secrétaires privés comme un embêtement et insiste sur le fait qu'il n'en a pas besoin aussi tout le monde au bureau du secrétariat à l'exception des autres secrétaires privés l'assiste et je pense que vous savez déjà ceci dernièrement le directeur Bane s'est transformé en élève studieux à la différence d'autrefois quand il n'accordait aucune confiance au bureau du secrétariat. Récemment il leur à attribué beaucoup de travail raconta Herondale

\- Heu non c'est moi qui le fait pensa Alec éberlué

\- Et aussi il leur fournit même des feuilles d'ébauche sans trouver ça comme un désagrément acheva Herondale

\- Heu c'est moi aussi rumina Alec

\- Et le meilleur même s'il paraît absorbé par son travail on ne dirait pas qu'il déploie plus d'efforts qu'il ne le faisait avant sourit Jem de joie

Alec se sentit tomber des nues devant la conversation des deux directeurs, il n'avait pas réalisé que s'il faisait tout à la perfection ils voudraient l'embaucher ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de Magnus parce qu'il était devenu trop compétent.

\- NON TOUT CA PARCE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU TROP COMPETENT cria Alec en son fort intérieur

\- Vous allez y réfléchir n'est-ce pas proposa Jem ce qui le ramena à la réalité

\- L'un pense à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et l'autre juge ses compétences admirables, Alec referma la porte et se tourna vers Magnus,

\- Finalement je ne pouvais refuser lâcha Alec

\- Fais ce que tu veux claqua Magnus

Il fut blessé par les paroles de Magnus, il se dit que c'était de sa faute car il n'avait rien dit. Et même s'il avait dit le manager Bane aurait compris leurs relations, en plus il n'avait pas déclaré son retour chez Bane. Il se blâma lui-même, il soupira en marchant.

\- Je suis parti sur un caprice et suis revenu un autre caprice comme un oiseau migrateur je veux dire secrétaire mais de toute façon à ce rythme je ne sais pas quand je pourrai retourner aux côtés du directeur, je dois faire quelque chose se résolut Alec déterminé

Il réfléchit à une solution et pensa à faire le travail secrètement et laisser les autres le faire,

\- Aujourd'hui nous devons agir en tant que conseiller pour les fonctionnements du gouvernement qui se réuniront dans la salle d'exposition à l'occasion de l'agencement du hall mémorial déclara une collègue

Il fut ravi que sa collègue aille préparer le dossier à sa place, le directeur Herondale entra dans la salle en demandant le même document. Son collègue lui remit le document ce qui le réjouit, Alec se retrouva à faire de même chez Magnus. Il essaya de réduire le travail qu'il effectuait pour le secrétariat,

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser au directeur tout le travail que je retirai du bureau du secrétariat, je devrai le traiter moi-même, terrible se dit Alec

Il fut dans ses pensés sur son travail en buvant son jus, Magnus passa derrière en l'observant travailler. Alec se laissa mordre l'oreille avant que Magnus se lève pour allumer sa cigarette, il resta étonné avant de comprendre que Magnus devait avoir un autre partenaire. Il se remit au travail sans savoir que Magnus l'observait, il se rendit à son travail chez Herondale. Alec observa une de ses collègues faire sa part de travail et fut satisfait du résultat,

\- Cette partie du secrétariat fonctionne parfaitement bien remarqua Herondale

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec en souriant

\- Bon boulot et en tirant les ficelles derrière tout ça, il suffit d'un regard sur les feuilles de données pour voir qui les a préparé ensuite vous les avez glissés là où les autres pouvaient les trouver. Vous avez tout fait et vous déambuler avec un air indifférent sur votre visage n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'avais raison de vous laisser le bureau du secrétaire à une personne qui peut réussir ça sourit Herondale

Alec tomba dans un gouffre en sachant qu'on avait découvert son jeu. Il entendit la rumeur sur le fait que Magnus allait engager une nouvelle secrétaire, il se rendit dans le bureau du manager Bane.

\- Voici votre ordre officiel, pour le moment pour une durée d'un an vous êtes nommé chef du secrétariat chez Herondale annonça Jem en lui remettant une feuille

Alec fut scandalisé par l'ordre officiel et se demande ce qui se passait, il ressortit de son bureau et entendit des pas.

\- Directeur reconnu Alec en le voyant

\- Tu as l'air mal au point, tu retournes chez Herondale je vais t'y conduire proposa Magnus

\- Direct…s'évanouit Alec dans ses bras

\- LIGHTWOOD cria Magnus inquiet

Le secrétaire se réveilla dans un lit, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est le directeur compris Alec

\- Ah tu es réveillé Lightwood remarqua Magnus

\- Directeur Bane interpella Alec

\- Tu t'es évanoui dans les couloirs de chez Bane tu t'en souviens questionna Magnus en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau

\- Oui réalisa Alec

Il se rappela de son transfert jusqu'à son évanouissement, il avait essayé de se focaliser sur son retour chez Bane qu'il avait contribué à faire croire qu'il n'était pas indispensable pour l'entreprise mais tous ses efforts étaient vains et de ce fait l'avaient éloigné de plus en plus de son patron.

\- J'ai demandé à Raphaël de contacter Herondale, je lui aie dit de les informer que tu avais quitté l'hôpital rapidement et tu étais rentré chez toi informa Magnus en allumant une cigarette

\- Je suis navré, je vous ai causé tellement d'embarras s'excusa Alec

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, si tu veux cacher tes propres compétences alors fait le simplement et sabote ton travail dans le but de mettre en place ton petit - piège, tu as doublé ta charge de travail ne penses-tu pas avoir agi comme un idiot ? et pour couronner le tout tu es devenu d'une santé fragile, tu as exagéré avec tes régimes et tes aller-retour accusa Magnus

\- De toutes façons peu importe la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu entraver le processus de transfert, par ailleurs mon sang est une chose que vous avez besoin de boire directeur. Il est de mon devoir de le rendre aussi bon que possible déclara Alec

Il se leva avant d'être pris de vertiges, Magnus le soutient avant de le refaire s'allonger dans le lit.

\- Même ta dévotion envers ton travail devient insignifiants si tu détruis ta santé à cause de ça révéla Magnus

\- Insignifiant alors c'est ça, tout ce que j'ai fait était insignifiant tout ce que j'ai réussi à gagner c'est que les événements se sont retournés contre moi. Finalement il a été décidé que je resterai chez Herondale dévoila Alec

\- Apparemment…souffla Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec ça clama Alec attristé

Il ne répondit rien et baissa la tête,

\- C'est pourquoi…C'est pourquoi vous m'avez laissé faire ce que je voulais, j'aime être chez Herondale c'est un endroit merveilleux pour travailler mais quand bien même je voulais retourner auprès de vous. Je suis votre secrétaire directeur…je suis votre secrétaire directeur pas le secrétaire de quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre devienne votre secrétaire, je le veux pas confessa Alec en sanglotant

Magnus lui toucha le menton,

\- Je ne le veux pas pleura Alec

Magnus le regarda pleurer devant lui, il essuya ses larmes en s'excusant. Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur sa joue humide,

\- Je le sais déjà s'écria Magnus en l'enlaçant

Il resta stupéfait d'être dans les bras de Magnus qui le consolait,

\- Peu importe l'endroit où tu vas et ce que tu fais tu m'appartiens, le fait que je n'aime pas la situation n'y change rien, nous n'y pouvons rien pour le moment. Si nous voulons en changer le cours nous avons besoin d'une stratégie et de préparations mais dans un sens comme dans un autre nous y arriverons, crois en moi et sois confia Magnus en lui caressant le visage

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il le fixa avant le faire s'allonger à nouveau,

\- Tu es encore pâle, reposes-toi encore un peu, je te déposerai chez toi un peu avant minuit proposa Magnus

\- Merci mais...commença Alec

\- Dépêches-toi d'aller mieux, dans cet état je ne peux même pas boire ton sang conseilla Magnus

\- Bien accepta Alec

Il pensait que Magnus l'enlaçait toujours pour donner un goût meilleur à son sang mais cette fois-ci il le toucha avec tendresse, il essayait de l'apaiser. Il s'endormit sur ses mots, Magnus se leva et referma la porte doucement. Il essaya d'allumer sa cigarette mais son briquet ne marchait plus, il le jeta par terre irrité.

\- Crois en moi, je veux qu'il croie en moi un simple humain s'irrita Magnus en passant une main dans es cheveux

Il repensa au visage d'Alec,

\- Bon sang, que diable suis-je en train de faire se demanda Magnus confus

Son téléphone sonna, il répondit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Il se rendit à son rendez-vous mais pendant qu'il couchait avec l'une de ses conquêtes il vit Alec à la place. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas satisfaire sa soif de son amante. Il repensa aux paroles de son frère,

\- Seul son sang est spécial conclu Magnus

\- Eh hoqueta son amante

Il se rhabilla sous le regard confus de son amante avant de quitter l'hôtel, il se rendit à son appartement. Il se résolut de placer Alec dans la même catégorie de ses conquêtes, il s'avança vers lui pour boire son sang quand il se réveilla.

\- Directeur se réveilla Alec

Il le regarda un moment avant de comprendre

\- Avez-vous besoin de sang, je vais mieux à présent…Ne vous inquiétez pas et nourrissez-vous si je pouvais avoir un petit moment avant,si vous pouviez me laisser aller à la salle de bain d'abord proposa Alec rouge

Magnus resta ébahi par la déclaration de son secrétaire, il s'assit près de lui. Il commença à rire,

\- Directeur demanda Alec

\- Quelle prévoyance totalement imprudente, je veux garder ma fierté comme membre du clan vampire mais regarde-moi luttant pour ne pas me retrouver embrouillé entre les mains d'un humain ordinaire. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire rigola Magnus ironique

\- Directeur questionna Alec

\- Cet humain ordinaire est un homme irritant déclara Magnus

\- Direct…souffla Alec

Magnus lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser, Alec senti que son baiser était différent des autres fois celui-ci était passionné et tendre à la fois. Ils se séparèrent

\- Ne dégage pas un tel sang enivrant, je ne te mangerais pas maintenant susurra Magnus

\- Mais…souffla Alec

\- Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé. Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux à présent remarqua Magnus

\- Ah oui je vais bien je pense conclu Alec

\- Alors prépares-toi je vais te ramener chez toi commenta Magnus

Il sortit de la chambre en laissant Alec le soin de se préparer,

\- J'ai déjà compris, j'ai compris et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à lutter sans jamais l'admettre si tu ne l'admets pas même ta fierté de vampire peut aller au diable alors sois un homme et admets le, c'est vrai s'exclama Jem dans sa tête

\- Je veux cet homme pas le parfait secrétaire ni la source de sang si parfait tout ce que je veux c'est l'homme lui-même, parce que j'aime cet homme se confessa Magnus

Il ramena Alec chez lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nomination de Herondale et la nouvelle société de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pou ton Review**

 **Lisa'mckenna: Ravie que mon boulot te plaise et excuse si je t'ai pas répondu tout de suite il y avait un problème au niveau des Review.**

 **Nono: Je parie que ça t'as plu le chapitre, c'est vrai que on a l'impression que Magnus a des sautes d'humeur parfois avec Alec mais ce sont ses sentiments et sa fierté de vampire qui sont en conflict.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma bêta à Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec remercia Magnus de l'avoir ramené à la maison,

\- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement s'excusa Alec

\- Lightwood, tu peux arrêter de venir chez moi pendant un moment déclara Magnus

\- Eh, mais je suis profondément désolé des soucis que je vous ai causés cette fois-ci et je m'en excuse alors pourquoi demanda Alec surpris

\- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas ça. De toute façon tu as besoin de te reposer à présent, je vais t'épargner le double travail entre ici et Herondale. De plus si tu es près de moi, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de vouloir ton sang expliqua Magnus

\- Mais je suis d'accord, j'ai toujours eu une bonne santé tenta de convaincre Alec

\- Assez ! Ecoute simplement ce que je te dis, tu auras deux semaines pour te remettre fais gaffe à toi et ensuite contacte moi décréta Magnus

\- AH bien alors je ferai tout ce que je peux de la maison et si n'est pas un problème envoyez-moi tous les fichiers disponibles s'il vous plait et je vous demanderai de ne pas essayer de modifier votre emploi du temps par vous-même expliqua Alec sur le boulot

\- Compris, j'ai compris soupira Magnus en passant une main sur son visage

\- Et même si je ne suis pas auprès de vous prenez vos repas régulièrement, prenez soin de votre santé conseilla Alec

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire sourit Magnus

Il était sur le point de s'en aller,

\- Et si vous avez besoin de mon sang, vous pouvez venir me voir à n'importe quel moment acheva Alec

Il se retourna à demi vers Alec avant de lui sourire ensuite, le secrétaire repensa au moment de tendresse quand Magnus l'avait consolé. Il va croire en Magnus comme il lui avait demandé et aussi faire de son mieux pour travailler,

\- Il ne s'agit que de deux semaines pensa Alec

Alec travaillait dans son bureau en pensant aux mots de son patron,

\- Le contrat de Lightwood dans notre compagnie a été reconduit pour un an annonça le directeur Herondale

\- Bonjour à tous j'ai hâte de travailler à nouveau avec vous sourit Alec

Tous vinrent le félicité, ils parlèrent avec lui alors qu'il pensait à son retour chez Bane. Il se ressaisit car il s'était promis de ne plus regarder en arrière, il s'installa à son bureau en pensant à Magnus. Il pensa aussi sur le fait que cela faisait une semaine qu'il était allé chez Magnus et il avait eu des nouvelles par téléphone, il s'acharna sur son travail en s'énervant.

\- Même si son intention était de me laisser me reposer, ne pense t-il pas que je pourrais m'inquiéter à son sujet fulmina Alec dans ses pensées

Il se calma en pensant peut-être à l'appeler une seule fois,

\- Lightwood interpella

\- Directeur Herondale demanda Alec

\- Comment va votre santé questionna Herondale

\- Bien merci, je suis désolé si je vous ai occasionné des soucis rassura Alec

\- Je suppose que nous nous reposions trop sur votre travail conclu le directeur

\- Ce genre de chose n'est pas…commença Alec

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous travailliez seul, nous allons tous faire notre travail ici rassura son patron

\- Bien monsieur accepta Alec

Il regarda son patron s'éloigna et se dit qu'il était un excellent patron apprécié de ses employés, il secoua la tête en le comparant avec Magnus. Il savait que Magnus était différent d'Herondale, il rentra chez lui après son travail. Il venait de prendre son bain,

\- Bien maintenant je vais vérifier s'il y a des changements dans l'emploi du temps du directeur et s'il ne me contacte pas aujourd'hui. Je vais l'appeler et...se dit –il en vérifiant le programme de Magnus

Il fut surpris de voir que tout le planning était complètement vierge,

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire demanda Alec en faisant des recherches

Il vit que tout le reste était vide, il fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son téléphone. Il appela Magnus,

\- Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus en service répondit la boîte vocale

Il s'inquiéta durant tout le temps de son travail, il se demanda ce qui se passait. Il entendit des félicitations venir du bureau, le directeur Herondale vint vers lui.

\- Bon retour directeur souhaita Alec en regardant autour de lui

\- Merci remercia son patron

\- Quelque chose s'est produit questionna Alec

\- Le directeur va être membre du conseil chez Bane répondit un employé

\- Ce n'est pas encore certain, le directeur Bane a démissionné alors il y a un poste vacant c'est tout expliqua le directeur Herondale

\- Heu le directeur Bane est...demanda Alec surpris

\- Oui vous ne le saviez pas, il y a quelques jours sa démission a été acceptée. C'était soudain mais il semble que tout ce qui concerne son travail était en ordre ainsi il était libre de partir expliqua le directeur Herondale

Il fut choqué d'entendre que Magnus avait quitté son poste chez Bane,

\- Lightwood vous allez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle remarqua son patron

\- Ah non je suis simplement surpris, félicitation je suis sûr que je vais avoir beaucoup à faire une fois que vous aurez pris vos fonctions félicita Alec

\- N'en faites pas trop je sais que le directeur était votre ancien supérieur, vous êtes inquiet n'est-ce pas questionna Herondale

\- Non je vais bien rassura Alec

Il cacha les tremblements de ses mains, il alla se faire confirmer la nouvelle auprès du bureau du secrétariat de Bane.

\- Oui le directeur Bane a bien démissionné, c'était soudain et par ailleurs cela nous a occasionnés un sacré tumulte mais il a tout mis en ordre si rapidement on n'arrivait pas le croire. Il me semble qu'il n'ait dit à personne ce que pourraient être ses plans pour le futur déclara la secrétaire

Alec essaya de le rejoindre n'acceptant pas de croire que Magnus avait quitté son poste, l'entreprise était ce qui les reliait ensemble car il pouvait le voir. Il se rendit chez Magnus, il vit son appartement vide de tout meuble. Il tomba sur les genoux en n'arrivant pas à le croire,

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé au moins vos affaires ? Tout a disparu, tout. Crois en moi et soit patient, pourquoi DEVRAIS-JE VOUS CROIRE ? MÊME SI TOUT A DISPARU MÊME SI VOUS AVEZ DISPARU. A présent il ne reste plus rien pour nous relier, il ne reste plus rien s'exclama Alec attristé

Il remarqua son téléphone, il appela encore une fois Magnus qui était injoignable. Il regarda son téléphone avant de faire défiler la liste de ses contacts,

\- Raphaël, c'est moi Lightwood signala Alec

\- Je ne sais pas non plus où est Magnus. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était d'attendre ses prochaines instructions révéla Raphaël au téléphone

\- Je comprends, bien s'il vous contacte pouvez-vous lui dire que j'ai essayé de le joindre prévint Alec en raccrochant

Raphaël fit de même avec son téléphone avant de regarder dans le rétroviseur,

\- Est-ce que ça ira comme ça questionna Raphaël

\- C'est bon répondit Magnus

Magnus fumait sa cigarette en regardant le paysage, il pensa à Alec. Il frappa la vitre,

\- Magnus, demanda son chauffeur

\- Maintenant je suis vraiment énervé bon sang s'exclama Magnus

Alec retourna à l'ancien bureau de Magnus, il pensa aux deux dernières semaines passées où il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du directeur.

\- Lightwood interpella le directeur Herondale

\- Ah excusez-moi directeur la réunion est déjà terminée demanda Alec

\- Non, tout va bien rassura son patron

Il vit où Alec était à l'instant,

\- En fin de compte vous adoriez le directeur comprit le directeur Herondale

\- Eh non je…Je le respectais en tant que supérieur réfuta Alec en rougissant de timidité

\- Une réponse banale quand même, plus important j'espère que vous avez libéré le planning pour ce soir interrogea Herondale

\- Oui répondit Alec

Arrivé le soir, tous portèrent un toast pour l'arrivée d'Alec au sein de la compagnie,

\- Le pot de bienvenue a l'air de ne se poursuivre pour la soirée est-ce que ça ira pour vous demanda Herondale

\- Attendez je devrais être le première à m'excuser pour le dérangement après tout cela fait quatre mois que je suis chez Herondale rassura Alec

\- Mais Lightwood quand vous êtes arrivé dans la compagnie, il avait de telles rumeurs…Nous n'avions pas pu vous accueillir correctement déclara un employé

Il se sentit mal à l'aise à la soirée car il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête,

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir traîné ici du bureau central, vous travaillez si dur Lightwood. Mais nous tous très heureux de vous avoir ici l'accueilli une collègue

Tous l'accueillirent à bars ouvert,

\- Je suis très heureux de pouvoir dire à présent NOTRE LIGHWOOD et je suis très heureux également qu'à présent vous puissiez dire NOTRE COMPAGNIE, on dirait que nous avions tous la même opinion à présent confessa Herondale

\- Merci infiniment remercia Alec

Il sourit mais il ne ferait jamais partie de chez Herondale, tout ce qu'il voulait était de retourner chez Bane auprès de Magnus.

\- J'espère que vous mettrez en route le nouveau secrétariat doucement et admirablement espéra Herondale

\- Oui, monsieur ensemble avec tout le monde sourit Alec

Il se résolut à travailler et d'attendre un signe de Magnus,

\- S'il m'a dit d'attendre c'est d'attendre. D'accord je vais attendre, j'attendrais même si c'est pour l'éternité se résolut Alec déterminé

Il se rendit au bureau avec sa résolution, il entra dans un bureau pour déposer des dossiers. Il est inquiet et en colère, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre patiemment le retour de Magnus. Il espérait le revoir, il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Bane car Magnus n'était plus.

\- Lightwood, pouvez-vous regarder ceci s'il vous plait c'est très urgent demanda un employé paniqué

\- Compris, je peux vous préparer ceci pour dans une heure proposa Alec en souriant poli

\- Merci infiniment remercia son collègue

Il se résolut de ne pas penser à retourner chez Bane, il s'inquiéta pour Magnus en se demanda s'il se nourrissait correctement. Il se rappela l'étreinte de Magnus dans laquelle il se nourrissait de son sang lors de l'extase, il sentit un début d'érection avant de penser à autre chose. Il continua de penser à son directeur et il se dit d'être courageux et d'être patient,

\- Je pense que le souci majeur de l'efficacité du bureau de secrétariat est le logiciel expliqua Alec en faisant son travail

Le directeur Herondale l'observa dans son travail,

\- On dirait que Lightwood est dans son élément remarqua un employé

\- C'est tout à fait lui ça renchérit un autre

Le patron Herondale le fixa avant de s'approcher de lui,

\- Lightwood appela Herondale

\- Oui monsieur demanda Alec

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, il le fit assoir sur un banc en face de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. Il lui donna un gobelet de café,

\- Hum, directeur Herondale s'étonna Alec

\- Vous savez mon chat, il est vraiment enthousiaste quand il joue avec des broussailles et même lorsqu'il hors d'haleine et haletant. Il ne s'arrête pas, ses yeux me regardent fixement et parfois il me mord, ayez plus de plaisir et prenez les choses plus calmement conseilla le directeur

Alec resta éberlué par le récit du directeur sur son chat, il comprit ce que son patron voulait dire.

\- Suis-je ainsi conclu Alec en le regardant

\- Peut-être ai-je mis trop de travail sur vos épaules déclara Herondale en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Non rien de la sorte, je suis heureux que l'on me donne des responsabilités. Je pense pouvoir être encore plus efficace mais peut-être…peut-être suis-je devenu un acharné et je travaille trop durement, je vous ai à nouveau causé du souci directeur. Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas même remarqué qu'il y avait un endroit si relaxant dans ce bâtiment s'exclama Alec en appréciant la vue

Il eut une pensé pour Magnus en regardant les bâtiments devant eux,

\- La raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas me montrer de faiblesse est parce que je suis votre supérieur n'est-ce pas ? C'est dur d'être votre patron conclu Herondale

\- Directeur Herondale, il est incorrect de montrer ses faiblesses devant un supérieur, je plaisante je vous fais confiance directeur Herondale sourit Alec

\- Vraiment vous me faites confiance s'étonna Herondale

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui interrompit leur conversation,

\- Bien, cela doit être quelque chose d'urgent. Je retourne au bureau signala Herondale

\- Merci pour tout remercia Alec en prenant son téléphone

Il regarda le numéro avant de décrocher,

\- Lightwood à l'appareil répondit Alec surprise

\- C'est moi, Lightwood demanda Magnus

\- Vous-êtes où demanda Alec

\- Dans les parages je suppose. Pas très loin de la station de métro supposa Magnus au téléphone

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quitté Bane glissa Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus simplement

Alec fit une minute de silence

\- ET C'EST TOUT cria Alec

\- Je pensais te l'avoir dit, peu importe l'endroit où tu es et peu importe où je suis tu m'appartiens susurra Magnus

\- Direct…VOUS ÊTES EGOÏTES DIRECTEUR s'écria Alec en rougissant

\- Je vais venir te chercher soit à l'heure avertit Magnus en raccrochant

\- Direct commença Alec avant le bip

Il regarda son téléphone avant de s'énerver,

\- Vous, je ne peux pas le croire ça veut dire quoi ça…vous êtes insensible et égoïste, capricieux et arrogant aussi espèce d'insolent insulta Alec à travers son téléphone énervé

Il serra son téléphone avec un rougissement de bonheur, il se dit que lui et Magnus avaient encore quelque chose pour les relier. Alec sortit du bâtiment et vit Raphaël qui l'attendait avec la voiture, le directeur Herondale vit Alec monter dans la voiture avec l'employé de Magnus qui reconnut. Raphaël emmena Alec dans un endroit inconnu, il prit un ascenseur avant d'arriver dans un appartement.

\- C'est…remarqua Alec

\- Mon bureau, mais il est encore vide déclara Magnus en sortant de la pénombre

Ils se firent face à face, le secrétaire baissa la tête

\- J'ai attendu votre appel, j'étais soucieux de savoir ce qui vous était arrivé révéla Alec en cachant son anxiété

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu sourit Magnus

\- Pourriez-vous partager vos plans pour le futur et comment aurais-je pu être...commença Alec

Il s'arrêta de parler avant de détourner le regard,

\- Lightwood demanda Magnus

Il lui prit le menton pour qu'il puisse lui faire face et vit qu'il pleurait,

\- Rien, ce n'est rien renifla Alec en retirant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes

Magnus l'empoigna et l'embrassa langoureusement, le noiraud laissa ses lunettes tomber par terre. Ils rompirent le baiser, Magnus passa une main dans son pantalon pour caresser son postérieur.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas dans un tel endroit réfuta Alec

\- Bon sang grinça Magnus

Il l'embrassa à nouveau ce qui le fit gémir, il lécha son menton.

\- Inutile, je me suis languis de toi durant tout ce temps susurra Magnus arborant son regard de vampire

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en l'allongeant sur le sol, il déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il lécha ses tétons en les grignotant, Alec remarqua que les gestes de Magnus étaient impatients et violents tout en restant doux.

\- Nous ne devrons pas …Ah gémit Alec sous les coups de butoir de Magnus

\- Je ne voulais pas te voir, je ne pouvais même pas supporter d'entendre ta voix. Une partie de moi que je ne voulais pas voir est finalement apparue et ce qui m'irrite le plus c'est pour un simple humain confia Magnus en l'embrassant

Il donna encore un autre coup de rein en Alec qui gémit de plaisir,

\- Me fait le désirer ardemment acheva Magnus en le mordant

Alec jouit sous l'extase intense alors que Magnus bougea encore en lui avant de se déverser en lui, il était essoufflé allongé sur la moquette. Le directeur l'observa avant de le relever pour passer sa chemise sur lui,

\- Directeur souffla Alec

\- Je voudrais profiter de la vue un peu plus longtemps mais tu risques d'attraper froid, enfile ça proposa Magnus en le couvrant

\- Ah gémit Alec en vacillant

\- As-tu mal ? Je pense que j'ai été rude supposa Magnus

\- Ah non, la moquette est moelleuse alors ça va rassura Alec

\- Essaierais-tu de me séduire à nouveau susurra Magnus pour le taquiner

\- Non absolument pas réfuta Alec rouge

Alec remarqua le changement de comportement de Magnus,

\- Je suis complètement épuisé pensa Alec en reboutonna sa chemise

Son patron le fit à sa place,

\- S'il vous plait directeur ne…bredouilla Alec

\- Ne bouge pas ordonna Magnus doucement

Il le fixa en refermait sa chemise,

\- Si vous aviez tellement besoin de sang, il était inutile de vous retenir si longtemps cela aurait été d'accord pour que vous me contactiez à n'importe quel moment c'est pourquoi vous auriez dû appeler et…avoua Alec

\- J'étais sûr que si j'entendais ta voix cela aurait sans doute augmenté ma soif, je suppose parce que même si je n'entendais pas ta voix. J'avais quand même envie de toi, quoi qu'il en soit j'étais très occupé à courir à droite et à gauche donc je ne pouvais pas prendre contact avec toi. L'une de ces raisons et que maintenant ce bâtiment m'appartiens révéla Magnus en se levant

Alec fut choqué que son boss ait acheté le bâtiment dans lesquelles ils étaient,

\- Il y a plusieurs sociétés situées ici mais trois étages y compris celui-ci et le premier sont libres acheva Magnus

\- Alors vous avez prévu de créer votre société déduisit Alec

\- J'ai préparé tout ceci depuis un bon moment désormais je n'ai plus à côtoyer ces deux personnes, j'investissais dans les actions depuis longtemps.J'ai assez d'argent pour vivre tranquillement sans travailler mais ce serait ennuyeux et j'en déteste l'idée expliqua Magnus en fumant sa cigarette

\- Donc dès à présent mon boulot sera à nouveau tout simplement la nuit compris Alec

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu viens ici avec moi s'exclama Magnus comme proposition

\- Me demandez-vous de quitter Bane s'exclama Alec à son tour

\- Bien sûr je n'ai pas l'intention de partager ce qui m'appartient avec d'autres, règle les formaliter pour dans deux mois et sois prêt déclara Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas, mon contrat chez Herondale, j'ai un poste à responsabilités. Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable que de démissionner réfuta Alec

\- Fais-le ordonna Magnus

\- Non réfuta Alec

\- Vraiment demanda Magnus

Il l'attrape en mettant une main sur sa hanche,

\- Dans ce cas je vais prendre mon temps pour te persuader jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus dire non susurra Magnus d'un ton sadique

Alec pensa qu'il ne se laissera pas faire à sa manière, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à nouveau chez Herondale.

\- Bien alors s'il y avait quoi que ce soit contactez-moi au bureau du secrétariat chez Herondale informa Alec

Il fit son boulot avec acharnement, il se rendit chez le directeur Herondale.

\- Oui demanda le directeur Herondale

\- Directeur Herondale, il est l'heure de votre dîner d'affaires avec monsieur Lewis de « PC PLANNING » informa Alec

\- Merci remercia son patron actuel

\- Il n'y a aucun changement dans votre emploi du temps pour demain exposa Alec

\- Très bien, où sont tous vos collègues questionna le directeur en remarquant le bureau vide

\- Ils sont déjà tous rentré chez eux parce que vous étiez le seul responsable restant dans le bâtiment

\- Je vois, merci remercia le directeur

\- Passez une bonne soirée souhaita Alec

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il s'activa pour récupérer ses affaires. Quand il sortit il vit Raphaël l'attendre,

\- Lightwood interpella Raphaël

Il monta dans la voiture sans savoir que le directeur Herondale le suivait par-derrière, il arriva dans le bureau de Magnus.

\- TU ES EN RETARD accusa Magnus

\- Je suis sincèrement navré s'excusa le secrétaire

\- Je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée de partager un secrétaire avec ce type Will de chez Herondale, combien de fois dois-je te dire de démissionner questionna Magnus furieux en fumant sa cigarette

\- Et combien de fois dois-je vous rappeler que je ne veux pas faire cela, j'ai été transféré de Bane chez Herondale pour une durée d'un an. Une grande partie du travail dépend de moi ainsi je ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable quant à…stoppa Alec

Il vit que Magnus était près de lui,

\- En outre je fais partie de l'équipe du bureau du secrétariat et c'est mon devoir d'aider les hauts cadres de la compagnie, je suis le secrétaire privé du directeur Herondale expliqua Alec en se faisant acculer sur la baie vitrée

Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi alors comment peux-tu dire de telles choses demanda Magnus

\- Hum ce n'est…c'est que bredouilla Alec troublé par les caresses de Magnus sur ses cheveux

\- Oui ? Tu le sais, tu sais que je un vampire et que tu es parfait en tant que secrétaire et que tu as le sang le plus enivrant que n'importe qu'elle drogue. Ton sang devient si délicieux rien que par ce simple contact, tu me tentes chuchota Magnus

\- Non, je…bredouillai Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement,

\- Alors je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, tu sais aussi que le plus important c'est d'être mon secrétaire et tu sais également combien c'est bon lorsque je bois ton sang avoua Magnus

Il s'éloigna de lui,

\- Directeur demanda Alec en le voyant remettre son manteau

\- Je ne peux pas me nourrir uniquement de ton sang quand je vais revenir je te prendrais quelques gouttes de ton sang attend ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne prévint Magnus en s'en allant

Alec se glissa par terre, il s'effondra un instant pour calmer le trouble provoqué.

\- Je vais devoir ajuster encore le planning, à qui était-ci le tour de le nourrir cette fois-ci se demanda Alec

Alec ferma les yeux, Magnus l'a lié à lui mais ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas lié à lui. Le fait d'y penser, lui faisait mal au cœur. Il voulait être près de son patron,

\- C'est que je pensais et j'ai insisté pour être son secrétaire et j'ai obstinément refusé d'admettre que j'étais attaché à lui mais la vérité c'est que je suis idiot, le concept en lui-même d'un secrétaire ayant deux postes avec une si grande confiance va à l'encontre de toutes logiques se dit Alec

Il se résolut de faire quelque chose pour être définitivement le secrétaire du directeur Bane, il se rendit à nouveau chez Herondale. Il rumina sur la demande de Magnus au sujet de sa démission,

\- Lightwood appela

\- Oui monsieur surprit Alec

\- Avez-vous un instant questionna Herondale

Il le suivit dans son bureau,

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est produit chose directeur Herondale questionna Alec

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué récemment, j'ai vous est vus monter plusieurs fois dans la voiture du directeur Bane après les heures de travail. Sortez-vous ensemble interrogea le directeur Herondale

Le cœur d'Alec battait fort dans l'angoisse d'être découvert,

\- Naturellement dans des circonstances normales, je ne m'immiscerais pas dans votre vie privée mais …commenta le directeur Herondale

\- Oui je comprends, je sais très bien qu'être le secrétaire d'un membre haut placé dans la direction est un travail très important et délicat et que je dois penser à la compagnie quand je choisis les personnes que je fréquente supposa Alec

\- C'est exact tout particulièrement lorsque vous décidez de fréquenter le direct…non Mr Magnus Bane. Depuis qu'il a quitté Bane ses faits et gestes sont sous observation constante, il y a des rumeurs qui stipulent qu'il tire énormément de ficelles afin de créer sa propre compagnie. C'est un homme dont les compétences ne peuvent pas être ignoré et il n'y a aucune raison de penser qu'il agira dans notre intérêt ou celui de Bane, ainsi si un secrétaire de notre compagnie a des relations aussi intimes avec une telle personne c'est la compagnie qui pourrait en pâtir acheva le directeur Herondale

Alec comprit qu'il devrait faire un choix, il avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Il n'y a rien de tel, la relation entre le directeur Bane et moi-même n'a absolument rien à voir avec quelque chose de suspicieux. Il est vrai que j'ai récemment rencontré à plusieurs reprises Mr Bane mais nous avons essentiellement discuté des affaires qu'il avait laissées inachever. Il semble que les personnes qui ont reçu ma charge de travail quand j'ai quitté mon poste ne l'ont pas effectué à son entière satisfaction, je suis désolé d'avoir causé un tel malentendu. Je serai plus prudent à partir de maintenant s'expliqua Alec

\- Vraiment, je suis navré d'avoir accaparé votre temps. Vous pouvez retourner au travail maintenant s'excusa le directeur Herondale

\- Bien monsieur répondit Alec

Il sortit du bureau avant de rejoindre Magnus le soir,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'intervention de Magnus et la préposition du Herondale. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kylinn: Je prends note au sujet de mes répétitions, mais je suis ravie les autres fics t'ont plu, et oui Alec est un peu maso sur le bord avec Magnus pour ses sentiments aucun des deux ne veut pas admettre leur sentiments.**

 **Nono0109: Ne t'inquiéte pas il va démissionner ici XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clara**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé à Magnus,

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Donc je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous ne voyons pas pendant un moment, je ferai tout ce que je peux de chez moi, mais si vous avez besoin de sang vous - pouvez m'appeler et je viendrai. Et j'apprécie que Raphaël me conduise à chaque fois mais c'est trop évident alors il faudrait mieux éviter…expliqua Alec

\- A ce degré-là, les tracas d'un homme ne blesseront pas ma fierté tu continueras de venir comme d'habitude déclara Magnus en le regardant

\- Mais je…je ne veux pas être la cause pour laquelle on remet en question votre fierté, après tout ne suis-je pas ici dans le but de vous protéger s'exclama Alec en reniflant

Magnus le regarda sans rien dire, le lendemain Alec dessinait des gribouillis sur son calepin. Il rumina sur Magnus et son boulot, une collègue répondit au téléphone

\- Lightwood, il y a un homme en bas à la réception qui n'a pas de rendez-vous mais qui insiste pour voir le directeur et maintenant il dit qu'il veut vous voir informa son collègue

\- Hm, qui cela peut-il bien être demanda Alec

\- Heu c'est commença son collègue

Alec fut choqué d'entendre qui l'attendait en bas, Magnus traversait le couloir de l'entreprise. Alec se demanda pourquoi Magnus était là

\- Heureux de vous voir accueillit le directeur Herondale

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils s'assissent sur le canapé.

\- Tout d'abord merci de prendre du temps pour me rencontrer bien que je n'aie aucun rendez-vous, ne s'excusa Magnus

\- Oh bien sûr si vous n'étiez pas venu aujourd'hui, je serai venue vous rendre visite bientôt accueillit le directeur Herondale

Magnus le fixait un moment avant de se redresser dans le fauteuil,

\- Bien si c'est ainsi alors allons droit au but, j'ai entendu dire que ma relation avec Lightwood est devenue embarrassante en fait actuellement il est mon secrétaire dévoila Magnus

Alec qui était entré dans le bureau pour apporter les tasses de café, il trembla des mains quand Magnus se mit à parler de leurs relations. Il fut choqué par la révélation de Magnus sur son travail avec lui,

\- Direct… choqua Alec

\- Secrétaire ? Vous voulez dire que Lightwood bien qu'ayant quitté son poste, continue de vous servir en tant que secrétaire questionna le directeur Herondale

\- C'est exact s'il vous plait ne vous méprenez pas ! Il n'y a aucun motif secret en fait il sait que j'ai une maladie chronique due au rayon du soleil donc il comprend non seulement mon travail mais aussi la nature de ma maladie encore maintenant il me soutient plus que n'importe qui l'a jamais fait ce serait bien trop difficile de trouver un autre secrétaire qui pourrait s'occuper de tout cela aussi bien que Lightwood le sait,c'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai demandé de continuer de travailler pour moi Lightwood est irremplaçable révéla Magnus

Alec fut heureux que Magnus admette qu'il avait besoin de lui,

\- Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point vous avez mal interprété les actions de Lightwood mais il les a faite seulement pour préserver ma fierté, j'espère que vous lui pardonnerez. Je comprends combien le fait qu'il travaille pour votre compagnie et la mienne en même temps soit un sérieux problème professionnel mais je suis certain que vous savez que sa fidélité envers son travail est inébranlable. Je suis sûr que même si je lui ordonnais de me dévoiler les secrets qu'il aurait appris durant son contrat dans votre compagnie, sa fidélité et sa dévotion scelleraient ses paroles. J'ai toujours utilisé des personnes et l'argent pour mon propre intérêt alors il est inévitable que les gens me comprennent mal avec une telle réputation, mais vous connaissez Lightwood alors je peux vous dire ceci. Ayez confiance en la fierté de Lightwood en tant que secrétaire, il n'y a jamais rien n'eu dont il puisse avoir honte dans toute sa carrière. Sa fierté est sa possession la plus importante, et je ne veux pas que celle-ci soit remise en cause déclara Magnus avec fierté

\- Je comprends, c'est exact c'est tel que vous le dites approuva le directeur Herondale

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, le reste est un détail qui ne concerne que vous et Lightwood acheva Magnus en se levant

\- Monsieur Bane ? N'êtes-vous pas venu ici pour me dire que vous voulez reprendre Lightwood interrogea le directeur Herondale

\- Personnellement je veux qu'il revienne mais je veux que ce soit SON choix confessa Magnus

Alec était ému par ce que venait de dire Magnus, le directeur fixa Alec.

\- Alors que comptez-vous faire questionna le directeur Herondale à Alec

\- J'aime Herondale et Bane énormément et je ne veux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable que laisser le travail qui m'a été confié à moitié fait mais que ce soit chez Herondale ou chez Bane il y a des nombreuses personnes qui peuvent me remplacer en ce qui concerne le directeur Bane. Le directeur Bane ne peut pas avoir d'autre secrétaire que moi décréta Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Lightwood, vous l'avez encore appelé directeur remarqua le directeur

\- Ah hoqueta Alec

\- Je vois que pour vous Mr Bane sera toujours votre patron, Mr Bane je comprends très bien vos sentiments quand vous dites ne pas pouvoir vous passer de lui mais nous…j'ai besoin de lui souligna le directeur Bane à Magnus

Il se tourna vers Alec,

\- Vous devrez continuer le travail que vous avez commencé et vous assurez que le nouveau secrétariat soit opérationnel acheva le directeur Herondale

\- Direct… commença Alec

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir le travail à moitié terminé mais en retour je fermerai les yeux sur vos visites à Monsieur Bane mais votre travail ici pour cette compagnie doit être votre priorité s'il vous plait prenez en note et cette conversation doit rester entre nous, êtes-vous satisfait Mr Bane questionna le directeur

\- Tout à fait approuva Magnus

Alec rosit de bonheur, il raccompagna Magnus à l'ascenseur.

\- Hum, directeur merci énormément pour toutes ces choses que vous avez dites remercia Alec tout rouge

\- Ah ce genre de types chaleureux est faible devant de telles histoires révéla Magnus

\- QUOI stupéfait Alec

\- Je n'ai aucun souci pour simuler la soumission et faire profil bas de temps en temps en plus cela m'amuse tellement de voir les humains me manger dans la main sourit Magnus démoniaque

\- Hé s'exclama Alec

\- Ah mais j'imagine qu'après tout ce type sait parfaitement qu'il a été entièrement manipulé par TOI, est-ce que je veux tu reviennes a-t-il dit ? Humain stupide ricana Magnus

Il se pencha vers Alec qui venait d'appeler l'ascenseur

\- Tu as toujours été mien susurra Magnus dans un ricanement diabolique

Il rentra et lui lança un regard moqueur, Alec était consterné par les propos manipulateurs de Magnus. Alec comprit que Magnus l'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins

\- JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE cria Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus vint se rendre à l'entreprise pour une demande de rénovation dans son bureau, Alec remit un document au directeur Herondale.

\- A propos en ce qui concerne l'étage du directeur Bane, les bureaux ont été conçus pour correspondre à l'image de LVC mais l'étage privé devrait répondre aux exigences personnelles du directeur Bane alors nous laissons cette opération à la personne responsable de cette affaire autrement dit vous Lightwood. Officiellement nous ferons comme si je recevrai la demande du directeur Bane en personne, en fait Lightwood qui travaille toujours pour le bureau de secrétaire de Herondale m'informera de vos choix et les soumettra directement aux personnes concernées mais en mon nom informa le directeur Herondale

Alec soupira intérieurement en sachant que c'était un coup de Magnus pour le harceler, il savait que Magnus agissait comme un gamin. Il devait jouer les médiateurs entre les deux directeurs,

\- Ajoutez la planification de la commande pour l'étage dans la liste parce que vous n'avez pas encore préparé les croquis questionna le directeur Herondale

\- Ah pardonnez-nous s'il vous plait, j'ai discuté avec les personnes du département des opérations et nous avons fait quelques brouillons mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec le choix des meubles et il semblerait que j'influence les responsables également expliqua Alec

\- Donc en fait tout ce qui concerne l'aménagement de l'intérieur a été laissé à votre intention à Lightwood questionna le directeur Herondale

\- Lightwood connaît mes goûts mieux que quiconque, bien sûr à la fin il pourrait y avoir des objets que je n'approuverai pas mais je lui laisse carte blanche en ce qui concerne l'aménagement dorénavant n'hésitez pas à le consulter pour que ce soit,de plus Lightwood est la personne en dehors de mes conquêtes qui entrera dans ces appartements donc il est tout naturel que ce soit également à son goût sourit Magnus

\- Ce que le directeur Bane veut dire c'est qu'il n'aime pas emmener les personnes qu'il rencontre en privé dans son propre appartement,ce qu'il veut dire c'est que je n'y serais pas en tant qu'homme mais en tant que secrétaire rectifia Alec consterné par la déclaration de Magnus qui riait

Le directeur Herondale le regarda,

\- Quoi qu'il en soit vous devez vous en occuper rapidement après tout c'est sans doute inconfortable pour le directeur Bane de vivre dans un hôtel depuis si longtemps, Lightwood s'il vous plait trouvez un moment pour faire le tour des salles d'expositions avec moi proposa le directeur Herondale

\- Oh ! je peux m'en occuper tout seul, je ne veux pas accaparer votre précieux temps commença à réfuter Alec

\- Non, je dois savoir ce que sera votre choix également de plus si je suis avec vous vous pourrez avoir des services et des solutions plus souples et j'insiste pour participer à la conception des croquis avec vous-même si cela se passe au cours d'un déjeuner par exemple alors s'il vous plait réorganiser mon agenda insista le directeur Herondale

\- Hem ! compris accepta Alec surpris

\- Après tout c'est la commande du directeur Bane, nous nous devons de présenter ce qu'il y a de mieux sourit le directeur Herondale

Alec resta éberlué alors que Magnus fulminait, dans l'appartement de Magnus celui-ci fumait sa cigarette en colère

\- On récolte ce que l'on sème chuchota Alec en regardant la fureur de Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit fulmina Magnus

\- Rien ne réfuta Alec

\- Je déteste ça quand les gens font ce qu'ils veulent avec ce qui m'appartient s'énerva Magnus en fumant de plus en plus sa cigarette

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis toujours le secrétaire de Herondale rappela Alec

\- Tu es…débuta Magnus

\- …à moi où que tu sois, je sais, je sais acheva Alec

Il le regarda fulminer contre le directeur Herondale, il se dit que Magnus était vraiment égoïste et qu'il agissait comme un gamin,malgré ce qu'il pensait ça le rendais heureux même s'il se montrait possessif avec lui. Il pensa aussi que le directeur commençait a lui ouvrir son cœur un peu plus,

\- Mais vraiment pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui, il est égoïste, despotique, arrogant c'est un play-boy au sale caractère et un vampire rumina Alec en préparant un courrier

Il se coupa le doigt avec le rebord de l'enveloppe,

\- Aie gémi Alec de douleur

Magnus le regarda étrangement,

\- Ah je me suis juste coupé le doigt avec le papier, ce n'est vraiment rien rassura Alec

Son boss vint prendre la main blessée et mit le doigt en sang dans sa bouche, il lécha le doigt pour l'essuyer.

\- Ne laisse même pas une goutte se perdre, sais-tu combien j'ai envie de chaque goutte de ce sang ? Sais-tu combien ça m'est difficile de m'arrêter pour ne pas te dévorer tout entier ? Sais-tu à quel point la maîtrise est nécessaire pour faire toutes ces choses susurra Magnus en léchant son doigt

Il le regardant avec son regard de vampire,

\- Je suis vraiment désolé si je pouvais pourvoir à tous vos repas, j'en serais très heu…heureux d'avoir un peu moins d'affaires à me préoccuper comme préparer votre agenda pour vos repas et choisir un présent pour vos conquêtes expliqua Alec en détournant le regard

Le vampire l'empoigna pour le plaquer contre lui,

\- Tu sais que cette goutte n'était pas suffisamment savoureuse alors faisons en sorte de le rendre encore meilleur qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus d'un ton sensuel

\- Vous savez que je ne veux produire que le meilleur sang pour vous répondit Alec

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'exposition avec le directeur Herondale.

\- C'est une salle d'exposition très lumineuse et très accueillante observa Alec

\- Oui je suppose supposa le directeur Herondale

Il se dit que c'était différent des goûts de son patron,

\- Lightwood les meubles ? Commençons par les meubles Fairchirld proposa le directeur Herondale

Alec se documenta et fit ses recherches sous le regard du directeur Herondale,

\- On dirait que vous vous amusez bien sourit le directeur Herondale

\- Je suis terriblement navré, nous sommes en train de travailler et je …commençai à s'excuser Alec

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire rassura le directeur Herondale

\- Tout est si agréable cela me donne envie de réaménager mes pièces également mais je suppose que je ne peux pas me le permettre commenta Alec

\- Personnellement quel style préférez-vous demanda le directeur

\- Eh voyons voir j'aime que les pièces soient lumineuses et gaies, j'aime les pièces simples et chaleureuses qui me donnent l'impression d'être chez moi décrit Alec

\- Cela vous correspond tout à fait renchérit le patron

\- Vraiment s'exclama Alec de joie

Il eut une pensé où il ne pouvait pas imaginer son patron au milieu de tout ça,

\- Et vous directeur Herondale ? Que préférez-vous demanda le secrétaire

\- J'aime les meubles qui accusent les chocs tout particulièrement les griffures, j'ai un chat vous savez réfléchit le directeur

Ils allèrent regarder les expositions des meubles, Alec passa devant une exposition d'un lit. Il entendit la voix de Magnus au sujet du lit, il examina le lit des yeux. Il eut une image mentale de lui et de Magnus en train de coucher ensemble sur le lit, il rougit violemment.

\- Directeur espèce de pervers insulta Alec en rougissant de ses pensées

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas demanda le directeur Herondale

\- Non rien du tout, où est passé le manager Verlac demanda Alec en se calmant

\- Je me suis rappelé quelque chose de très intéressant qu'il y avait ici il y a quelque temps alors je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher un catalogue répondit le patron

Ils étaient en train de se documenter sur le lit,

\- Etes-vous à la recherche d'un lit, votre époux est très grand alors regardez ce lit. Il est assez large pour deux et il y a assez de place pour s'étirer proposa la vendeuse

\- Non, non nous ne sommes pas…réfuta Alec

\- Personnellement je n'aime pas les lits trop larges si le lit est un peu étroit, vous pouviez vous rapprochiez de votre partenaire c'est plus agréable approuva le patron Herondale

\- Boss rougit Alec de honte

\- Hey vous ces personnes sont…expliqua le manager à la vendeuse

Celle-ci s'excusa auprès d'eux, Alec pensa à ce qu'ils avaient l'air lui et son patron. Il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de couple, il imagina ce que saurait été avec Magnus. Il soupira de dépit en pensant que ça aurait été un désastre, en plus il ne pouvait pas venir dans un endroit aussi lumineux et ensoleillé comme celui-ci. Ils allèrent dans un café,

\- Lightwood, êtes-vous fatigué demanda Herondale

\- Non merci infiniment de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui, je devrais faire des excuses aux personnes de chez Herondale qui avaient déjà un préparé un plan mais le directeur Bane reste intransigeant pour les moindres détails et n'aime pas faire de compromis raconta Alec

\- Est-ce réellement pour cette raison ? Vous comprenez parfaitement les exigences de votre patron n'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui ne voulez faire aucun compromis avec son confort ? Et c'est vous qui avez chipoté sur les moindres détails de toute la journée mais nous avons réussi à écarter tous les problèmes les uns après les autres donc en fin de compte je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez choisi Herondale pour la décoration intérieure, je suis heureux déclara le directeur

\- Je vois, je suis très heureux de pouvoir encore vous être utile président sourit Alec

\- Mais vous allez démissionner bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Où en est votre travail en cours demanda Herondale

\- Hm je pense avoir terminé ce que j'avais prévu, je pense que cela ne me prendra pas plus de trois mois. Je vais devoir bientôt informer mes supérieurs de ma démission répondit Alec

\- La position d'un secrétaire équivaut à traiter des informations confidentielles ainsi une société ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être sensible envers les relations de son secrétaire mais heureusement le directeur Bane et moi-même avons foi en vous et savons que vous ne trahirez aucun d'entre nous en d'autres termes si nos rôles étaient inversés avec le directeur Bane ma relation avec vous ne l'inquiéterait pas expliqua Herondale

\- Directeur Herondale souffla Alec

Il le regarda dans les yeux,

\- Aimeriez-vous sortir avec moi proposa le directeur Herondale

Le noiraud fut choqué par la proposition,

\- J'imagine que je suis celui qui est plus le plus perturbé par votre décision de partir, je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui pendant que nous marchions ensemble dans le magasin d'exposition cela semble si naturel,c'est comme si vous faisiez partie de ma vie et que tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire est de rester à mes côtés et d'être parfaitement heureux. J'ai réalisé que sans m'en rendre compte je suis tombé sous votre charme, je souhaite que vous restiez près de moi et j'espère même me marier avec vous déclara Herondale sérieux

\- Ah, heu je…ce que vous avez dit est très flatteur, c'est un honneur qu'une personne que je respecte autant pense à moi en ces termes mais en fait il y a déjà une personne dont je suis amoureux réfuta Alec

\- Et est-ce que vos sentiments sont partagés interrogea Herondale

\- Directeur Herondale surpris Alec

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas veuillez prendre en compte ma proposition s'il vous plait essayez au moins d'imaginer une vie où je serais toujours présent à vos côtés, essayer et donnez'moi votre réponse après seulement y avoir pensé allons-y à présent proposa Herondale

Il imagina déjà sa vie avec lui, il serait un mari fiable et gentil et il y aura toujours un chat près de lui. Leur maison sera chaleureuse et accueillante, c'était l'image du mariage qu'il a toujours imaginé mais l'image qu'il imaginait débordait de lumière. Il pensera toujours aux ombres que cette brillance projettera donc il verra toujours Magnus,

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Rien, je vous ai apporté les nouveaux croquis voulez-vous jeter un œil proposa Alec en montrant les croquis

\- Alors ils ont enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose qui puisse te satisfaire conclu Magnus

Il regarda le croquis,

\- C'est parfait, dis-leur de commencer immédiatement approuva

\- Compris monsieur répondit Alec

Il regarda Magnus en pensant qu'importe la lumière et le bonheur a porté de main tant qu'il y a de l'obscurité il continuerait de penser à lui,et se demanderait toujous s'il ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments alors que lui l'aime,

\- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien demanda Magnus en lui prenant le menton

\- Oui tout va bien, voulez-vous vérifier par vous-même ? Que ce soit par ma volonté ou mon corps je suis prêt à faire ce que je peux afin que vous puissiez vous nourrir autant que vous voulez à n'importe quel moment avoua Alec avec franchise

\- Alors laisse-moi vérifier par moi-même, le goût enivrant de ton sang susurra Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Alec pensa que c'est là qu'il devait être. Quelques semaines plus tard Alec fit visiter le nouveau loft de Magnus,

\- Je suis navré pour cette longue attente, je suis certaine que cela a dû être inconfortable de vivre à l'hôtel pendant une si longue période mais à présent votre appartement est finalement terminé. Bien qu'en pensez-vous conclu Alec

\- Je n'aime pas le patron de Herondale mais ils ont bien bossé reconnaît Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Etait-ce le secrétaire de chez Herondale qui parlait à l'instant, es-tu le secrétaire de Herondale en ce moment où mon secrétaire bouda Magnus

\- Je suis le secrétaire du patron Bane de LVC, veuillez me pardonner pour ma maladresse s'excusa Alec en baissant la tête

\- C'est exact tu es mon secrétaire, pendant combien de temps as-tu l'intention de travailler pour Herondale en plus de ça je ne supporte pas cette façon de me traiter comme un quelconque petit ami grogna Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel se défendit Alec

\- Tu es toujours l'employé de Bane, tu viens à moi seulement quand tu as un peu de temps libre et secrètement par-dessus le marché. C'est comme si tu te cachais de ton époux pour venir t'amuser avec moi clama Magnus

\- A ce sujet la semaine dernière lorsque je suis allé au siège pour remettre mon rapport, j'ai informé le manager Bane de ma démission avant cela j'en avais déjà discuté avec le président Herondale. Il n'a pas refusé ainsi à la fin de ce mois je quitte Bane avoua Alec

\- Hé ce n'est pas trop tôt sourit Magnus

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les soucis que je vous ai causés jusqu'à présent s'excusa Alec

\- Tu peux l'être, j'ai enduré cette situation inconfortable si héroïquement, tu pourrais dire merci à ton patron gentil et indulgent sourit Magnus encore plus

\- Indulgent mon œil tout ce que vous avez fait c'est de vous plaindre pensa Alec blasé

Il repensa à sa conversation avec le patron Herondale qui avait accepté sa démission et aussi ses sentiments pour Magnus, il observa Magnus de dos en sachant la vraie vérité sur celui-ci. Malgré la barrière qui les sépare tous les deux, il arrivait à cerner son patron.

\- Je peux percevoir ton arôme dit Magnus

\- Hein demanda Alec

\- La décoration et l'aménagement des meubles, tout me fait penser à toi avoua Magnus

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de choisir en fonction de vos goûts s'excusa Alec

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas mal complimenta Magnus

Il rosit de bonheur en pensant à la ruse de Magnus, celui-ci le ramena vers lui en entourant sa main autour de sa taille.

\- Mais quand je passerai du temps ici qui pourrais-je si j'ai envie de ton sang mais une fois encore n'est-ce pas toujours le cas questionna Magnus en posant son front contre le sien

\- Président Bane, nous ne pouvons, vous vous êtes nourri de mon sang la nuit dernière et si mon corps ne se remet pas complètement…gémi Alec en essayant de le repousser

\- Si je dis que bon alors c'est bon susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Président non, J'AI DIT ARRÊTER, je suis responsable de votre santé mon devoir est de vous offrir uniquement du sang de bonne qualité même si ce n'est qu'une goutte. Je ne peux pas vous laisser en prendre de moindre qualité réfuta Alec

Son patron le regarda avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé,

\- Ah bon sang, tu es simplement trop parfait tu sais ça déduisit Magnus

\- Bon si je comprends bien vous êtes satisfait de votre nouvelle demeure toussa Alec

\- C'est parfait accepta Magnus en allumant une cigarette

\- Bien donc je ferai en sorte que vos bagages soient livrés ici demain expliqua Alec

\- Ainsi j'ai simplement dit que je n'avais rien contre le fait d'avoir un humain chez moi gloussa Magnus

Alec fit son travail comme son habitude lors de son dernier jour chez Herondale,

\- Merci pour votre travail remercia le parton Herondale

\- Merci infiniment Président Herondale dit Alec

\- Vous rendez-vous au siège Bane à présent demanda le directeur Herondale

\- Oui je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde au bureau du secrétariat ainsi qu'à mes anciens supérieurs confirma Alec

\- J'ai également à faire au siège alors je peux vous y déposer proposa Herondale

\- Hum mais…réfuta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas un problème allez venez insista le parton

Il suivit son patron dans la voiture, il vit que celui-ci était toujours prévenant envers lui. Tous dans le bureau lui souhaitèrent au revoir, il regarda une dernière fois son bureau. Il serra aussi son uniforme une dernière fois avant de le rendre, il alla toquer au bureau de Jem.

\- Professionnellement c'est très regrettable, vous êtes un employé remarquable et personnellement je suis très inquiet pour vous s'inquiéta Jem

\- Manager s'étonna Alec

\- Bien que je sois celui qui vous a séparé de Magnus et qui vous aient transféré chez Herondale quand j'ai entendu dire que vous retourniez auprès de lui, j'ai eu l'impression qu'en fait j'ai toujours su que cela arriverait en qualité de frère je ne peux vous dire que ceci,merci de prendre soin de Magnus. Magnus a revendiqué sa liberté puis a quitté Bane et nous prouver qu'il pouvait être indépendant mais je pense qu'il continuera de nous soutenir de l'extérieur en tant que président d'une société d'investissement, il peut suivre les tendances dans la politique,les affaires et avec le capital qu'il a accumulé il peut nous soutenir. Vous êtes un parfait secrétaire et une personne qui s'inquiète profondément pour Magnus, il faut énormément de volonté et de courage pour rester auprès de lui et le soutenir. Mais lorsque je songe à vous personnellement je sens que je devrais refuser votre décision de retourner auprès de lui. La personne que vous aimez est un vampire, il est très difficile de faire ressortir ces sentiments bien plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer en tant que son frère j'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas vous laisser vous impliquer dans tout ça raconta Jem inquiet

\- Je suis déjà préparé à tout manager, peut-être que ce sera réellement pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer,peut-être que cela m'anéantira mais à présent je veux agir en fonction de mes véritablement sentiments déclara Alec avec dévouement

\- J'ai critiqué Magnus du fait qu'il profitait de votre honnêteté mais peut-être est-ce moi qui profite de tout ça alors que je vous sacrifie à mon petit frère confessa Jem

\- Non ce n'est pas un sacrifice, j'ai décidé de rester près de lui parce que je le voulais et en plus de ça maintenant que je sais je peux aider à protéger Bane en restant à ses côtés. Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la décision que j'ai pris de quitter Bane j'espère que je serai capable de réaliser tout ceci décréta Alec honnête

\- Vous êtes vraiment fort, merci pour tout je vous confie Magnus remercie Jem

\- Bien Monsieur sourit Alec

Il raccompagna Alec jusqu'à la sortie, ils virent le président Herondale devant l'ascenseur. Celui-ci lui proposer de l'aider dans ses bagages, malgré sa réticence les deux présidents l'aidèrent à porter ses bagages.

\- Merci infiniment manager remercia Alec

\- Lightwood, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais toujours là pour vous aider venez me voir quand vous le voulez si éprouver l'envie de parler à quelqu'un et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas que nous vous accueillerons toujours à bras ouverts confia Jem

\- Manager sourit Alec

Le président Herondale lui répondit la même chose.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la crise de jalousie d'Alec et l'invité surprise de Magnus**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kilynn: Ne t'en fais pas il va retrouver va avoué ses sentiments pour Alec mais pas pour tout de suite XDEt Alec va encore un peu ramé**

 **Alec Barton; Je connais un bon centre de désintox de Malec, ma mère m'a fais interner mais bon je suis toujours accro à eux XD, merci pour ta fidélité sur mes autres fics, ooui je garde ce système de vote pour vous donner le choix de quelle fics que vous voulez et d'ailleurs voila la suite**

 **Nono0109: Ravie qu'ils sont réunie tout les deux et que le chapitre t'ai plut XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec remercia encore une fois le président Herondale pour son hospitalité dans l'entreprise,

\- ASSEZ DE BAVARDAGE s'exclama Magnus une main dans les poches

\- Président Bane surpris Alec

\- Viens Lightwood, nous avons du travail ordonna Magnus

\- Ah oui monsieur répondit Alec après avoir regardé les deux autres présidents

Alec les remercia une dernière fois, il était sur le point de s'en aller avec Magnus.

\- Lightwood et rappelez-vous que ma proposition tient toujours rappela président Herondale

\- Président Herondale rougit Alec

\- Peut-être que je n'ai aucune chance actuellement mais un jour j'apparaîtrai et je serai prêt à vous séduire à nouveau s'il vous plait souvenez vous-en déclara le directeur Herondale

Magnus le jaugea du regard,

\- Je n'utilise pas la propriété d'autrui et ce qui m'appartient reste à moi jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement ceci concerne tout ce qui m'appartient et je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer de lui pas plus que lui d'ailleurs dommage n'est-ce pas acclama Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec encore plus

Alec ne savait plus où se mettre alors que les deux autres étaient éberlués par la déclaration de Magnus,

\- Allons-y Lightwood ordonna Magnus en le regardant

Il se demanda comment Magnus pouvait-être comme ça, il se dit qu'il était vraiment sournois avant de le rejoindre en souriant.

\- J'arrive sourit Alec

Quelque temps plus tard Alec travailla de nouveau officiellement pour Magnus, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

\- Nous vous attendions messieurs par ici s'il vous plait accueilli Alec

Il les emmena dans le bureau de Magnus,

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur, tous les participants sont arrivés comme vous l'avez demandé informa Alec

\- Entrez accueilli Magnus

Il les laissa discuter dans le bureau, il alla préparer le café pour eux. Il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère au sujet de ses horaires, il était ennuyé et inquiet pour sa mère. Il songea que c'est un peu du fait que sa mère travaille pour Bane que l'affaire s'est déclenchée, il déposa les tasses.

\- Lightwood appela Magnus en voyant Alec sur le point de s'en aller

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Reste ici ordonna Magnus

\- Président s'exclama l'un des participants

\- Il est mon bras droit alors ne vous préoccuper pas de sa présence ce sera utile qu'il nous écoute proposa Magnus

Ils se turent et écoutèrent ce que Magnus avait à dire,

\- Je pense que tout le monde était stupéfait de ma présence dans la pièce durant la réunion lança Alec en prenant les tasses vides

\- C'est parce que j'avais jamais accepté personne d'autres qu'eux, ils vont s'y habituer répondit Magnus en allumant sa cigarette

\- Vous devez les connaître depuis longtemps remarqua Alec

\- Je leur laissait la gestion de mes actions à présent ils vont m'aider pour la société également, petit à petit je vais laisser le boulot le plus pénible aux humains. Je ne veux plus jamais m'obliger à subir la lumière du jour expliqua Magnus

\- Mais je pense que vous serez moins occupés si vous agissez ainsi déduit Alec

\- Bien sûr que non il y a aura même encore de plus de travail qu'avant dévoila Magnus

Alec se demanda ce qu'il comptait de faire, il déduisit que celui-ci allait aider l'entreprise de sa famille dans l'ombre. Il soupira intérieurement en sachant que son patron n'admettra jamais ça même s'il lui fait confiance,

\- Lightwood, apporte ces documents à Fade ordonna Magnus

\- Tout de suite monsieur répondit Alec

Il alla porter les documents comme convenu, il passait devant la salle de réunions quand il capta la conversation

\- Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Magnus lorsqu'il a dit au secrétaire de rester fulmina le premier participant

\- C'est président Magnus Méliorn corrigea le deuxième participant

\- Laisse tomber il a fort à faire en dehors de la société alors un secrétaire rattaché essentiellement à LVC ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide renchérit le troisième participant

\- Et en parlant de ça, ce secrétaire ne fait même pas partie du personnel de LVC, il est en contrat personnel avec lui s'écria Méliorn

\- Et tu ne penses-tu pas que c'est mieux qu'il ait finalement accepté de l'aide pour son travail questionna le troisième participant

\- Donc tu penses que je ne devrais pas me plaindre quelle que soit la manière de voir les choses, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces amants accusa Méliorn

Alec fut choqué par le mot amant,

\- Même si c'était le cas s'il n'était pas efficace il ne le garderait pas ajouta le deuxième participant

\- Ne comprend t-il pas ? Il devrait arrêter de mélanger le travail et le plaisir, rester simplement un amant docile ricana Méliorn

Alec s'énerva devant les propos de Méliorn en disant qu'il était une des conquêtes de Magnus, il se ressaisit avant de toquer.

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, le président Bane m'a demandé de vous apporter ces documents, à présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser s'excusa Alec en leur remettant les documents

\- Il m'a sans doute entendu et pourtant il est si calme. Il a du cran remarqua Méliorn

Le secrétaire marcha d'un pas rageur en repensant aux paroles de Méliorn, avant Magnus l'avait de traiter comme un amant et maintenant c'est lui qu'on traite d'amant. Il rumina sur quoi on allait l'insulter, il stoppa avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une liaison avec son patron. Il déprima une minute avant de se reprendre fermement en se disant que c'était pour le travail, il alla vers son bureau. Magnus avait aménagé une pièce rien que pour lui, il se résolut de ne pas écouter les ragots des autres mais d'être toujours le secrétaire de Magnus. Il retourna dans la salle de réunion,

\- Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, merci pour ces documents. Je m'occupe du reste, merci beaucoup. Merci pour votre travail remercia Alec sincère

\- Et il est très efficace et reste impassible même si je me doute que de t'avoir entendu à û être choc pour lui accusa le troisième participant ce qui fit culpabiliser Méliorn

Les participants observèrent le travail d'Alec qui le faisait impeccablement, Alec regarda l'heure et prit le téléphone et appela Magnus

\- Il est l'heure de votre rendez-vous avec Camille informa Alec

\- Quoi qu'il en soit bourgeonna Magnus dans le téléphone

Le noiraud remarqua l'air bougon de Magnus, il avait observé que celui-ci devenait renfrogné quand Alec le prévenait de l'heure de ses repas

\- Ça m'agace s'irrita Magnus

\- Monsieur demanda son employé

\- Non rien, je dois partir préparer un rapport détaillé ordonna Magnus

Son employé sortit de son bureau, il s'affala sur sa chaise.

\- Tout le monde autre que lui sont devenus ennuyeux, je ne veux pas tomber plus bas soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Alec vit Magnus sortir de son bureau,

\- Président, la dernière fois que vous avez vu Camille c'était le 20 du mois dernier. Je lui ai fait parvenir un collier de diamants comme cadeau de votre part. Le dîner et l'hébergement ont été réservés à l'hôtel Ethiopien informa Alec en marchant près de lui

\- En effet ces diamants ont eu un charmant effet, son sang est devenu tout à fait délicieux confessa Magnus ce qui blessa Alec

\- Cette fois-ci les réservations sont à l'hôtel Londonien et comme son anniversaire approche ? J'ai préparé des fleurs et des chocolats pour l'occasion, continua Alec sans montrer qu'il était blessé

\- Un cadeau d'anniversaire qui durera pas seule son obligation envers moi durera, tu es vraiment toujours très calme,dévoué au travail et un parfait secrétaire complimenta Magnus

\- Je vous remercie remercia Alec ébahi

Magnus l'empoigna et le plaqua contre la porte de l'ascenseur,

\- Alors les seuls moments où tu perds ton sang-froid c'est lorsque nous avons des rapports sexuels ? Ton corps est sensible dès une simple caresse et c'est suffisant pour rendre ton sang meilleur susurra Magnus en retirant ses lunettes

\- C'est mon travail de vous fournir du sang de bonne qualité répliqua Alec en détournant le regard

Magnus l'aperçut, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa sauvagement, il gémit de plaisir,

\- Travail, TRAVAIL. Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces personnes qui ont des rapports sexuels pour l'argent, se moqua Magnus en reculant

Il appuya l'ascenseur, il s'engouffrant dedans

\- Je prendrai ton sang à mon retour, attends-moi dans la chambre à l'étage averti Magnus avant que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme sur lui

\- Que…Que diable pensez-vous que vous pouvez faire de moi ce qui vous plait ? EST-CE C'EST TA FIERTÉ D'HOMME QUI PARLE ? CA TE PLAÎT DE PENSER QUE TOUT LES PERSONNES DU MONDE SONT ÉPRIS DE TOI, MÊME SI TU PENSES QUE LES SENTIMENTS DES PERSONNES SONT UNE GÊNE DE PLUS MÊME SI TU PENSES CA. SI TU M'AIMAIS TU NE POURRAIS PLUS M'UTILISER COMME SECRÉTAIRE, ET BIEN JE SUIS NAVRE DE TE LE DIRE MAIS JE T'AIME. JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIME, ET GRÂCE A TOI JE ME SENS COMME UN DÉCHET A CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU SORS POUR PRENDRE TES REPAS. JE NE VEUX PAS RÉSERVER DES CHAMBRES D'HÔTELS POUR TES RENDEZ-VOUS ET JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR A CHOISIR DES CADEAUX POUR TES CONQUÊTES. AH J'EN AI ASSEZ, POURQUOI DIABLE SUIS-JE TOMBE AMOUREUX D'UN TYPE AUSSI ARROGANT ET ÉGOÏSTE QUE TOI s'écria Alec en martelant la porte à chaque parole

Il commença à sangloter doucement,

\- Avoir des rapports sexuels fait partie de mon travail mais je le fais parce que je vous aime,si je vous aimais pas pour rien au monde je ne pourrais le faire avec vous sanglota Ale en serrant les poings

Le soir arrivé, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Magnus. Il se déversa de jouissance sous la morsure de Magnus, après Alec voulut se lever quand Magnus l'attrapa à nouveau.

\- Non, s'il vous plait vous avez bu assez de sang refusa Alec en se couvrant la taille

\- Et alors demanda Magnus en retirant le drap

\- Il n'y a aucune raison de faire ça si vous avez terminé votre repas, je pense qu'on l'a suffisamment fait aujourd'hui. En comptant séparément les personnes, je ne suis pas un amant protesta Alec en se couvrant avec sa main

Magnus le regarda une minute avant de le plaquer sur le lit,

\- Très drôle, je n'ai jamais rien remarqué de tel, pourquoi ne pas demander à ton corps ? Je pense qu'il dit le contraire susurra Magnus en caressant ses jambes d'une main alors que l'autre main tenait les bras d'Alec

\- Non, arrêtez s'il vous plait président réfuta Alec alors que Magnus l'embrassa

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là,

\- Le téléphone…président, c'est la sonnerie du bureau de la sécurité gémit Alec

Magnus se leva énervé,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'énerva Magnus

\- Une dame est ici pour vous voir mais…expliqua la sécurité

\- N'est-ce pas votre boulot de voir qui est dangereux et qui ne l'est pas fulmina Magnus

\- Son nom est Clary, elle a dit que lorsque vous l'entendrez vous comprendrez répondit la sécurité

\- C'est bon laissez-la monter ordonna Magnus qui s'est calmé en entendant le nom

\- Vous voulez dire au bureau demanda la sécurité

\- Non ici à l'appartement répondit Magnus en mettant son peignoir

Alec fut éberlué par ce que venait de se passer avec Magnus quand il avait entendu le nom, il se rappela ce que celui-ci lui avait dit en disant qu'il ne laisserait personne à part lui entrer dans son appartement privé. Il vit une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts entrer dans le salon,

\- Magnus interpella la rousse

\- Clary, fais vite et je ne t'avais pas demandé de prévenir avant de venir ici questionna Magnus froidement

\- J'ai voulu te faire une surprise répondit Clary

Elle regarda Alec, et sourit

\- Oh aurais-je interrompu ton repas s'exclama Clary en riant narquoisement

Alec fut choqué qu'elle sache la nature de Magnus,

\- Pas du tout, je viens juste de finir. Bien répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, c'est lui pas vrai ? Le secrétaire que tu aimes tellement et que tu gardes à tes côtés ? Il est au courant pour nous autres vampires n'est-ce pas questionna Clary

\- Alors c'est un secret de polichinelle à présent rétorqua Magnus

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses garder secret pour le clan, tu ne le savais pas ? Mais dis-moi Magnus tes goûts en matière d'hommes n'ont-ils pas légèrement baissé demanda Clary

\- Son sang est délicieux répondit Magnus

\- C'est dommage je ne le saisirai jamais, je ne pourrai jamais goûter au sang d'homme telle que lui. Y a-t-il des hommes séduisant dans ta société Magnus interrogea la rouquine

\- Garde tes mains hors de portés de mes employés menaça Magnus

\- Tu es si avare bouda Clary

\- Bon alors qu'est- que tu es venue faire ici demanda Magnus

\- Rien de spécial…Je voulais simplement te voir, tu ne viens jamais me rendre visite alors j'ai décidé de venir faire un saut répondit Clary en caressant le visage de Magnus

Elle colla ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus sous le regard d'Alec surpris, ils se séparèrent

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme d'habitude parce que nous sommes devant ton mari commenta Clary

\- Lightwood n'est pas mon mari, il est un secrétaire. Lightwood c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi ordonna Magnus sans le regarder

\- Oui monsieur, bonne nuit président souhaita Alec

Il attrapa ses affaires et songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu de femme vampire à par la mère de Magnus, celle-ci l'avait dit les vampires ne pouvaient pas d'avoir d'enfants avec d'autres vampires. Il rumina que ça ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer car c'est normal qu'il soit attiré par l'un et par l'autre, il se dit qu'elle n'était pas un de ses repas. Il y songea de plus en plus quand il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur en tremblant, il entra et tomba à genoux en pleurant en se demanda pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait aussi mal. Le lendemain il faisait son travail, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce que son cœur le faisait mal. Il entendit la porte,

\- Bonjour président Bane…stoppa Alec

Il vit Clary avec ses vêtements d'hier,

\- Désolé mais Magnus est encore au lit s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien pardonnez-moi s'excusa Alec en se rasseyant sur sa chaise

\- La chambre est à l'étage mais le salon est un étage plus bas et donne accès au bureau n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment pratique. Pouvez-vous demander à Raphaël de préparer la voiture ? La voiture de Magnus doit être équipée de façon à ce qu'un vampire puisse sortir durant la journée non ? Et Raphaël me connaît proposa Clary

Alec confirma que Clary était véritablement un vampire comme Magnus, il prit le téléphone et appela Raphaël pour elle.

\- Il sera prêt dans peu de temps si vous voulez bien l'attendre en bas proposa Alec en raccrochant le téléphone

\- Merci, je vais descendre répondit Clary

Il la raccompagna devant l'ascenseur,

\- J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez un secrétaire remarquable, Magnus n'a jamais considéré les personnes comme autre chose que comme de la nourriture auparavant mais à présent il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles il serait très attaché à vous et voudrait vous garder auprès de lui,et je sais que le fournir en sang fait également partie de vos attributions questionna Clary

\- Il dit que mon sang est différent de celui des autres personnes alors quand il s'avère qu'il en a besoin. Je lui donne un peu de mon sang expliqua Alec

\- Vous dîtes que vous ne lui donneriez pas du sang qui n'est pas spécial déduit Clary

\- C'est exact parce qu'essentiellement ça ne fait partie de mon travail. Mais bien sûr tout dépend des circonstances décrivit Alec

\- Hé, je suis sincèrement navrée, je ne peux pas vérifier par moi-même ce qu'à votre sang de si spécial susurra Clary

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le troisième participant, Clary et lui se regardèrent face à face.

\- Ça fait longtemps, comme tu es ici tu pourrais venir me voir lança le troisième

\- Pour quelle raison cracha Clary

\- Tu ne veux pas venir voir ton père questionna le troisième participant

Le secrétaire fut choqué par la révélation du troisième associé sur le lien de parenté avec Clary,

\- Hey, vous ne saviez pas que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants avec les autres vampires lâcha Clary en voyant son état de choc

\- Si mais je...débitai Alec

\- Les enfants sont soit des êtres humains soit totalement vampires, la probabilité de concevoir un enfant avec un vampire est très faible et en plus de cela il y a très peu de chance que l'enfant soit vampire alors si un tel enfant né. Le clan tout entière veille sur lui et l'élève très soigneusement donc si par un quelconque miracle l'enfant que vous aurez avec Magnus né vampire, Magnus et moi-même prendrons très grand soin de lui,n'êtes-vous pas heureux d'entendre ça. Quant à moi avoir un parent une personne sans argent et sans pouvoir, c'est vraiment un boulet insulta Clary en regardant son père

Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire triste,

\- Bien que Magnus ne commettrait jamais une telle erreur parmi tout le clan entier il est celui qui a la plus grande fierté, les humains sont des joutes en fonction de nos objectifs, on peut les utiliser ou jouer avec. Ça devrait être honneur pour les humains, je m'en vais dite à Magnus que je repasserai salua Clary en mettant ses lunettes de soleil

Elle rentra dans l'ascenseur, la porte se referma sur elle. Alec et le père de Clary se regardèrent entre eux,

\- Ça vous a surpris non ? moi, aussi, sourit le père de Clary

\- En vérité tout à fait directeur Garroway répondit Alec

\- Bien que j'imagine que ce soit naturel pour vous d'être au courant à propos des vampires sinon comment pourriez-vous être un secrétaire parfait demanda Garroway

\- Est-ce que toutes les personnes de l'encadrement sont au courant questionna Alec

\- Ah non pas du tout seulement moi c'est à cause de ma situation voyez-vous, en vérité j'ai commencé à travailler pour le président par rapport à Clary expliqua le directeur Garroway

\- Directeur Garroway, je ne savais pas que votre femme était vampire glissa Alec

\- Hm non en fait je ne suis pas marié, après tout je ne suis qu'un bon à rien sans argent et sans aucun pouvoir. Les vampires ont toujours choisi leurs partenaires parmi les plus puissants et les plus riches du moment ainsi les vampires nouveaux nés héritent d'encore plus de richesses et de pouvoirs c'est comme ça qu'ils ont accumulés tout ce pouvoir au sein de leur clan de nos jours. Ils ont d'important fonds et de pouvoirs mais vous êtes au courant en ce qui concerne les rapports sexuels et la nourriture ? C'est ainsi que parfois un cas comme le mien apparaît, je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle Clary a tellement honte de moi raconta le directeur Garroway

Il souvient que la mère de Magnus avait quitté le clan et qu'à cause d'elle Magnus a toujours été rejeté par le clan tout entier, il se questionna sur le lien entre Clary et Magnus. Il se dit que c'était le fait qu'ils firent partie du même clan,

\- Lightwood, vous allez bien demanda Garroway

\- Hein demanda Alec

\- Votre grossesse questionna le directeur

\- Eh non, je ne suis pas non réfuta Alec en rougissant

Ils se fixaient un moment,

\- Je suppose que vous avez mal interprété ses paroles tout à l'heure, c'est exact j'alimente le président avec mon sang mais je ne le fais que dans le cadre de mes fonctions. Je ne suis pas certainement pas son amant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et le président le considère également dans ce sens et c'est…Heu donc il utilise des contraceptifs rougis Alec

Celui-ci pensa bien que la probabilité d'avoir un enfant avec Magnus avec lui est très mince, il c'était toujours assuré qu'il ne tombe pas enceint.

\- Ah euh autre chose, il y a quelques rumeurs en ce qui concerne la raison pour laquelle le président vous garde à ses côtés mais malgré ça vous gardez une attitude professionnelle et vous les ignorez cela signifie que vous avez une grande confiance dans votre travail n'est-ce pas ? et c'est pourquoi vous avez raison de rester calme et faire votre travail même si les gens pensent que vous êtes son amant raconta Garroway

\- Je…ça ne va pas du tout, je n'arrive pas à croire que les gens s'imaginent que j'ai eu ce travail parce que je couche avec lui s'exclama Alec en rougissant

\- Hahahahaha vous êtes vraiment un enfant intéressant, c'est bon j'ai compris combien vous êtes enthousiaste en ce qui concerne votre travail rigola le père de Clary

Ils entendirent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir sur Magnus,

\- Bonjour président accueillit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite gronda Magnus

\- Rien réfuta Alec

\- Nous avons simplement rencontré Clary président et j'ai eu envie de parler un peu d'elle répondit le directeur Garroway

\- Vous avez l'air de prendre bien du plaisir ironisa Magnus

\- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie en rapport à ma situation sourit le père de Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici questionna Magnus

\- Tout simplement vous informez au sujet de Rosales Product, ils sont entré en action alors je pensais devoir vous le faire savoir répondit le directeur en montrant les dossiers

Ils consultèrent les dossiers sous le regard médusé d'Alec,

\- Bien réfléchissez au plan de contre-attaque et revenez avec Méliorn et Ragnor ici dans 30 minutes ordonna Magnus

\- Oui monsieur répondit Garroway

Alec raccompagna le père de Clary jusqu'à l'ascenseur,

\- Merci remercia le directeur

\- Ce fut un plaisir sourit Alec

Magnus fixait avec jalousie leur conversation,

\- LIGHTWOOD cria Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il se tourna vers le directeur Garroway et le remercia, celui-ci le remercia à son tour. Alec sourit en le voyant partir, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Magnus.

\- Monsieur interpella Alec

Il lui faisait dos en fumant sa cigarette,

\- Président appela Alec de nouveau

\- Tu as entendu les membres du conseil seront là dans une heure demi-heure signala Magnus

\- Oui j'ai saisi, je vais préparer les dossiers sur la société Rosale Product et son personnel confirma Amec

\- Bien répondit Magnus

\- Et j'imagine que vous confirmerez votre agenda pour aujourd'hui seulement après la réunion demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Désirez-vous autre chose demanda Alec

Son patron ne lui répondit rien,

\- Bien si vous voulez bien m'excuser s'excusa Alec

Il ouvrit la porte quand une main vint refermer la porte violemment,

\- Président demanda Alec

Il sentit la chaleur du corps de Magnus derrière lui, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il sentit son odeur mélange de parfum et de cigarette, son toucher et sa voix ne sont pas la seule chose qui connaît. Il savait quand il a décidé de rester avec Magnus mais son cœur se brise à chaque fois, il serra le poing en rougissant. Magnus s'éloigna de lui,

\- Sors dépêches-toi avec les dossiers ordonna Magnus

\- J'ai compris répondit Alec

Il le vit sortir de son bureau,

\- Je suis jaloux d'un simple humain, d'un de mes employés. Jusqu'où comptes-tu me faire tomber toi misérable humain s'irrita Magnus

Les quatre employés participèrent à la réunion avec Magnus,

\- Lightwood, le rapport est prêt questionna Magnus

\- Oui, le voulez-vous maintenant questionna Alec

\- Remets-le à ces personnes comme c'est toi qui l'as préparé, il devrait être utile ordonna Magnus

\- Compris monsieur, je leur apporterai aussi vite que possible répondit Alec

Quelques heures plus tard il les raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Utile hein ? Je reconnais que le dossier était complet alors vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple amant déduisit Méliorn

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir reconnu mes compétences sourient Alec qui ressemblait plus à un rictus

\- Tu sais le président ne lui a pas demandé de préparer ce dossier, il l'avait préparé à l'avance et le tenait prêt quand il l'a demandé. Tu n'as pas remarqué combien il était sûr qu'il l'avait préparé, c'est le genre de confiance que le président a en lui révéla Garroway

Alec pensa que le père de Clary à raison sur la confiance d'être son secrétaire n'appartenait qu'à lui, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir davantage.

\- Mais je pense que certaines actions devraient stopper dans la gestion du conseil d'administration de Rosale Product, tu ne connaîtrais pas une personne haut placée dans leurs sociétés filiales qui pourraient nous aider questionna Méliorn

\- Hm je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques chefs de secteur qui pourraient nous êtres utiles proposa Garroway

\- Ah oublie ça ce n'est pas assez haut placé soupira Méliorn

\- Si vous êtes d'accord avec ça, je peux contacter le président des industries Monteverde proposa Alec après mûres réflexions

\- Sont-ils nos clients s'étonna Ragnor

\- C'est une grande société renchérie Garroway

\- Nous avons mené quelques affaires ensemble auparavant répondit Alec

\- Pouvez-vous me les présenter ou alors avez-vous peur que je ne détruise les bonnes relations que vous entretenez avec eux défia Méliorn

\- Je pense que vous ferez tout ce qui est nécessaire directeur sourit Alec d'un ton ironique

\- Vous me dites seulement ça pour me flatter je suis sûr que vous n'en pensez pas un mot gloussa Méliorn

\- Vous faîte erreur, je ne doute pas même un instant des personnes en qui le président Bane a accordé sa confiance expliqua Alec avec honnêteté

Tous restèrent stupéfaits par la déclaration d'Alec, Ragnor gronda Méliorn. Plus tard Ils s'en allèrent, Alec se retourna et vis Magnus adossa au mur qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

\- Président interpella Alec

\- Je suis curieux de connaître une chose à présent pourquoi me fais-tu confiance à ce point ? Ah non c'est vrai c'est parce que tu es dévoué dans ton travail déduisit Magnus ironiquement

\- Même si c'est vrai cela ne signifie pas que j'ai une confiance aveugle dans mes supérieurs, j'ai confiance en vous par rapport ce que j'ai constaté par moi-même et par-dessus tout parce que vous avez autant confiance en moi en retour sourit Alec avec franchise

Son patron le bouscula sur le bureau,

\- Toi, humain chétif. Ne sois pas si sur de toi, tu penses obtenir quelque chose en retour de moi. Quand bien même je vous prends quelque chose à vous humains vous n'obtiendrez jamais quoi que ce soit en retour claqua Magnus froidement

Le secrétaire comprit que les humains étaient des jouets pour Magnus, il ne l'avait jamais dit mais Alec savait qu'il avait confiance en les humains malgré qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à cause de sa fierté de vampire. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna, il le prit et répondit au téléphone

\- Clary, très bien j'arrive répondit Magnus

Il raccrocha son téléphone,

\- Je sors, annule mes rendez-vous ordonna Magnus

\- Président surpris Alec

Alec sentit son cœur lui faire mal car il savait que le fait qu'il soit un vampire était un mur qui les séparait tous les deux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'incrustation de Clary et visite familiale. Bisous glacés.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Je vois que tu es très remontant contre Magnus mais je crois que ce chapitre va e réconcilier avec lui, et oui Méliorn s'est prit un vent en voyant le travail parfait d'Alec**

 **Kylinn : tu n'aurais pas à le faire car tu aurais ce que tu attends**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec toqua à la porte et entra pour voir Clary assis sur le bureau de Magnus,

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vous apporte un rapport en provenance du directeur Garroway, président Bane informa Alec

Clary passait beaucoup de temps au bureau avec Magnus, Alec savait qu'il était amis d'enfance mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son patron voulait renforcer le fossé entre eux.

\- « Directeur » Garroway, c'est…Magnus je ne ferais jamais une chose aussi stupide que de l'embaucher simplement parce que c'est mon père mais as-tu une quelconque utilité de quelqu'un comme lui demanda Clary

\- Il y a peu de personnes au courant de ma situation que je peux utiliser,de telles personnes sont très pratiques répondit Magnus

\- Je vois hé, hé, hé, tout particulièrement quand ils ont un sang délicieux ricana Clary moqueuse

Alec ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer,

\- Si tu as du travail, je vais te laisser puis-je attendre à l'étage questionna Clary

\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici proposa Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas gêner réfuta la rouquine

\- Je vais vous…proposa Alec

\- Inutile, je connais parfaitement le chemin s'exclama Clary en faisant un geste de la main

Il pria que Magnus l'empêche de monter à l'étage, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Il serra son bras très fort,

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

Il regarda Magnus qui le scruta,

\- Pardonnez-moi, voici les dossiers que vous avez demandés s'excusa Alec en lui donnant le dossier

Il se résolut de se reprendre et de faire disparaître ce sentiment, il était un secrétaire et un secrétaire ne devait pas avoir d'états d'âme se dit-il.

\- Vous avez une réunion avec les membres de l'encadrement à 18 h et à 20 h vous avez rendez-vous avec le manager Bane de la compagnie Edom énuméra Alec

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer à nouveau ce fléau soupira Magnus agacé

\- Devrais-je annuler ce rendez-vous proposa Alec

\- Lightwood n'as-tu pas déclaré que nous avions besoin d'information de Edom pour la fusion de la société M maugréa Magnus

\- J'ai bien peur que si souffla Alec

Alec ne voulait pas dire que le manager Bane se servait des prétextes d'affaires pour voir son petit frère, malgré le mauvais caractère de son patron au sujet de sa famille il les aidait dans l'ombre. Alec était sur le point de s'en aller,

\- Lightwood appela Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec en se retournant

Il l'observa avant de serrer le poing,

\- Non, rien, ne réfuta Magnus

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser s'excusa Alec en sortant du bureau

Magnus passa une main sur son visage, Alec vit Clary à son bureau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas monté remarqua Alec

\- J'ai pensé qu'il n'en aurait pas longtemps alors j'ai décidé de l'attendre ici répondit Clary

\- Bien, le président est occupé avec ses dossiers mais je pense que vous pouvez entrer proposa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez ça demanda Clary

\- Je vous demande pardon mais il me semble que la profondeur de votre relation avec le président est considérable et privée, je pense ainsi car il vous accepte et vous ouvre son cœur ce qui est exceptionnel expliqua Alec

\- Mais votre relation n'est-elle pas privée elle aussi demanda Clary

\- Non pas du tout, je suis simplement un secrétaire. Je semble proche de lui parce que je m'occupe aussi de ses affaires privées, ce n'est pas une relation dans laquelle il pourrait ouvrir son cœur. Je suis simplement au courant de sa situation tout ce que je peux faire c'est de présumer pour tout le reste, contrairement à vous Clary je ne peux pas le comprendre comme vous le pouvez raconta Alec

\- Est-ce que je suis dans la même situation que lui ? Parce que je suis vampire ? Ou bien parce que tous les deux nous haïssions nos parents questionna Clary

\- Ce n'est pas…réfuta Alec

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est vrai que la mère de Magnus est tombée amoureuse d'un humain et a trahi le clan vampire et que mon père n'est d'aucune utilité au clan que beaucoup d'entre eux se sont moqué de nous pour ça. Vous imaginer réellement que nous faisons que penser nos blessures mutuellement,nous n'avons pas besoin de votre pitié non plus cela n'a aucune importance ce que les gens disent ou bien qui sont nos parents, je suis moi et Magnus est Magnus et notre fierté en tant que vampire ne souffre aucunement de tout ceci raconta Clary

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû s'excusa Alec

Il comprit la vraie nature du lien entre Clary et Magnus, ce lien qui est profond car ils se comprennent mutuellement. Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de Magnus,

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je vais accueillir le manager Bane au sous-sol président prévint Alec

\- Bien répondit Magnus

\- Manager Bane ? ton séduisant grand-frère ? Je te laisserai seul une fois que je l'aurai vu chantonna Clary en enlaçant Magnus par-derrière

\- Simplement ne le dévore pas souffla Magnus

Alec vit la voiture arriver dans sa direction, Jem sortit de la voiture.

\- Bienvenue Manager Bane accueillit Alec

Il fut surpris de voir une autre personne sortir de la voiture, Magnus regarda les nouveaux venus avant de voir sa mère en compagnie de son frère.

\- Lightwood que signifie tout ceci s'écria Magnus furieux

\- Je l'ai emmené de mon propre chef, il n'était pas au courant alors je te prie de ne pas le blâmer s'excusa Jem

\- Je voulais rencontrer le séduisant grand frère, j'attendais ça avec impatience mais j'ai fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'encore plus intéressant. Ça fait un bail « ma tante » à plus Magnus je rentre chez moi salua Clary ironique après avoir salué la mère de Magnus

\- Pas la peine tu peux rester ici proposa Magnus

\- Hm mais ne vais-je pas gâcher l'ambiance si je reste, après tout « tantine » ne veut rien à voir à faire avec les vampires accusa Clary ironique

Magnus regarda froidement sa mère qui se sentait oppressée auprès de son fils, elle détourna le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû s'excusa la mère de Magnus en voulant s'en aller

\- Mère appela Jem

\- Heu, installez-vous confortablement je vais vous préparer du café, le président dit qu'il est excellent alors je suis certaine que vous allez l'apprécier également madame, vous aussi Clary proposa Alec d'un sourire poli

Il déposa les tasses de café sur la petite table,

\- Magnus, je suis navrée d'être venue sans te prévenir mais je voulais te féliciter pour ta nouvelle compagnie, c'est vraiment une belle société dans un bon bâtiment complimenta sa mère

\- Merci, Jem est-ce que ça c'est l'affaire que tu veut voir avec moi questionna Magnus après avoir allumé sa cigarette

\- Magnus s'exclama Jem

\- De toute façons tu l'as amené pour rien alors tu la récupères et tu rentres chez toi, une femme qui ne veut pas voir un vampire quand bien même il serait son propre fils critiqua Magnus

\- ARRÊTE MAGNUS cria Jem

\- C'est faux, c'est entièrement faux Magnus. Je n'ai pas pris mes distances parce que je ne t'aime pas,je pense que c'est toi qui ne m'aimes pas, j'ai donné naissance à un vampire toi alors j'ai quitté le clan vampire. Les vampires se nourrissent des humains et les utilisent, ils vivent en s'amusant avec les humains et en leur volant leur sang. Je sais que je suis celle qui t'a valu la haine du clan alors il est normal pour toi de me détester, je ne peux pas te regarder en face et à cause de moi tu as dû te battre contre le clan tout entier. Si seulement tu étais né humain tu n'aurais pas pu prendre tes distances avec nous et souffrir de tout ce que ce clan t'a fait subir. C'est de ma faute si tu n'es pas humain comme Jem, je suis désolée Magnus sanglota Evi

\- Arrêtez ça fulmina Clary

\- Mais le président EST un vampire intervient Alec en coupant Clary

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui,

\- Ah je suis terriblement désolé, je n'avais pas à intervenir s'excusa Alec

\- Ça ira Lightwood dites-nous ce que vous pensez proposa Jem

\- Je pense que le chagrin de madame envers le président est compréhensible mais peu importe ce qu'elle aurait souhaité le président EST un vampire, je ne peux véritablement comprendre les sentiments des vampires mais je pense que le président vit fièrement comme le vampire qu'il est déclara Alec ayant compris les sentiments de la mère de Magnus

\- Merci Lightwood, je suis sincèrement heureux que vous soyez parmi nous. Mère rentrons à la maison à présent proposa Jem en se rapprochant de sa mère

Ils se levèrent pour partir quand Evi regarda son fils encore une fois attristée avant de suivre son fils aîné.

\- Cet homme, il t'accepterait même si tu étais un extraterrestre remarqua Clary

\- Exact si son patron lui dit qu'il le doit alors il le ferait certainement révéla Magnus

\- Alors n'es-tu pas heureux d'être son si tu l'étais, il n'aurait pas accepté conclu Clary

\- De toute façon si je ne l'étais pas je n'aurais pas besoin de lui déclara Magnus

\- N'est-ce pas une phrase au passé que j'entends ricana la rouquine

\- Veuillez m'excuser je viens de raccompagner les invités prévint Alec

\- J'y vais, je me sens déprimée maintenant souligna Clary

\- Je vais vous raccompagner proposa Alec

\- Inutile, je connais le chemin refusa la rouquine

Clary s'en alla en les laissant tous les deux seuls,

\- Je suis sincèrement navré je n'aurais pas dû intervenir s'excusa Alec

\- Effectivement ça ne te ressemble pas mais bon si tu n'avais rien dit Clary l'aurait fait. Tu aurais dû simplement ignorer le bavardage de cette femme conseilla Magnus

\- Mais c'était trop, elle est elle-même vampire alors « je suis désolé que tu sois né vampire » n'est pas le genre de chose qu'elle peut dire. Ah pardonnez-moi s'excusa Alec en réalisant qu'il avait dépassé sa limite

\- Je vois on dirait que tu fais partir déjà partie de la famille se moqua Magnus

\- Je suis désolé rougi Alec

Il se promit de s'endurcir pour contrôler ses émotions, Magnus lui caressa le visage

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser rassura Magnus

Il pensa qu'il devait s'endurcir,

\- Je suis désolé, je suis juste un peu émotive mais un secrétaire ne doit laisser personne traiter son patron ainsi déclara Alec en détournant le regard ce qui ne plus pas à Magnus

\- Alors ça aussi faisait partie de ton travail s'exclama Magnus

Il l'empoigna violemment pour le plaquer contre lui,

\- Ton masque de secrétaire me rend dingue par moments, ça me donne envie de déchirer cette indifférence polie susurra Magnus

Il lui retira ses lunettes pour les jeter par terre,

\- Alors puis-je te faire travailler à présent comme un secrétaire susurra Magnus ayant son regard de vampire

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il essaya de le repousser mais les caresses de Magnus le rendaient dingue. Celui-ci avait déboutonné la moitié de sa chemise,

\- Non, non gémi Alec ayant des larmes de plaisir

\- Tu détestes perdre le contrôle, tu veux être un simple secrétaire à ce point ? demanda Magnus

\- Si je n'étais pas votre secrétaire, vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi à vos côtés même si mon sang est spécial vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi si je n'étais pas un parfait secrétaire s'exclama Alec en le repoussant

\- MÊME SI TU N'ETAIS PAS DE LA NOURRITURE OU BIEN MON SECRETAIRE, JE CONTINUERAI A TE TOURMENTER PARCE QUE JE TE VEUX s'écria Magnus en l'empoignant de nouveau

Alec fut choqué par la confession de Magnus, il mit la main sur sa bouche choquée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans bouger, Magnus passa une main sur son visage.

\- Bon sang, alors tu penses que tu dois être un secrétaire à n'importe quel prix ? C'est pour ça que tu es si obnubilé par ton masque de secrétaire et que tu m'as laissé allé aussi loin et m'a même laissé te faire ça déclara Magnus furieux

Alec se rhabilla correctement

\- Je suis fier d'être votre secrétaire et je pense que je fais mon travail correctement et je pense qu'organiser vos rendez-vous pour vos repas puis vous donner un peu de mon sang fait également partie de mon devoir de secrétaire, il y a des moments où je ne veux pas être avec vous en tant que secrétaire mais en tant qu'hommes confessa Alec en ramassant ses lunettes

Magnus le regarda une expression d'indifférence, il tourna la tête vers lui

\- Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que vous puissiez désirer la même chose dévoila Alec

Ils se jugèrent du regard avant que Magnus s'assit sur son bureau en ricanant,

\- Je jure que tu es vraiment incroyable, jusqu'à quel point penses-tu pouvoir me faire tomber ? Tu m'as totalement capturé entre tes doigts avoua Magnus

\- Président demanda Alec

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena vers lui pour l'embrassait fougueusement. Il le repoussa légèrement,

\- Je suis un vampire et tu es un humain, va-t'en ordonna Magnus

\- Président demanda Alec désespéré

\- Tu m'as entendu claqua Magnus froidement

Il l'observa en se demanda pourquoi ce baiser passionné, il se dit juste après qu'il ait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui mais il comprit que son patron continuait de refuser de laisser parler son cœur.

\- Bien je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser s'excusa Alec en sortant

Magnus entendit la porte se refermer, il jeta son cendrier par terre. Alec s'adossa contre la porte en serrant les poings,

\- Lightwood, vous êtes là appela le directeur Garroway

Alec s'arrangea un peu mieux, le directeur le trouva et lui sourit.

\- Ah, je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà parti décréta Garroway

\- Pas encore directeur Garroway, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma tenue, il s'est produit quelque chose questionna Alec professionnelle

Le directeur le regarda ébahi,

\- Non j'avais simplement un rapport à remettre mais je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ce n'est pas très urgent je le remettrai demain proposa Garroway en s'en allant

Alec resta étonné,

\- Lightwood si vous avez le temps aimeriez-vous prendre un thé avec moi proposa Garroway

Ils se rendirent dans un immeuble,

\- Tenez commenta le directeur

\- Merci, il est excellent remercia Alec en le gouttant

\- C'est mon passe-temps, j'ai créé ce mélange révéla Garroway

\- Vous faîte ça demanda Alec étonné

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré la mère de Clary à l'époque où j'apprenais les différentes saveurs du thé raconta le directeur

\- La mère de Clary répéta Alec

\- Bien sûr à l'époque je n'avais aucune idée que les vampires existaient, j'ai entendu dire que le manager Jem et sa mère vous ont rendu visite. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une personne puisse être aussi fâché pour quelque chose comme ça même s'il n'en était pas très heureux il…supposa Garroway

\- Heu, en fait ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait jetées dehors par la force vraiment rassura Alec

\- J'ai été largué par une femme vampire alors je ne suis pas en bonne position pour vous donner des conseils mais le président est le seul à savoir que les seules choses que j'obtiendrai de Clary ne sont que quelques mots et ma propre expérience est particulière mais quand bien même m'écouterez-vous en tant qu'être humain qui connaît très bien Magnus Bane demanda Garroway

Il hocha la tête pour qu'il puisse continuer,

\- Le clan des vampires considère la mère de Magnus comme une traîtresse, les vampires épousent des humains et vivent leur vie en se mélangeant à la société humaine. Mais ils maintiennent leur lien avec la communauté vampire dans son ensemble et la mère de Magnus a coupé ces liens tout ça pour le bien être d'un humain, et comme elle a coupé ses liens avant la naissance de Magnus il a été élevé entièrement à l'écart de la communauté vampire puis quand il est entré au lycée il a décidé de couper tout lien avec elle et a fait son entré dans le clan vampire. Mais il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs sur sa mère désertant leur communauté et il n'a pas été très bien accueilli ça été très difficile pour lui raconta le directeur en buvant son thé

Alec compris un peu mieux son patron qui était en quelque sorte rejeté dans les deux mondes, il voulait juste de trouver une place qui est à lui. Il imaginait que c'est pour cette raison qu'il était si fier de ce qu'il avait eu en se battant pour avoir sa place,

\- A la même époque Clary a été expulsé du clan à cause de moi, un homme tout à fait inutile pour eux. Clary et Magnus se ressemblent énormément, c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle ils sont si proches. En réalité ils se ressemblent tellement qu'ils ne pourront jamais se considérer en qu'homme et femme mais je suppose que avez pu le constater par vous-même continua le directeur en souriant avec lui

Alec baissa légèrement la tête,

\- Mais je pense également qu'il y a une différence entre Clary qui a été élevé par le clan vampire et Magnus qui a été élevé par les humains et c'est pour cela que Magnus est si lunatique et très difficile à satisfaire mais c'est également ça qui nous donne une raison d'espérer le meilleur quand il s'agit de lui acheva le directeur

Alec retourna dans l'immeuble en pensant à la révélation du directeur, il se disait qu'aimer quelqu'un sincèrement et profondément est une source d'espoir,ce serait exact si on considère que l'autre personne est un être humain mais dans son cas à lui c'est différent. Car la fierté de Magnus est plus grande et aussi il ne renoncera jamais au clan des vampires facilement, il y aura toujours un mur entre eux qui était très solide. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avant d'aller chercher ses affaires, il pensa que le mur était infranchissable mais pas pour lui. Il prit son téléphone

\- C'est Lightwood, je suis désolé de vous appeler si tard puis-je solliciter un peu de votre temps président demanda Alec

Il se rendit chez Magnus,

\- Je suis sincèrement navré pour le dérangement s'excusa Alec

Il le scruta en essayant de sonder ses pensées,

\- Et alors tu viens m'annoncer que tu veux démissionner déduisit Magnus

\- Non, je n'ai pas prévu de vous quitter à moins que vous n'exprimez l'envie président réfuta Alec

Magnus surpris se demanda ce qu'Alec allait faire en le voyant retirer ses lunettes,

\- De toute façon je ne suis pas venu en tant que secrétaire, l'Alec que vous voyez là est ici en tant qu'homme déclara Alec en décoiffant ses cheveux

Il se jeta sur Magnus pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Lightwood gémit Magnus

Alec le renversa sur le canapé en le surplombant tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il déboutonna la chemise de Magnus et la sienne.

\- Vous sentez l'odeur de mon sang n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas en prendre un peu comme vous le faites d'habitude ? Puis-je me sentirai heureux alors que vous caresserez mon corps pour le rendre encore meilleur, de tout mon corps et de tout mon être je suis déterminé à vous donner cette nuit résolut Alec en le regardant

Magnus ne tenant plus le refit basculer sous lui, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il embrassa son cou en se débarrassant de son pantalon, il prit le sexe tendu d'Alec et le masturba tout en le préparant. Alec gémissait de plaisir, il continua son traitement avant de s'arrêter

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux être mon amant à présent demanda Magnus irrité

\- Non, je continuerai d'être votre secrétaire. Vous êtes un vampire donc vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre d'être amoureux, je l'ai bien compris cela m'est égal que vous continuiez de penser à moi comme n'étant que votre secrétaire et de penser que recevoir mon sang est mon devoir. Je suis un secrétaire dont le patron se trouve être un vampire c'est mon choix de vouloir rester à vos côtés confessa Alec

\- Alors tu veux venir à mes côtés ? Tu veux quitter le monde des humains déduisit Magnus

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je resterai à vos côtés exactement de la même façon que je le suis actuellement. Peu importe ce que je pense et je ressens je suis humain et un secrétaire et un homme je suis simplement moi rien n'a changé, c'est pourquoi vous aussi vous devriez rester telles que vous êtes président, un vampire égoïste et arrogant insulta Alec gentiment

Magnus grimaça légèrement sous l'insulte,

\- Même ainsi vous serez encore le même Magnus Bane ma personne spéciale, la personne que j'aime alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour tout ça acheva Alec honnêtement

\- Exact et moi qui pensais être libre, je suis un imbécile. Je ne voulais rien qui m'enchaîne et à présent on dirait bien que depuis toujours, j'ai été enchaîné au clan des vampires raconta Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Président demanda Alec

\- Un vampire égoïste et arrogant as-tu dis ? alors si je réfléchis sérieusement c'est exact c'est moi, tu as raison la réponse est claire c'est que je serai amoureux de toi également confia Magnus en l'attrapant par le menton

\- Prés…demanda Alec

Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant tout l'enlaçant, ils rompirent le baiser.

\- Et même ainsi je suis encore libre rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vivre selon mes propres règles acheva Magnus en lui caressant les lèvres

Il l'embrassa en le faisant s'allonger, il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou en défaisant sa chemise. Il grignota ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il glissa sa main sur son membre durci et le masturba. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le sud où il prit son membre en bouche tout en le préparant, il le pénétra après un moment de préparation. Il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec se laissa aller dans cette étreinte sensuelle. Cette nuit-là Magnus n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de sang d'Alec, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois toute la nuit. Alec se réveilla dans le lit de Magnus,

\- Président appela Alec

Il se dit que rien n'a changé même s'il c'était déclaré à lui, il pensa un instant si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Il sentit encore les caresses de Magnus sur lui qui le désirait non pas comme son secrétaire et ni comme nourriture mais pour lui-même, il se dit que jamais par cause de sa fierté il n'aurait de sentiment pour un humain comme lui. Il se sentit un peu spécial car il avait quelque chose entre eux même si c'était infime, qui est très différent de ce qu'il avait avec ses aventures. Il le sait étant toujours à ses côtés, il regarda la place vide de Magnus. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Président s'étonna Alec

Ils s'observèrent ne sachant comment se comporter maintenant, il s'affola dans sa tête pour définir leurs relations. Il continua de ruminer en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge, il arrêta tout pensées brusquement. Il se leva en serrant le drap autour de sa taille,

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, puis-je emprunter votre salle de bain s'empressa Alec en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain sous les yeux incrédules de Magnus

Il ressortit habillé avec ses lunettes avec ses cheveux plaqués,

\- Vous devez vous préparer pour le travail, je vais vous laisser à présent. Je suis navré pour le désordre, hier soir le directeur Garroway a dit qu'il avait un rapport à vous remettre. Je pense qu'il apportera d'ici quelques minutes se pressa Alec en s'agitant un peu partout

Il s'arrêta brusquement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Magnus, il réalisa qu'il venait de tomber dans ses travers d'employé et patron. Magnus le regarda

\- Tu es vraiment un secrétaire en permanence, bien je serai en bas tout de suite. Trouve Raphaël et dis-lui de te laisser emprunter la voiture énuméra Magnus

\- Merci mais…bredouilla Alec

Il s'approcha de lui et enleva ses lunettes pour l'embrasser, ils rompirent le baiser

\- Et ne dégage pas un arôme aussi agréable ou alors je serai incapable de me contrôler susurra Magnus d'un ton taquin

\- Pardonnez, pardonnez-moi bredouilla Alec rouge

Il ressortit de la chambre rouge en se disant que Magnus se comportait comme un amant, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Clary

\- Et bien vous êtes resté pour la nuit cette fois-ci quel zèle s'exclama Clary en souriant

\- Clary, je t'attendais entre ajouta Magnus

Elle entra dans l'appartement avec Magnus, Alec se demanda ce qui venait de se passer surtout que Magnus et lui venaient de passer une nuit ensemble pour qu'il l'attende comme ça. Il se rappela des paroles du père de Clary, il se questionna sur leur lien qui était si profond relatant un homme et une femme qui partageait la même situation. Il rumina sur le lien entre Magnus et Clary, avant de devenir anxieux sur leurs relations entre lui et Magnus. La porte s'ouvrit,

\- Bonjour accueillit Alec

Elle le fusilla du regard,

\- A plus tard Magnus salua la rouquine

Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste,

\- Et n'oublie pas ta promesse avertie Clary

Elle s'en alla sous les regards des deux hommes,

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Assures-toi de rester loin de moi pour quelque temps prévint Magnus

\- Qu'…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? bredouilla Alec

\- Je te préviendrai régulièrement quand je quitterai ou viendrai au bureau si je dois sortir je te laisserai un message à l'accueil du secrétariat annonce les visiteurs mais à part ça ne communique avec moi qu'au travers de la ligne intérieure ordonna Magnus

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de la nuit dernière ? S'il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va pas, je vous prie dites le moi s'exclama Alec confus

\- Tout va bien en ce qui concerne la nuit dernière, ce n'est que temporaire alors fait ce que je te demande rassura Magnus

\- Compris monsieur acquiesça Alec

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il devait rester loin de lui, il fit son travail normalement en se demanda le pourquoi de la raison de cet éloignement. Il réfléchit sur la promesse entre son patron et Clary, il se mit à être stressé en pensant que Clary avait prétendu qu'il ne c'était rien passé ou autre chose. Il s'arrêta un moment dans son travail avant de ranger furieusement les copies dans le classeur en s'énervant sur Magnus et ce que signifiait tout cela, il soupira en se disant qu'il le comprenait que s'ils travaillaient ensemble. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit

\- Je sors prévint Magnus

\- Votre rendez-vous avec Imasu n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que vous avez bu son sang c'était le 20 du mois dernier vous l'avez emmené dans le restaurant français à l'hôtel le parisien rappela Alec

Il soupira longuement en se demanda comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi pénible.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les pilules de sang artificiels et la soirée de bal. Bisous glacés.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109: Tu vas comprendre pourquoi est ce que Magnus a réagis comme ça et pour Alec ben l'amour rend aveugle XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Magnus était de retour au bureau,

\- Bon retour accueillit Alec

\- Rien de nouveau ne demanda Magnus en marchant en direction de son bureau

\- Deux rapports de deux vos employés sont arrivés ainsi qu'un message de Fade Céramiques et de Rosale Product en rapport avec la conférence aux principaux directeurs répondit Alec

\- Rien d'autre ne redemanda Magnus à nouveau

\- Rien monsieur répondit Alec

\- Aucun changement pour demain ne questionna Magnus

\- Non plus monsieur réfuta Alec

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer chez toi arrangea Magnus

\- Heu mais…bafouilla Alec

\- Quoi demanda Magnus

\- Rien, bien alors je m'en vais confia Alec

Alec voulait savoir ce qui se passait car Magnus ne l'avait pas touché ni même regarder ni même demander son sang, il en avait assez et voulait savoir ce qu'il en était une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Cela fait déjà un mois, si cette nuit en est la raison alors je vous en prie dites-le-moi une bonne fois pour toute confronta Alec

\- J'ai dit que cela ne posait aucun souci rassura Magnus en fumant

\- Je ne pense pas vous avez commencé à m'ignorer aussitôt après cette nuit président, si vous vous êtes fatigué de moi alors je vous prie dite le simplement. Je n'avais pas l'intention avec cette nuit de bouleverser l'harmonie de votre travail, cette nuit ne s'est produite qu'une seule fois. Je pensais que pour une fois vous pourriez vouloir le moi qui n'est pas votre secrétaire, mais je n'ai pas envie de redevenir votre secrétaire après ça débita Alec attristé

\- Tu ne peux pas REDEVENIR parce que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être un secrétaire ricana Magnus

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir importuné trembla Alec

\- Ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même ? Peu importe ce que tu fais ou ce que tu ressens tu es humain,un secrétaire,un homme et tu es TOI, je me fiche du secrétaire ,de l'humain ou de l'homme. Celui que je veux c'est ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD et c'est ainsi Clary déclara Magnus en regardant en haut de l'escalier

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais ça si ardemment déduisit Clary en tenant une boîte de pilules

\- Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte de sang, je ne l'ai pas touché ainsi j'ai tenu ma promesse dévoila Magnus

\- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? « le sang artificiel est pour ces arriérés qui ont oublié leur fierté en tant que vampire « n'est-ce pas ce que TU a toujours clamé s'exclama Clary

\- Dans ce cas je ne suis pas « arriéré » mais un « gourmet » le sang de cet homme est si délicieux que je ne veux plus en goûter aucun autre si ce n'est pas celui de Lightwood alors que tous les autres sangs semblent artificiels pour moi, en outre je suis toujours moi-même si je m'avilis un peu je suis toujours vampire répliqua Magnus

\- Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? C'était drôle de te voir lutter puis de te trouver embobiner entre ses mains mais cela n'a plus rien de drôle au cours de ce mois tu as rompu avec toutes les personnes que tu avais, alors quoi tu ne rejettes plus les humains c'est quoi ensuite ne me dis pas que tu vas commencer à les aimer maintenant s'exclama Clary

\- Bien sûr que non les hommes ne sont toujours moi que de simples humains, je dis simplement qu'il pourrait venir un moment où je le serai révéla Magnus

Clary se tourna vers Alec qui les observait toujours, elle leva la main pour le gifler quand Magnus arrêta sa main.

\- MAGNUS, CE MESIRABLE HUMAIN T'A FAIT PERDRE TA FIERTE EN TANT QUE VAMPIRE. JE NE LUI PARDONNERAI PAS cria Clary énervée

\- Je n'ai pas perdu ma fierté est toujours mienne, cela n'a rien à voir du fait de faire partie du clan des vampires rassura Magnus

Elle le repoussa avant de se diriger vers sa porte,

\- Clary interpella Magnus

\- Bien je comprends et une promesse est une promesse, j'en préparerai pour toi acheva Clary avant de claquer la porte

Alec se tourna vers Magnus

\- Président vous vous êtes retenu tout ce mois pour ceci demanda Alec

\- Si tu étais resté près de moi, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir ton sang alors j'ai dû prendre mes distances moi-même pénible mais inévitable expliqua Magnus

\- Vous auriez du simplement m'en parler soupira Alec

\- Pourquoi ? cela aurait été injuste que je sois le seul à me torturer, j'ai réellement besoin de ça déclara Magnus

Alec s'énerva par la déclaration de Magnus d'avoir eu à le torturer lui aussi,

\- Le sang artificiel ? demanda Alec

\- Les humains ne peuvent pas l'utiliser mais pour nous il est assez nourrissant bien que son goût soit détestable grimaça Magnus

Il comprit que Magnus avait besoin des pilules,

\- Alors à partir de maintenant si vous êtes en danger et vous avez besoin de sang vous prendrez ces pilules déduisit Alec

\- Clary n'a-t-elle pas dit que je trouve ça dégradant, je bois du sang frais délicieusement aromatisé. C'est pour ça que je suis un vampire susurra Magnus en attrapant son menton

Il l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Et à présent que j'ai rompu avec toutes ces personnes, tes responsabilités vont être plus conséquentes chuchota Magnus dans son oreille

\- Qu'…Quoi demanda Alec

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et passa une main sous sa chemise, il déboutonna et lécha ses tétons.

\- J'ai dû me retenir durant un mois entier, cette faim ne sera pas satisfaite si facilement alors prépares-toi susurra Magnus

Alec se laissait aller dans son étreinte, il ne savait pas comment qualifier leurs relations mais il y a une seule chose qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'à présent il était le seul homme de Magnus. Clary regarda l'immeuble de Magnus, Alec remercia les clients et les raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Lightwood, y a-t-il autre chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui demanda Magnus en allumant sa cigarette

\- Et bien vous n'avez plus de réunion ni de rendez-vous mais il y a quelques documents qui ont besoin d'être vérifiés pour demain sourit Alec en montrant une pile de documents sur le bureau

Magnus grimaça en voyant la pile, il s'assit sur son bureau en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette

\- Désirez-vous faire une pause avant de commencer ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider avec ces documents questionna Alec

\- Te connaissant, tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu as réduit au minimum le travail qui me revient. Cette pile ne contient que des documents dont tu ne peux pas t'occuper n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour dire vrai, je suis gavé de ces corvées ennuyantes aujourd'hui soupira Magnus d'ennuie

\- Ah vous avez besoin d'alcool pour ça non ? Je vais vous en apporter proposa Alec en le voyant prendre ses pilules

\- Non, apporte-moi le cognac du haut demanda Magnus

\- Oui président répondit Alec

Il alla prendre le cognac avant de regarder Magnus qui était vraiment épuisé, il ne pensa pas que son patron pourrait rompre avec toutes ces conquêtes. Il s'inquiéta aussi pour lui au sujet de son épuisement, Magnus mit ses pilules dans son verre d'alcool. Il l'avala cul sec devant le regard d'Alec, il plaqua le verre sur le bureau. Il trembla d'énervement,

\- Ce n'est pas à votre goût, n'est ce pas du gaspillage que d'utiliser un si bon cognac pour dissoudre ce sang artificiel questionna Alec en ayant remarqué son énervement

\- Si ce n'est pas de l'alcool excellent, je ne peux pas l'avaler fulmina Magnus en fumant sa cigarette

\- Alors peut-être ça aurait meilleur goût si vous mélangez ces capsules sans les dissoudre proposa Alec

\- C'est trop lourd pour l'estomac de cette façon s'énerva Magnus en répandant une quantité de fumée autour de lui

Alec réfléchit devant ce que venait de dire Magnus,

\- A propos de ce sang artificiel président, je suis désolé mais il y quelque chose que j'aimerais vous de demander puis-je ? proposa Alec

\- Ouais répondit Magnus

\- Bien, y a-t-il des conditions particulières en ce qui concerne la conservation ou son utilisation questionna Alec

\- C'est comme n'importe quel autre médicament répondit Magnus

\- Alors les autres boissons comme l'alcool sont autorisées interrogea le secrétaire

\- Tout convient il n'y a aucune réaction chimique avec d'autres substances répondit son patron

\- Y a-t-il des effets secondaires demanda Alec

\- Aucune répondit Magnus

\- Il y a trois sortes sortes de capsules que vous preniez chaque jour séparément le dosage est…demanda Alec

Magnus ricana narquoisement ce qui vexa Alec,

\- Non rien continue sourit Magnus

\- Oui monsieur, à quel intervalle les prenez-vous demanda Alec

\- Aucune heure fixe mais je les prends environ une fois par jour, j'en prends quand je suis affamé. La dose peut varier en fonction de ma condition physique même si je pense ne pas pouvoir me forcer à les prendre plus d'une fois par jour expliqua Magnus en grimaçant à cause du goût

\- Une fois par jour c'est beaucoup conclu Alec en se rappelant que c'était le même pour le sang humain

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison avec le sang humain répondit Magnus

Le secrétaire comprit l'origine de la fatigue de Magnus, celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

\- Donc je prends seulement ce qui me manque avec une seule goutte de ton sang révéla Magnus en enlevant ses lunettes

Il l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Non, nous sommes au bureau président stoppa Alec difficilement

\- Juste pour enlever le mauvais goût dans ma bouche répondit Magnus

\- Mais …gémit Alec

Il lécha ses perles de larmes qui se formaient sous le plaisir, il lécha son oreille avant de planter une de ces canines dans son oreille. Alec cria de plaisir sous les caresses et la morsure de Magnus, il haleta doucement

\- Ce sang n'est pas assez bon pour vous le repoussa Alec doucement un peu fébrile

\- Alors tu en veux plus proposa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais en tant que votre secrétaire je me dois de vous fournir le meilleur s'exclama Alec

\- Le plus enivrant des sangs non ? Pour ce qui est de boire ton sang et de savoir s'il est assez bon pour moi c'est une chose que je décide pas toi, cette douceur légère d'aujourd'hui était très agréable susurra Magnus en le prenant par taille pour le ramener vers lui

Il l'embrasa chastement, le téléphone sonna ce qui les sépara.

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je veux monter demanda une voix

\- Ah oui je vous prie répondit Alec

Il se tourna vers Magnus,

\- Clary arrive signala Alec

\- Bien répondit Magnus

Clary arriva et discuta avec Magnus, il les observa.

\- Nous sortons avertis Magnus

\- Vers quelle heure pensez-vous revenir demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas de retour à la nuit tombée rentre chez toi conseilla Magnus

\- Compris monsieur répondit Alec un peu triste

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et remarqua l'état de Magnus qui soupira en desserrant sa cravate,

\- Président vous vous sentez bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Magnus appela Clary

Magnus s'évanouit dans les bras d'Alec,

\- PRESIDENT s'écria Alec inquiet

\- Que se passe-t-il Magnus questionna Clary inquiète

\- Le président paraissait très fatigué tout à l'heure alors même qu'il venait de prendre son sang artificiel expliqua Alec

\- Son corps n'est pas encore habitué à ce sang, il n'arrive pas à l'assimiler parce qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ce genre de chose auparavant compris Clary

\- Président, prenez mon sang s'exclama Alec

\- Non, je m'en suis nourri il y a deux semaines. Si je n'attends pas au moins une semaine de plus souffla Magnus difficilement

\- Président ce n'est pas le moment de commença Alec

\- J'ai dit NON s'écria Magnus

\- Bien je vais appeler quelqu'un d'autre proposa Alec avant de se figer

Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne à qui téléphoner, Clary vint prendre Magnus d'un côté.

\- Emmenons-le dans sa chambre ajouta Clary

Ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre, elle lui donna les pilules.

\- Il doit rester au lit pour le reste de la journée et débrouillez-vous pour lui faire boire votre sang énuméra Clary

\- J'ai dit non réfuta Magnus

\- Président interpella Alec

\- Magnus, cela n'en revient-il pas à traiter les humains comme notre égale si on s'attache de trop à un seul humain alors on arrête d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec d'autres partenaires et bien sûr on finit par ne plus boire le sang d'une autre personne et boire le sang sans avoir de rapport alors les humains noteront ce qu'on fait puis réaliseront que nous sommes des vampires. Un seul être humain ne peut pas fournir tous les repas d'un vampire se la équivaut à sa destruction ainsi qu'à son partenaire humain, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est tabou c'est pourquoi il y un mur entre les vampires et les humains raconta Clary

\- Tabou, le fait est que chaque tabou est fait pour être brisé les interdits sont en relation avec le statut social, la race, le sexe etc. C'est peut-être ça qui a causé autant de problème dans le monde,s'ils n'existaient plus répliqua Magnus

\- Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement demanda Clary

\- C'est exact briser un tabou signifierait changer le monde par exemple la fabrication de quelque chose d'aussi utile, c'est simplement parce que mon corps n'y est pas encore habitué mais je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Il n'y a aucun souci rassura Magnus

\- Magnus commença Clary

\- Excuse-moi mais pourrais tu me laisser me reposer à présent questionna Magnus

Clary se leva furibond avant de s'en aller, elle vit Alec se faire mordre par Magnus. Elle l'attendit dans le bureau,

\- Magnus était le plus fier parmi tous les vampires, le Magnus que tout le monde aimait et enviait. Voulez-vous que ce Magnus se détruise lui-même ? Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je vais rester aux côtés de Magnus et lui faire reprendre ses esprits alors regardez s'exclama Clary

Alec la regarda s'en aller, il sait que Magnus n'avait pas perdu sa fierté de vampire et qu'il a juste décidé d'ouvrir son cœur un peu plus. Il regarda les documents à trier avant de commencer à faire son travail avant de tomber sur une invitation,

\- Une invitation pour la soirée de Fade lut Alec

Il se rappela que son boss amenait toujours ses conquêtes avec lui dans ses soirées surtout pour faire des affaires, il rumina s'il y avait une potentielle conséquence. Le lendemain le vampire s'installa à nouveau dans son bureau,

\- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Mieux qu'hier répondit son patron

\- J'ai une suggestion président suggéra Alec

\- Laquelle demanda Magnus

\- Je vous suggère que vous alliez à la soirée organisée dans les bureaux de Fade suggéra Alec

Il le regarda stupéfait par sa suggestion,

\- Qu'est que tu…questionnas Magnus en se levant

\- J'ai une liste de personnes invitées quelqu'une d'entre eux pourraient aider à remédier à votre actuel problème déclara Alec

\- Je n'y suis pas attendu répondit Magnus

\- Je me suis renseigné sur la soirée auprès de Fade, vous êtes plus que le bienvenue répliqua Alec

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait un tas de documents dont je devais m'occuper ajouta Magnus

\- J'ai modifié votre agenda ainsi vous aurez le temps pour tout tenez renchéri Alec

\- Mais je devrais être accompagné d'une partenaire serais-tu prête à…demanda Magnus

\- Clary est attendu à la soirée, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de vous y accompagner demanda Alec

\- Alors c'est comme ça déduisit Magnus

Alec pensa que même s'ils s'aiment ils ne sont pas encore fait de promesse alors s'il a Clary sa n'aura pas d'importance s'il y a d'autres personnes. Aussi il ne mettrait pas sa santé en danger se disait Alec en les regardant avec leurs habites de soirée,

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée souhaita Alec

L'ascenseur se referma quand Magnus appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt, il vit l'expression attristé d'Alec.

\- Si c'est pour faire cette tête-là, alors ne te force pas déclara Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je suis tellement désolé sanglota Alec

\- Magnus, c'est un humain souviens-toi qu'il n'est qu'un repas, souviens-toi que tu es un vampire rappela Clary

\- Je suis MOI, qu'importe ce que je dis ou ce que je fais je suis toujours MOI c'est ce que Lightwood m'a déclaré une fois, ce que je ressens ce que je fais, être vampire, être un homme, être trahi par ma mère ce sont toutes ces choses ensemble qui m'ont fait être ce que je suis mais je ne suis rien de tout ça séparément. Je suis MOI décréta Magnus

\- Alors cet homme n'est plus simplement, il est Alexander Lightwood déduit Clary en souriant ironique

\- Il en va de même pour toi Clary, ni toi ni moi ne sommes simplement que des vampires. Être vampire est simplement une partie de ce que nous sommes, il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir enchaînée par ce fait expliqua Magnus

\- Je ne suis ni liée ni enchaînée rétorqua Clary

\- Si c'est vrai alors c'est parfait si tu vis la vie que tu souhaites alors c'est bon répliqua Magnus

\- Ne vis-tu pas ainsi Magnus demanda Clary

\- J'étais enchaîné avec une chaîne appelé _e_ « vampire » au-delà et par-dessus tout autre chose révéla Magnus

\- Si c'est ainsi, je vois. Je rentre chez moi, tu n'as plus besoin de moi sourit Clary

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, Alec le regarda inquiet.

\- Président, est-ce vraiment bien pour vous ? si vous ne buvez pas de sang humain s'inquiéta Alec

\- Donc tu penses que ma décision est une erreur déduisit Magnus

\- Non réfuta Alec

\- Alors fait simplement ce qu'on te dit de faire dévoila Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner avec aucunes de ses personnes, ils sont tous devenu si gênantes critiqua Magnus

\- Bien sûr et je suis si pratique bouda Alec

\- En fait tu es le plus gênant de tous gloussa Magnus

\- Je vous demande pardon demanda Alec

\- Bien que tu sois plus que suffisant pour moi susurra Magnus en l'embrassant

Dans un endroit secret Clary prenait un verre dans un bar, deux autres vampires s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- La princesse à l'air bien déprimée aujourd'hui ironisa l'un d'eux

\- Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec vous deux allez au diable cracha Clary

\- Hm encore Magnus demanda l'autre

\- Celui qui a perdu la tête à cause d'un humain renchérit l'autre

\- J'ai entendu que MONSIEUR VAMPIRE était devenu si faible dans sa tête qu'il a commencé à boire du sang artificiel déduisit le premier vampire

\- Alors sa fierté légendaire est allée au diable renchérit le deuxième

\- Non ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas deux types comme vous qui ne chassez et ne vivez pas de sang artificiel qui pouvez comprendre quoi que ce soit à la fierté mais je vais vous dire même si Magnus a cessé de chasser. Il n'a pas perdu une once de fierté, je ne comprends pas son attachement pour quelques humains mais la fierté de Magnus est même plus forte qu'avant expliqua Clary

Magnus venait d'ingérer ses pilules artificielles, au fil des jours il remarqua que le président n'était plus dégoûté par le goût horrible des cachets. Il ne savait pas s'il c'était habitué ou il le faisait pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, il vit Magnus le regarder.

\- Quel progrès impressionnant dire qu'il y a seulement quelques jours vous aviez l'air d'un enfant qui boit un médicament amer s'exclama Alec impressionné

Magnus alluma sa cigarette et le fuma en colère devant la pitrerie d'Alec, celui-ci le faisait pour l'encourager. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna,

\- Raphaël, d'accord j'arrive prépare la voiture demanda Magnus

\- Vous sortez questionna Alec

\- Je serai de retour dans peu de temps pour la réunion avec l'équipe répondit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, très bien je comprends conclu Alec

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Vous remplissez chaque espace vide de votre agenda président, j'ai peur qu'un tel emploi du temps, ne vous permettre pas de prendre correctement soin de votre santé expliqua Alec inquiet

\- Je ne suis pas un bourreau du travail comme toi quand j'ai besoin de me reposer je me repose absolument aucun souci rassura Magnus

\- Mais votre organisme n'est pas encore habitué à ce sang artificiel alors vous devez faire attention et votre agenda inclus trop de rendez-vous extérieurs quand le soleil est à son Zénith, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux dans votre état s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tant que la lumière du soleil n'est pas directement à mon contact cela ne craint rien, par ailleurs les vampires ne dorment pas beaucoup pour commencé, nous n'aimons pas simplement nous déplacer durant la journée révéla Magnus

Il le regarda,

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelque temps, ne t'inquiète pas rassura Magnus en lui caressant le visage

\- Clary mais il n'y a pas eu d'appel de la réception remarqua Alec en voyant la rouquine

Le secrétaire se sentit jaloux de leurs relations malgré qu'il sache que Magnus était lié à lui,

\- Désolé mais j'allais partir signala Magnus

\- C'est bon, je suis venue pour te remettre ceci, à plus salua Clary après lui avoir donné le flacon de comprimé

\- Attends je vais te reconduire proposa Magnus

\- Pas aujourd'hui, à propos il y a des rumeurs au sein du clan selon lesquelles tu utiliserais du sang artificiel et que la cause est cet homme, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est inutile à présent de me faire garder le secret plus longtemps glissa Clary

\- Je vois, je vais y réfléchir pensa Magnus

Elle s'en alla après avoir fusillé Alec des yeux,

\- Lightwood, interpella Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Ne sors plus tout seul, si tu as besoin demande à Raphaël de t'accompagner et il te ramènera tous les jours chez toi après le travail ordonna Magnus

\- Président demanda Alec

\- Compris demanda Magnus

\- Compris répondit Alec un peu confus

Quelque temps plus tard Alec se rendit dans le bureau de Magnus pour lui faire signer un document,

\- Président appela Alec

Il le vit endormi, il s'approcha doucement de lui pour l'observer. Il se dit que même si il dit qu'il va mieux, il remarqua toujours que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ressortit doucement sans faire bruit, il entendit le téléphone.

\- Oui le bureau du président de la LVC accueilli Alec

\- C'est moi Clary, pouvez-vous venir me rejoindre il y a quelque chose que je dois vous vous dire au sujet du sang artificiel. J'aurais aimé venir directement à votre bureau mais le soleil est bien trop vif aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas sortir proposa l'interlocuteur

Il se demanda quoi faire parce qu'il se rappela des consignes de Magnus,

\- Vous êtes encore là demanda Clary

\- Oui veuillez m'excuser, je comprends dites-moi l'endroit et l'heure demanda Alec

Il dirigea vers la place indiquée, il entra dans une pièce.

\- C'est ici, je suis certain que c'est l'heure indiqué se dit Alec

Il entendit la porte claquée violemment, il se tourna et vit deux vampires près de la porte.

\- Bienvenu salua le premier

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur le secrétaire de Magnus ricana le deuxième vampire

Il comprit que c'était des vampires, il s'avança tranquillement.

\- Je suis venue ici afin de rencontrer Clary révéla Alec

\- Ah c'est elle montra le deuxième vampire une jeune fille

\- Elles ont une voix identique au téléphone, Magnus est le seul qui capable de le distinguer mais pas vous ricana le premier vampire

\- Si cet appel était faux alors je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais je vous laisser écarte-vous de mon chemin s'il vous plait ordonna Alec

\- Nous souhaitons vraiment expérimenter cet humain dont Magnus est tellement accro si ce sang est si bon ne pourrait-il pas le partager avec ces frères vampires ricana le deuxième vampire

Ils avancèrent vers Alec,

\- Arrêtez ça, ce sont de très mauvaises manières que d'essayer la propriété d'autrui stoppa Clary en rentrant dans la salle

\- Clary interpella le deuxième vampire

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clary ? Tu le détestes n'est-ce pas déduit le premier vampire

\- Nous allons nous occuper de lui alors tu devrais en être heureuse renchérit le deuxième vampire

\- Qui vous a demandé de faire ça, arrêté tout de suite ordonna Clary

Elle s'avança vers Alec,

\- Je m'occupe de mes affaires par moi-même et vous deux vous ne voulez que vous amuser un peu et comment vous avez pu oser le berner un utilisant mon identité, hors de mon chemin cracha Clary

Le premier vampire l'attrapa par-derrière pour l'empêcher de bouger,

\- C'est exact nous voulons nous amuser, désolé Clary mais tu ne mettras pas en travers de notre chemin déclara le premier vampire en l'empêchant de bouger

\- CLARY cria Alec en voulant aider la rouquine

Le deuxième l'attrapa lui aussi,

\- Le repas d'un vampire est bien meilleur quand son sang est sucer vous le savez n'est-ce pas, alors apprécie ça se moqua le deuxième

Il lécha le cou d'Alec qui essayait de se débattre, il donna un coup au vampire qui le lâcha ce qui le fit tomber sur le bar. Il se blessa avant de courir mais il l'attrapa à son poignet où il y avait la blessure, une main le repoussa. Alec senti un bras l'enlacer, ils virent tous Magnus dans la salle. Il les regarda froidement,

\- Bas les pattes, déclara Magnus froidement

\- Magnus grinça le deuxième vampire

Il le repoussa violemment,

\- Tu es arrivé plus tôt que je ne l'espérais mais pas assez vite pour monopoliser toute la nourriture de la fête se moqua le vampire en montrant sa main imprégnée du sang d'Alec

Alec regarda sa main blessé, il lécha le sang en lui lançant un regard narquois avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Ce sang n'a rien de spécial ça n'atteint même pas le sang de première catégorie grimaça le deuxième

Magnus prit la main d'Alec et lécha la blessure, il haleta doucement de plaisir.

\- Je suis le seul qui peut donner à ce sang cette saveur enivrante, c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre claqua Magnus

\- Ce sang n'est spécial que pour Magnus renchérit Clary

Clary gronda le deuxième vampire

\- Peux-tu dire ce qui se passe réellement Magnus, j'ai envie de l'entendre demanda Clary en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- C'est simplement parce que j'aime cet homme, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est le seul pour moi. Ce sang a une saveur délicieuse parce qu'il appartient à l'homme que j'aime déclara Magnus

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre tous les deux renchérit Clary

\- Ouais nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour laisser quelques humains nous piéger dans un truc comme ça riposta le premier vampire

\- Oui dommage pour vous sourit Magnus

Les deux vampires critiquaient Magnus sur son statut de Vampire, ce qui enragea Alec.

\- CE QUE FAIT LE PRESIDENT NE CONCERNE QUE LUI, CELA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC SA MERE ET COMPARER A DES GENS DANS VOTRE GENRE QUI S'ABAISSENT A FAIRE DES CHOSES AUSSI ABOMINABLE,LE PRESIDENT EST PLUS FIER QUE JAMAIS s'écria Alec énervé

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un simple humain peut savoir des vampires pesta le deuxième vampire

\- J'en sais bien assez, le président a la fierté la plus forte parmi tous les vampires, je suis toujours à ses côtés alors j'ai pu le constater répliqua Alec avec véhémence

Tous restèrent stupéfaits devant la réplique d'Alec, Magnus sourit et mit une main sur sa hanche.

\- Parfait secrétaire n'est-ce pas sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent partir quand il se retourna vers eux,

\- Ah et au fait ne touchez plus jamais à ce qui m'appartient continuez de vivre confortablement aussi loin que possible comme auparavant menaça Magnus en abhorrant son regard de vampire

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre, les mises en garde de la mère de Magnus et une possible grossesse. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Disons qu'elle est les deux parfois! tu vas ne vas trop aimé le chapitre de ce qui va se passer XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

\- Laissez-tomber, vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre plus ridicule à présent, avez-vous compris à présent ? La fierté de Magnus ne souffrira pas même s'il admet tout parce qu'il n'y a rien dont il puisse avoir honte, actuellement et plus que jamais Magnus est un fier vampire et celui qui le fait se sentir ainsi c'est lui-même si je hais le reconnaître expliqua Clary

Alec marcha près de Magnus,

\- Président, suis-je réellement le seul ? Dois-je comprendre que ce que vous avez dit comme étant la vérité demanda Alec

\- Ouais, ouais soupira Magnus

\- Pourquoi ce soupir s'exclama Alec choqué

\- J'ai réalisé que je venais de te dévoiler un autre de mes points faibles et ça me déprime complètement déprima Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement

\- Je vous aime, je vous aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Le soir même Alec se laissait aller dans son étreinte sensuelle, il se rappela de la déclaration de Magnus. Il commença à pleurer doucement,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures questionna Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien réfuta Alec en se tournant de l'autre côté du lit

\- Regrettes-tu ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Magnus

\- Non, c'est simplement que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous nous aimons. Je pleure parce que je suis heureux renfla Alec

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es terriblement sensible ces derniers temps conclu Magnus

\- C'est parce que être sensible rend mon sang meilleur et que je veux vous donner le meilleur sans qui soit président, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre secrétaire confessa Alec

\- Bien alors laisse-moi t'aider à produire le meilleur sang possible et ce ne sera pas parce que je suis ton patron susurra Magnus

Le lendemain Alec marchait de travers et vacillait de temps à autre, il pensa que de temps en temps que Magnus pense en patron et qu'il se rend compte de son état le jour d'après. Il toqua à son bureau,

\- Veuillez m'excuser voici la liste des artistes qui vont exposer dans la galerie des porcelaines informa Alec

\- Merci remercia Magnus

\- C'est une exposition d'artistes en pleine ascension, la plupart d'entre eux ont déjà obtenu des commandes de la part de Bane exposa Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en fumant sa cigarette

Alec se demanda si Magnus admettrait un jour qu'il aime sa famille vue qu'il s'occupait d'eux dans l'ombre, il se reprit et se dit que sa fierté l'empêcherait.

\- Lightwood, tu viendras à la réception avec moi annonça Magnus

\- Mais l'invitation ne précise pas que vous devez être accompagné je vais vous préparer les informations dont vous avez besoin proposa Alec

\- Je n'aurais pas l'air cool si je n'ai personne avec moi pensa Magnus

Alec le regarda médusé,

\- Raison de plus pour moi de ne pas vous accompagner soupira Alec

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Magnus

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il existe une rumeur selon laquelle vous entretenez des relations particulières avec les personnes qui vous accompagnent lors de ces soirées président par ailleurs la plupart des personnes me connaissent déjà comme étant votre secrétaire. Il ne serait pas bon pour votre image de montrer qu'en plus de toutes ces personnes, vous avez également fait de votre soirée secrétaire votre amant expliqua Alec

\- Alors tu ne veux pas que les autres apprennent que tu es mon mari demanda Alec

\- Le problème c'est votre réputation et celui de votre compagnon tout entier, mais pour moi personnellement je pense que j'aurais aimé connaître l'effet que cela ferait d'être à vos côtés comme étant votre compagnon maugréa Alec

\- Même maintenant tu ne perds absolument pas la tête remarqua Magnus

\- Je ne souhaite pas perdre la tête râla Alec

\- Et si tu n'avais rien du secrétaire Lightwood proposa Magnus

Ils allèrent à la soirée, Alec rosit dans un costume sobre, Magnus était près de lui.

\- A présent plus personne ne peut deviner que tu es mon secrétaire sourit Magnus

\- Mais…à présent on pensera sans doute que vous développés un goût pour les garçons président rougit Alec

\- La seule chose qu'ils comprendront c'est que le gagnant n'est pas mon genre habituel révéla Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement devant la déclaration de Magnus,

\- Ah et autres choses je ne suis pas président souviens-toi parce que tu n'es pas mon secrétaire susurra Magnus

\- Bane rougit Alec

Magnus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Alec rougit de honte.

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Gentil garçon sourit Magnus ce qui le fit bouder légèrement

\- Bane ça fait longtemps que je ne vous aie pas vu lançai un client

\- Merci de votre...commença Alec

Magnus le fit signe de se taire, ils discutèrent avec le client qui n'avait pas reconnu Alec. Tous ne le reconnurent pas mais il fut heureux de ne pas être dans l'ombre de Magnus, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

\- Alexander, ne reste pas derrière moi, tiens-toi à mes côtés exposa Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Il rougit de bonheur de se tenir près de lui,

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Non ce n'est rien sourit Alec heureux

Il était heureux près de lui,

\- Magnus appela une voix

Ils virent les parents de Magnus venir vers eux,

\- Ainsi tu es vraiment venu remarqua Asmodée

Alec regarda Magnus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, Asmodée remarqua Alec.

\- N'êtes-vous pas Lightwood remarqua Asmodée

\- Ah vraiment renchérit la mère de Magnus

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être rester en contact s'excusa Alec

\- Je pensais que Magnus avait emmené un compagnon très jeune cette fois-ci ah cela m'a surpris vous êtes vraiment différent observa Asmodée

\- Je suis navré que vous m'ayez vu ainsi s'excusa Alec

\- Il n'y a rien dont tu puisses être désolé, que ce soit ton apparence en tant que secrétaire ou encore celui-ci. Les deux te vont très bien. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser s'excuse Magnus en s'en allant avec Alec

\- Magnus s'écria son père

\- Président s'exclama Alec

Alec se retourna vers lui,

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser s'excusa Alec en partant avec Magnus

\- Il semblerait qu'à présent il représente bien plus pour lui que lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux chez Edom peut-être est-il devenu particulier pour Magnus conclu Asmodée

Sa femme les regarda de loin, Alec se rafraîchit aux toilettes avant de ressortir. Il croisa la mère de Magnus dans le couloir,

\- Lightwood appela Evi

\- Madame, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure et aussi je souhaiterais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre s'excusa Alec en se rappelant ses mots

\- A propos de ça je vous suis reconnaissante de l'avoir dit, je n'avais jamais réalisé auparavant qu'en réalité j'avais pitié de lui et ainsi je niais qu'il était réellement. Vous comprenez Magnus vous le soutenez je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour tout ça remercia Evi

\- Madame s'étonna Alec

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, vous êtes humain et mon fils est un vampire. J'ai quitté le clan vampire et je me suis réfugié dans les bras de mon époux mais il y a eu tellement de difficulté sans mentionner le fait que vous êtes humain pas comme moi déclara la mère de Magnus

Magnus qui se cachait en entendant la déclaration de sa mère voulut aller lui dire ses quatre vérités quand une main l'empêcha, il tourna la tête pour voir son père le retenir. Il comprit la situation et continua d'écouter la conversation,

\- Vous vous blesserez en aimant Magnus et il souffrira également c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter votre relation songez-y sérieusement, l'amour seul ne suffit pas suggéra Evi en abhorrant un regard triste

Alec s'avança triste en sachant au plus profonde de lui que la mère de Magnus n'approuvera pas leurs relations,

\- Alec appela Magnus en le regardant

Il le fixait en se disant que la seule relation qu'ils pouvaient avoir c'était celui d'employé et patron, Magnus le regarda

\- Regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé, ne fait pas attention à ce que cette femme raconte du moins c'est que je devrais dire mais être mon mari ne sera pas une chose facile es-tu prêt demanda Magnus

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Alec serra le bout de sa manche.

\- Je ne regrette absolument rien du tout même si je m'y suis préparé, il y aura des moments où je serai blessé et inquiet et que peut-être je regretterai mais faire face aux difficultés et surmonter les problèmes c'est que nous devons faire, il n' y a aucune raison de renoncer avant d'avoir essayé,souffrir et se sentir malheureux fait aussi partie de ce qui nous lie. Mais bien sûr merci quand même pour l'avertissement sourit Alec

\- Voici tout ce à quoi cela se résume gloussa Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Son père lui avait parlé lors de la conversation entre sa mère et Alec, son père lui avait conseillé de comprendre sa mère qui essayait de les aider à surmonter les épreuves qui auront à subir mais il avait répondu à son père qu'ils sont bien plus forts qu'ils ne le pensaient. Quelques jours plus tard

\- Président je viens pour vous remettre les rapports informa Alec entrant dans le bureau

Il aperçut Magnus l'observa en souriant,

\- Quelque chose ne va pas demanda Alec

\- J'ai du mal à croire que « ceci » est la même personne dévoila Magnus en montrant une photo d'eux lors de la soirée

\- Ah quand l'avez-vous prise rougit Alec

\- Raphaël l'a récupéré dans le salon « réservé aux commérages » de la compagnie, cela va faire sensation pendant un moment mais je pense qu'ils ne trouveront pas qui est cet homme particulièrement parce qu'il n'existe que dans mes bras sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras après lui avoir enlevé ses lunettes

\- Non président, nous sommes au bureau stoppa Alec

\- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler PRESIDENT gronda Magnus

\- Nous sommes en plein travail répliqua Alec

\- Et alors tu te comportes de la même façon au lit en plus de ça tu as travaillé dans tellement d'endroits que tout le monde autour de moi est une sorte de PRESIDENT arrête de m'appeler au lit de la manière que Herondale ou que mon père fulmina Magnus

\- C'est…C'est un peu difficile pou moi de prêter attention à la manière dont je vous appelle dans ce genre de situation rougi Alec

\- Hm, alors essayons de te faire crier jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom au lit, qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

Alec se demanda si c'était sa punition personnelle, plus tard Alec était essoufflé sur le lit.

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui, c'est seulement que j'ai été trop exalté lorsque vous avez bu mon sang souffla Alec

\- En effet ton sang était incroyablement savoureux cette fois et maintenant je te veux mais pas comme un repas susurra Magnus

Alec rentra chez lui, il bailla très fort.

\- Alec, tu vas bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Pardon demanda Alec

\- Pour te dire la vérité tu me parais bien fatigué, je suis un petit peu inquiète depuis que tu es entré dans cette société s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ah tout va bien rassura Alec

Il ne pouvait pas à dire à sa mère qu'il couchait avec Magnus après le travail jusque pour qu'il puisse boire son sang, il se prépara pour aller travail. Il était heureux qu'ils s'aiment mais à ce rythme il sentait que son corps n'en pourrait plus, il regarda l'agenda en buvant un jus. Il remarqua que c'est dernier temps il était fatigué et avait d'autres symptômes, il se demanda s'il était enceint. Il commença à s'inquiéter avant de rigoler en se disant que Magnus prenait toujours ses précautions, mais il se dit par précaution qu'il devait aller à la pharmacie. La porte se ferma violemment ce qui le fit sursauter,

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- Bienvenue monsieur accueillit Alec

\- Fais les préparatifs pour un voyage d'affaires ordonna Magnus

\- Eh surpris Alec

\- Le président de la société allemande N Compagnie est en visite à Los Angles obtiens-moi un rendez-vous avec lui, tu peux t'en charger demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr monsieur accepta Alec

Il se demanda comment il alla vérifier maintenant, il se dit qu'il pourrait aller le vérifier dès que Magnus sera parti.

\- Président, demain à 14 h vous avez un rendez-vous d'une heure à Los Angeles informa Alec

\- Parfait dit Magnus

\- Je vais devoir réorganiser votre emploi du temps, vous devrez vous occuper de tous vos autres rendez-vous avant votre départ. Vous pouvez vous en charger proposa Alec

\- Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter ? Tu es vrai démon s'exclama Magnus

\- Et regardez qui dit ça répliqua Alec

\- Oh et puis tu viens avec moi déclara Magnus

\- Eh surpris Alec

\- Puisque tu es si enthousiaste envers ton travail alors ça ne fera pas de mal de t'avoir dans les parages décréta Magnus en lui donnant les dossiers dans les mains

\- Non je veux dire si mais bredouilla Alec en portant les dossiers

\- Nous prenons l'avion ce soir, sois prêt parce qu'il est hors de question que je supporte le soleil demain matin, réserve les billets et les chambres dans un bon hôtel, prépare les dossiers sur la compagnie N compagnie avant le vol. Raphaël te ramènera chez toi, fais tes bagages et il te ramènera énuméra Magnus

Alec fit ce que Magnus lui avait dit en vitesse, ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles.

\- Il fait vraiment froid à Los Angles trembla Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, Alec pensa à aller à la pharmacie après s'être installé dans la chambre.

\- Pourquoi deux chambres, une seule aurait été suffisante proposa Magnus

\- Nous sommes ici pour LE TRAVAIL et je ne peux pas écrire une seule chambre sur la note de frais répliqua Alec

\- Est-ce que vous auriez une suite avec deux autres chambres communiquantes demanda Magnus

\- Mais protesta Alec

\- J'annule la réservation de ta chambre riposta Magnus

Alec était allongé sur le lit essoufflé, il vit les préservatifs sur la table de nuit.

\- Président appela Alec en se relevant

Magnus lui lança un regard courroucé,

\- Magnus, utilisez-vous les mêmes contraceptifs avec les personnes avec lesquelles vous étiez avant moi, ah je demandais juste par simple curiosité mais j'ai entendu dire que pour les vampires avoir un humain pour porter son enfant est aussi important que se nourrir de sang. Les personnes avec lesquelles vous aviez l'habitude de sortir n'étaient pas seulement très beau mais étaient également sélectionnées par rapport à leurs familles et leurs relations hormis le fait de vous nourrir ils étaient plus parfaits pour porter l'enfant d'un vampire expliqua Alec

\- J'ai toujours fait très attention en ce qui concerne la contraception, et en effet c'était l'un des critères pour sortir avec eux. Avoir un enfant est le devoir le plus important pour un vampire car nous sommes si peu nombreux, mais tu peux être tranquille je n'ai aucune intention d'avoir enfant avec toi confirma Magnus

Alec se sentit rejeté ne sachant pas pourquoi, il pensa que devrait-il faire s'il était enceint et si c'était un vampire. Il alla prendre sa douche sur la possibilité qu'il soit enceint d'un vampire ou d'un humain, il se demanda ce que ferait Magnus à ce moment-là. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui après. Il se dit qu'il devait aller acheter un test de grossesse, il s'inquiéta. Le lendemain ils prenaient le petit déjeuner

\- Vous avez une vidéo-conférence à 11h président, je vous apporterai le dossier pour celle-ci après le petit déjeuner proposa Alec

Il soupira en buvant sa tasse car il n'avait pas pu aller à la pharmacie, il ne pouvait pas même se plaindre car il était le premier à être enthousiaste par le travail. Il s'occupa de son travail et accompagnait Magnus dans ses trajets, il tapa sur son ordinateur en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre une pause. Il vit des photos de famille, il vit surtout celle d'un bébé. Il posa la main sur son ventre, avant de le réaliser. Il tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier en se répétant plusieurs fois non, il marcha en pensant s'il était enceint que ferait-il. Il toucha son ventre en se disant pauvre petit chose, il se ressaisit en se disant qu'il n'était pas enceint. Même s'il reconnaissait qu'il était épuisé ses deniers temps,

\- Lightwood, tu n'as l'air bien remarqua Magnus

\- Que s'horrifia Alec

Il vit que Magnus le regarda étrangement,

\- Euh je vous demande pardon, je suis tout simplement nerveux de rencontrer le président de la N compagnie répondit Alec

\- Je vais discuter un peu plus longuement avec lui toi tu rentres à l'hôtel et tu te reposes conseilla Magnus

\- Il n'en est pas question, je vais très bien rassura Alec

\- Fais simplement ce qu'on te demande, je serai bientôt de retour ordonna Magnus

Il le regarda s'en aller,

\- Je me demande si je n'ai pas été plus gène qu'une aide se demanda Alec à voix haute

Il pensa que c'était le moment d'aller à la pharmacie, il ressortit de la pharmacie. Il descendit en soupirant qu'il avait fallu du temps pour trouver une pharmacie, il se demanda si son patron était retourné à l'hôtel. Il descendit des escaliers quand il aperçut Magnus

\- PRESIDENT cria Alec en descendant l'escalier rapidement

Magnus vit Alec venir vers lui, il remarqua un homme bousculé Alec dans l'escalier.

\- ALEC cria Magnus en le voyant tomber

Alec se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber, il mit sa main sur son ventre. Il vit qu'il s'était fait attraper par Magnus,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ah oui rassura Alec

Pendant que Magnus vociférait contre l'homme qui l'avait fait tomber, il réalisa que sa main était sur son ventre. Magnus ramassa les affaires d'Alec qui était tombé,

\- Je suis vraiment désolé s'excusa Alec

Magnus trouva le test de grossesse,

\- Que signifie ceci questionna Magnus

Ils étaient en voiture, Alec regarda Magnus à la dérober,

\- Hum, je voulais juste m'en assurer au cas où cela ne veut pas dire que je suis enceint confortable Alec

\- Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas comme si j'allais laisser une telle chose se produire vociféra Magnus

Alec pensa à ce moment quand il allait tomber,il y avait eu un instant ou il avait eu peur perdre l'enfant, il avait peur et il était inquiet mais s'il était vraiment enceint alors il l'aimera même s'il était seul en caressant son ventre. Il sortit de la voiture, Magnus prit les sacs d'Alec.

\- Ne porte pas d'objets lourds conseilla Magnus

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

Il attrapa le bras d'Alec et le mis sur son bras,

\- Plus de collisions ou de chutes conseilla Magnus

\- Mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense vraiment pas être enceint répéta Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Alec alla faire le test de grossesse, il ressortit des toilettes.

\- C'est négatif informa Alec

Magnus soupira de soulagement ce qui fit bouder Alec,

\- Je ne veux pas que tu puisse donner naissance à un vampire en aucune façon je ne souhaite que tu sois mêlé au clan vampire, tu as déjà suffisamment de souci en étant avec moi expliqua Magnus

Il se leva et attrapa Alec par le bras, pour l'enlacer,

\- C'est vrai qu'il est nécessaire pour les vampires d'avoir des enfants mais pas au point de te sacrifier conclu Magnus

Alec comprit que Magnus voulait simplement le protéger, et même si était enceint il savait que celui-ci fera tout pour protéger cette nouvelle vie. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement,

\- Je le dirai qu'une seule fois prends en note, je n'aurai pas d'enfants avec toi et tu ne deviendras jamais mon mari confessa Magnus

\- Je comprends rassura Alec

\- Être ensemble est déjà beaucoup pour eux, ils étaient de retour à New-York.

\- J'ai revu mon emploi du temps durant la dernière semaine je me suis reposé et ça va beaucoup mieux rassura Alec

\- Tu es un bourreau du travail accusa Magnus en allumant sa cigarette

\- Mon agenda était plus que rempli à cause des heures passées en dehors du travail avec toi, ceci ne serait pas arrivé président si vous arrivez à vous retenir de temps en temps. C'est arrivé parce que vous avez abusé pas à cause du travail vous m'écoutez président maugréa Alec

Magnus exhala la fumée sur le côté sans répondre à son secrétaire,

\- Et occupez-vous des papiers que je vous ai apporté sale type insulta Alec furieux

Il referma la porte en s'adossant dessus, il sourit en se disant que ce jour viendrait bientôt. Dans un lieu discret un homme dans l'ombre reçut une nouvelle intéressante au sujet du couple,

\- Magnus va avoir un enfant répéta l'homme

\- Oui avec cet homme à laquelle il semble très attaché

Il regarda les photos d'eux, Magnus était dans son appartement.

\- Ces rumeurs vous concernent ainsi que sur votre choix de vie a provoqué de l'agitation révéla l'homme

\- Le clan demanda Magnus en fumant sa cigarette

\- Probablement répondit l'homme

\- Depuis quand demanda Magnus

\- Ça a commencé à être évident depuis une semaine mais tout a certainement débuté il y a environ 3 semaines expliqua l'homme

\- Tu veux dire quand conclu Magnus

Dans la rue Alec était en retard pour son travail à la société, il rumina sur le fait qu'il avait dormi trop tard. Il avait aussi sa première leçon d'allemand mais son patron avait voulu prendre son repas hier, il pensa à leur étreinte sensuellement avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte où il était avant de marcher vite avant de commencer à vaciller doucement dû à l'anémie.

\- Vous vous sentez bien s'inquiéta une passante

\- Ah oui ! Je vais bien merci rassura Alec

Il vit un enfant accroché à sa mère, il regarda attendri le bébé. Il se ressaisit depuis l'incident de la grossesse, Alec s'extasiait beaucoup sur les enfants et les bébés. Il pensa que son travail ne le permettrait pas à cause des horaires, il arrêta de penser pour se dépêcher pour aller rejoindre la société sans prêter attention qu'un homme le surveillait de loin. Il alla à son cours d'allemand,

\- Bonjour salua un inconnu près de lui

\- Bonjour salua Alec poli

Il l'observa d'un coin de l'œil en le trouvant très beau mais rien en comparaison à Magnus qui abhorrait toujours un regard menaçant, l'inconnu le regarda lui aussi. Alec se rendit d'un café, il révisait son cours qu'il venait d'avoir avant l'arrivée de Raphaël, le chauffeur de Magnus ne faisait pas que le ramener maintenant il venait aussi le récupérer aussi depuis que Magnus lui avait téléphoné à trois heures du matin pour lui dire. Il se disait qu'il avait une bonne raison de faire ça,

\- Cette place est elle prise demanda le garçon du cours

\- N'y a-t-il pas de places libres ailleurs proposa Alec en regardant autour de lui

\- Je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure répondit le jeune homme

\- Bien alors je vous prie prenez ma place répliqua Alec

\- Sans façon, je pense que la meilleure place est celle à vos côtés Lightwood souligna l'inconnu

Il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements, il resta poli malgré tout.

\- C'est dommage que de devoir refuser à un jeune homme aussi séduisant que vous Jonathan mais il est vraiment nécessaire que je revois tout ceci avant d'aller travailler sourit Alec

\- Alors vous vous souvenez de mon nom déduisit Jonathan

\- Vous venez juste de vous présenter en cours répondit Alec

\- Ainsi vous me laissez tomber? Je vais me sentir bien seul sourit Jonathan

\- Nous sommes dans la même classe, nous nous verrons la prochaine fois, à présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser s'exclama Alec

Il s'éloigna en se disant que s'il voulait avoir moins de problèmes avec le clan des vampires il devait rester dans les endroits ensoleillés, il eut un autre vertige ce qui le fit stoppait près d'un magasin d'enfant.

\- Oh c'est mignon s'extasia Alec

Il vit des hommes s'approcher de lui,

\- Alexander Lightwood demanda le premier

Il se tourna vers eux,

\- Le mari de Magnus demanda le second

Ils se regardèrent entre eux,

\- Les rumeurs concernant votre grossesse sont-elles exactes ? Nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous proposa le premier garde

Jonathan vint à son secours,

\- Courez conseilla Jonathan en courant avec lui

\- Jonathan surpris Alec

Ils coururent dans une allée déserte,

\- Désolé est-ce que ça va ? Vous ne sentez pas bien s'inquiéta Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé, je suis juste anémique répondit Alec essoufflé

\- Reposez-vous un moment conseilla Jonathan

Il se rappela ce qu'avait dit le premier garde,

\- Comment peuvent-ils être au courant pour la grossesse se demanda Alec

\- Vous savez que vous pourriez être attaqué questionna Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé mais cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, merci beaucoup et à la prochaine répondit Alec

\- Lightwood, vos cheveux appela Jonathan

\- Pardon demanda Alec

\- Ils sont détachés exposa Jonathan en le décoiffant

Il enleva ses lunettes, il sourit devant le vrai visage d'Alec.

\- Je le savais, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez extrêmement attirant ricana Jonathan

\- Rendez-les-moi supplia Alec

\- Par ici cria une voix

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et trouvèrent Raphaël qui les attendaient,

\- Raphaël s'étonna Alec

Il alla près de lui,

\- Cet homme m'a aidé raconta Alec

Ils montèrent dans la voiture après avoir entendu les gardes crier,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les prépositions de mariage pour Alec et le maître vampire du clan. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre, en essayant de voler des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange sa famille sera épargné. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte du sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunters**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace MPreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S - sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Midnight Secretary ce soir comme promis.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: J'ai pris note de ton vote et non Alec n'attends pas mini Magnus et le clan va apparaître dans ce chapitre**

 **Merveille; J'ai pris note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à mercredi soir pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Raphaël comment avez-vous su demanda Alec

\- J'étais à votre recherche, vous n'avez jamais été en retard auparavant sans appeler pour me le faire savoir répondit Raphaël

\- Bon boulot Raphaël, tu nous a vraiment sauvés je ne voulais pas trop le faire courir s'exclama Jonathan joyeux

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous retrouvez avec cet homme mais Lightwood il n'est certainement pas de votre côté répondit Raphaël

Alec regarda Jonathan avec appréhension, Raphaël entra dans le sous-sol du parking. Alec sortit de la voiture alors que Magnus l'attendait,

\- Président, je suis vraiment désolé je vous ai encore causé du souci, s'excusa Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer,

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien questionna Magnus

\- Oui, bien répondit Alec

Il leva la tête pour voir Jonathan sortir de la voiture,

\- Alors, pour quelle raison es-tu ici Jonathan questionna Magnus

\- Ça fait un bail maître Magnus salua Jonathan

Alec était stupéfait de voir qu'ils se connaissaient,

\- Il fait partie des humains qui servent le clan vampire depuis des générations expliqua Magnus

\- Des humains qui servent le clan vampire, choqua Alec

\- Nous appartenons au clan corps et âme, nous ne vivrons que pour le bien-être du clan déclara Jonathan avec loyauté

\- Etais-tu sous les ordres des anciens lorsque tu as approché Lightwood questionna Magnus

\- Pas moi les types qui le pourchassent, les très estimés anciens sont peu patients et ont demandé à le voir immédiatement. Si l'agitation que vous avez causée prend de telles proportions ce sera gênant pour cette personne expliqua Jonathan

Alec se demanda de qui Jonathan parlait,

\- Je suis venue ici afin de le rencontrer, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions régler ça entre nous mais en fin de compte je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'emmené avec moi, maître Magnus, je vous prie de bien vouloir me remettre le père-porteuse et l' 'à ce que l'enfant vienne au monde le père-porteur sera pris en charge par la communauté si l'enfant né vampire, il sera inestimable pour un clan vampire qui est peu nombreux demanda Jonathan

\- Et s'il est humain questionna Alec

\- Hum, alors lui et le père porteuse seront plutôt inutiles, il sera élevé comme nous pour servir le clan vampire, c'est un honneur que de…expliqua Jonathan

\- JAMAIS, je ne comprends l'importance que représente un enfant vampire pour le clan mais je ne vous laisserais pas le traiter comme une quelconque possession et décider de sa vie avant que même qu'il ne soit né. Si j'attendais un enfant je ne vous laisserais jamais faire de lui ou encore de moi ce qu'il vous plaît s'exclama Alec avec véhémence

\- Si vous attendez un enfant déduisit Jonathan

\- Il n'y a pas d'enfant, il a pensé qu'il pouvait être enceint mais c'est tout en fait il ne l'est pas expliqua Magnus

\- Mais vous regardiez les magasins de vêtements pour enfant conclu Jonathan

\- Je pensais seulement qu'ils étaient mignons maugréa Alec

\- Et vous avez toujours peur de ne pas vous sentir bien déduit Jonathan

\- Je suis un peu anémique maugréa Alec encore plus

\- Le sujet est clos alors tu peux rentrer et dit ceci aux anciens de ma part, Lightwood n'aura aucun enfant avec moi. Il est mon secrétaire et MON MARI, alors ne vous mêlez plus de mes affaires menaça Magnus avec son regard de vampire

\- Menacez-vous de me tuer si je le fais mais maître Magnus, vous devez avoir un plan pour qu'un autre homme porte votre enfant non, regardez cette photo montra Jonathan la photo d'eux

Ils virent la photo de la soirée

\- Les anciens se sont vraiment demandé lequel était votre mari celui-ci ou alors votre secrétaire ? Ou bien si tous les deux n'étaient qu'en fait que des repas mais tous les deux sur la photo sont en réalité Lightwood non ? Nous ne l'avions pas réalisé car son apparence est complètement différent mais en fin de compte le mari de Magnus n'est qu'une seule et même personne et vous n'avez aucune intention d'avoir des enfants avec qui que soit découvrit Jonathan

\- Magnus s'écria Raphaël dont Magnus le rassura d'une main

\- Faire en sorte que les humains portent leurs enfants est le principal devoir des vampires parce qu'ils sont si peu nombreux, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous rejetez votre plus grand devoir ? MAGNUS, l'homme qui était connu pour être le plus fier de tous les vampires jette sa fierté pour l'amour d'un humain. Avez-vous oublié le fait que vous êtes un vampire cracha Jonathan

\- Il n'y a rien à oublier ni à jeter, peu importe mon choix de vie. Je suis un vampire, c'est que le vampire Magnus et je ne m'en sens pas le moins du monde honteux confessa Magnus

Jonathan détourna le regard avant de s'en aller, il s'arrêta un moment

\- Ne pensez pas que parce que vous avez l'estime de cette personne que vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble clama Jonathan

Magnus le regarda partir, Alec le fixa en se disant qu'à cause de lui son patron ne pouvait pas remplir sa fonction de vampire juste pour protéger leurs relations.

\- A propos, comment a-t-il su que l'homme sur cette photo c'était toi, as-tu enlevé tes lunettes devant lui articula Magnus jaloux

\- Non je veux dire, nous courions pour échapper à ces hommes et mes cheveux se sont décoiffé bafouilla Alec

\- Tu as même décoiffé tes cheveux articula Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Hm ce n'est qu'un inévitable concours de circonstances et Raphaël…tenta d'expliquer Alec en cherchant Raphaël qui avait disparu subitement

Magnus l'attira pour l'embrasser passionnément, il le décoiffa au passage.

\- Quel genre d'expression as-tu montré à cet homme questionna Magnus

\- Complètement différent de celui que je vous montre président répondit Alec les joues rougies

\- Ne montre cette expression à personne d'autres ordonna Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas parce que le seul qui me faire voir cette expression c'est vous président susurra Alec

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement, quelques jours plus tard Clary vint lui rendre visite.

\- Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, tu t'opposes toujours aux anciens biens trop catégoriquement Magnus. Je ne les aime pas non plus mais tu devrais être un peu plus flexible lorsque tu traites avec eux, bien sûr les anciens sont allé un peu trop loin en essayant de mettre la main sur le père-porteuse à ce stade peut avancer de la grossesse mais je pense également qu'ils n'avaient pas sérieusement l'intention de prendre l'enfant que tu as conçu avec cet humain alors même que tu sais ce genre d'interdit que tu as outre passé s'exclama Clary

\- La grossesse de Lightwood était un malentendu, nous aurions dissipé ce malentendu si les anciens n'avaient pas sauté aux conclusions si hâtivement soupira Magnus agacé

\- Oui, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'a cause de ta façon constante de les défier dans le passé. Qui les a fait sauter à cette conclusion si rapidement protesta Clary

Alec pensa que depuis Jonathan était venu, Magnus était agacé par le clan.

\- Mais le fait que Jonathan lui entre tous soit intervenu, signifie-t-il que même le chef ne peut tolérer plus ce que tu es en train de faire se demanda Clary

\- Non Jonathan intervient toujours avant que les choses ne soient définitives parce que la seule chose qu'il ne peut tolérer c'est que quelque chose perturbe, le bien-être du chef répondit Magnus

\- En effet Jonathan est le chien de garde du chef bien plus que le clan lui-même pour protéger le chef, il l'opposera à la volonté du clan. Il est comme un chien de garde dans une très mauvaise position renchérit Clary

\- J'en suis conscient dit Magnus

\- Bien je rentre chez moi mais Magnus le chef adore ton audace mais ce n'est que parce que c'est le reflet de ce que devrait être un vampire, tu peux continuer à prétendre que tu n'as changé mais maintenant je ne suis pas certaine que le chef soit d'accord à 100 % prévint Clary

Alec se sentit coupable de sa présence dans la vie de Magnus car ça l'isolait des personnes qui l'entouraient jusqu'à présent, Alec rentra chez lui quand sa mère vint lui parler.

\- Quoi demanda Alec

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser répondit Maryse avec un album

\- Ce sont des photos pour faire un mariage arrangé conclu Alec en feuillant l'album

\- J'ai essayé d'expliquer à ton oncle Max que je devais t'en parler d'abord mais il a insisté en disant que si tu voulais bien simplement jeter un coup d'œil à ces photos pour lui ce serait suffisant expliqua Maryse

\- Oncle Max demanda Alec

Son oncle Max les avait beaucoup aidés après que la société de son père a fait faillite,

\- Il a toujours été très prévenant avec toi, Alec par ailleurs tenta de convaincre Maryse

\- Je comprends, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il prend soin de moi mais je n'ai l'intention de me marier pour le moment refusa Alec en se massant l'épaule

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas envisager au moins l'un des rendez-vous peut-être qu'en rencontrant cet homme, tu changeras d'avis proposa Maryse

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, mon travail est vraiment important actuellement ce ne serait pas juste pour cet homme de le rencontrer alors que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me marier s'exclama Alec au début avant de se calmer et expliquer doucement

\- Alec, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un questionna Maryse

\- Non, pas du tout mais…De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec qui que ce soit, pourrais-tu lui transmettre le message maman sourit Alec

\- C'était une préposition plutôt alléchante mais je veux continuer de vivre avec mon Alec un peu plus longtemps, je supposé que c'est pour le mieux. Tu ne souhaites pas te marier actuellement mais ce n'est pas comme si tu allais rester célibataire toute ta vie non ? J'ai hâte de voir quel genre de marié tu feras un jour rassura Maryse avec une voix pleine de douleur

Alec se sentit peiné pour sa mère qui le ne verrait jamais en marié ou encore voir le visage de ses petites enfants, le lendemain il se rendit à son travail.

\- Lightwood appela quelqu'un en le klaxonnant

Il se tourna et vit un président,

\- Président Brandwell heureux de vous revoir enchanta Alec

\- C'est bien triste chez Edom depuis que vous êtes parti, j'ai appris que vous travailler dans la nouvelle société de Magnus à présent lança président Brandwell

\- En effet répondit Alec

\- J'imagine que Magnus doit être furieux qu'un secrétaire aussi compétent que vous ait décidé de se marier, sourit le président Brandwell

\- Je vous demande pardon demanda Alec

\- Je parle du fils du président de la compagne avec laquelle nous avons eu des contrats, il paraît qu'il est tombé amoureux de vous alors que vous étiez encore chez Edom expliqua le président

\- Non, je veux dire je suis reconnaissant pour la proposition mais je ne…tentai de rectifier Alec

\- C'est un très bon parti, je pense que ce serait également très profitable pour la société de Magnus déclara le président

\- Non, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas prévu de me marier réfuta Alec

\- Oh vraiment conclut le président

Alec pensa au mariage d'un secrétaire avec un employé d'une autre compagnie, il se ressaisit avant de marcher vers son travail. Son téléphone sonna,

\- Alec ça fait un moment que je ne tes pas appelés lança une voix masculine

\- Oncle Gabriel, désolé de ne pas être resté d'être en contact c'est bien que tu aies trouvé ce numéro s'excusa Alec

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis les funérailles de ton père qu'est-ce que tu deviens questionna son oncle

\- Bien merci, je te remercie pour ton soutien après ce qui s'est passé avec la société de papa remercia Alec

\- Je suis simplement inquiet pour toi et ta mère Alec mais plus important Alec j'ai une proposition à te soumettre proposa son oncle

Alec s'énerva en se demandant ce qui se passait avant de refuser la proposition de son oncle, il marcha furieux en pensant ce qui se passait avec ces demandes en mariage bizarre en plus il se demanda qui était assez crétin pour faire ce genre de farce. Il tourna dans une rue et vit son oncle Max, il se cacha pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Jonathan avec son oncle, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Il comprit que c'est un coup du clan,

\- Heureux de vous voir Lightwood, quelle coïncidence de vous rencontrer ici. Votre localisation est supposé être très difficile à trouver, quel faux pas que de me laisser découvrir la route que vous emprunter pour rentrer. Le parfait garde du corps de Magnus Raphaël n'est-il pas supposé vous déposer chez vous demanda Jonathan d'un ton moqueur

\- Même si vous connaissez le chemin que je prends, vous ne pouvez rien faire répliqua Alec

\- Je me le demande si j'ai besoin de prendre des mesures avec vous, mais plus important Lightwood, le président Max est inquiet n'est-ce pas trop triste de vivre seule avec votre mère ? Il a déclaré vouloir vous marier dans une famille respectable dés que possible se moqua Jonathan

\- ALORS C'EST REELMENT VOUS QUI TIREZ LES FICELLES DERRIERE TOUT CA s'exclama Alec furieux

\- C'est dommage toutes les propositions que vous avez reçues étaient excellentes ricana Jonathan

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous voulez nous séparer le président et moi fulmina Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, je songe à ce que serait le mieux pour vous deux réfuta Jonathan

\- Que voulez-vous dire questionna Alec

\- Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité pour le clan vampire, vous n'avez aucune autorité pas de fortune voulez-vous n'être qu'un réceptacle pour un enfant vampire ? Et tant que Magnus reste avec vous, il ne peut rester rien apportez non plus au clan vampire ce qui revient à dire que vous n'êtes absolument d'aucune utilité pour le clan. La créature nommée Lightwood n'est rien d'autre qu'une gêne pour eux, si vous voulez qu'ils ferment les yeux sur le scandale que Magnus a provoqué en tombant profondément amoureux d'un humain. La moindre des choses que vous puissiez faire est de coopérer avec le clan expliqua Jonathan

\- Quel est le lien entre ça et les demandes en mariage demanda Alec en repensant au mot du président Brandwell

\- C'est simple si vous voulez vous être utile, le mariage n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ensuite vous êtes libre de continuer votre relation avec Magnus et même si vous ne continuer pas vous pourriez présenter votre nouvelle famille au clan vampire et ainsi consolider leurs relations, et si vous continuez votre relation bien sûr ce sera également profitable pour Magnus et ainsi vous serez même libre de porter son enfant. C'est également ce que « cette » personne considère comme le meilleur choix si tous les deux vous vous avez aimez autant que ça sourit Jonathan narquoisement

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez me faire de telles propositions, utiliser tout le monde comme des pions s'exclama Alec outré

\- Mais ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une solution raisonnable pour en finir avec ceci tout le monde y gagne même votre mère. Dites Lightwood en tant que personne au service du clan vampire je vous apprécie énormément, vous ne recherchez pas l'approbation de Magnus. Vous ne briguez pas le mariage et vous ne comptez pas avoir d'enfant, vous ne recherchez même pas le profit en exploitant ses relations avec le clan vampire mais vous lui êtes très dévoué. Alors en quoi ce mariage est-il différent de tout ce que vous faites déjà pour lui si vous voulez rester avec lui si c'est là réellement votre souhait alors tenta de convaincre Jonathan

\- Je ne peux pas envisager une telle issue pour…je ne peux pas accepter refusa Alec toujours outré

Il retourna pour partir en s'avançant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter,

\- Jonathan vous faites erreur en ce qui me concerne j'ai toujours souhaité qu'il m'accepte, le sentiment de perfection et la réussite dans le travail les conséquences puis son estime, sa confiance cette immense joie que je ressens quand il a besoin de moi. Même si je prétends que tout ce que je souhaite c'est être à ses côtés je me perdrais dans la jalousie et le désir de vouloir le monopoliser, je veux être le seul et unique homme pour lui et je veut qu'il soit le seul et unique pour moi confessa Alec

Il repartit à son travail, il toqua à la porte du bureau de Magnus.

\- Je suis de retour monsieur prévint Alec

Magnus le regarda en fumant sa cigarette,

\- Occupes-toi des préparatifs pour un voyage d'affaires demanda Magnus

\- Je vous demande pardon répéta Alec

\- Demain je me rends à Chicago pour trois jours vérifie les détails ordonna Magnus

\- Tout ce qui concerne les activités de Verlac. J'ai compris je vais m'occuper des détails ainsi que des défenses pour le voyage et …énuméra Alec avant de se stopper en voyant Magnus près de lui

\- Je me demande combien d'albums seront livrés ici durant mon absence questionna Magnus

\- Albums demanda Alec

\- LES PROPOSITIONS DE MARIAGE il y en a eu pas mal qui ont circulé ces derniers temps qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Je ne les ai pas demandé pas plus que je ne les ai acceptés et comment êtes-vous au courant de sa Président demanda Alec

Il réalisa que Magnus le surveillait,

\- Vous me surveillez n'est-ce pas découvrit Alec

\- Tu m'appartiens quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir tout savoir de toi exposa Magnus nonchalamment

Il se mit en colère

\- POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE DANS CE VASTE MONDE S'INQUIETE A-T-IL POUR MOI TOUT A COUP CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, POURQUOI VOUS NE FIXERIEZ PAS UNE CAMERA SUR MOI PENDANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES OU ALORS POURQUOI NE PAS ME SUIVRE VIA INTERNET. CA EPARGNERAIT DU TRAVAIL A TOUS LE MONDE SI VOUS FAISIEZ COMME CA s'exclama Alec de colère

Il resta essouffle de déballer tout ce que il y avait sur son cœur, il reprit sa respiration sous le regard médusé de Magnus

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante de vous inquiéter de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi MAIS si vous pensez vraiment que je vous appartiens comme vous dites alors ayez un peu plus foi en moi président fulmina Alec

Il se calma doucement,

\- Bien entendu je ne vous appartiens pas entièrement…commença Alec

Magnus s'énerva à son tour avant d'entendre la suite

\- Mais en tant que homme je suis totalement votre président acheva Alec

Magnus enleva ses lunettes et le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Et vous m'appartenez en tant qu'homme président est-ce raisonnable de penser ainsi demanda Alec

\- EH bien j'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal répondit Magnus en l'embrassant de nouveau

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de faire son travail, il s'étira en soupirant.

\- Ce serait super si je pouvais mettre en ordre tous ces documents pendant que le président est absent soupira Alec

Le téléphone sonna et il le prit,

\- Bonjour société LVC bureau du président accueillit Alec

\- C'est moi j'arrive répondit Clary

\- Oui mais le président est absent averti Alec

\- Je le sais ne puis-je pas venir vous voir proposa Clary

Alec était étonné de la proposition de Clary, il alla à l'ascenseur pour accueillir la rousse qui était accompagnée d'un homme très classe.

\- Bienvenu accueillit Alec en remarquant l'homme

\- Voici l'humain dont il s'agit maître informa Clary

Alec déduisit qu'il se trouvait devant le maître vampire du clan,

\- Salut, désolé de m'immiscer pendant que Magnus est loin en voyage d'affaires, enchanté de vous rencontrer! Vous devez être le secrétaire tout-puissant de Magnus j'étais vraiment impatient de vous rencontrer depuis un bon moment. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous êtes débrouillé pour mettre le grappin sur son cœur aussi bien dans sa vie privée que professionnelle alors j'ai supposé que vous deviez être un battant mais il s'avère que vous êtes plutôt mignon que ce à quoi je m'attendais n'est-ce pas Clary s'exclama le maître joyeux

\- Vous le pensez sincèrement maître ou bien voulez-vous plutôt insinuier qu'il est plus austère que ce quoi vous pensiez questionna Clary

\- Allons, allons vous voyez même Clary fait votre éloge, vous devez être un battant renchérit le maître toujours joyeux

Alec resta médusé devant cet homme qui était le maître des vampires qu'il avait jugé comme un être manipulateur égoïste et vaniteux, il alla faire du café pour eux.

\- J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût monsieur proposa Alec

\- Oh j'adore le thé, oh à propos Clary ton père était très doué pour la préparation du thé n'est-ce pas demanda le chef vampire

\- Parce que c'était son travail répondit Clary

\- A l'inverse de nous qui n'avons besoin que de sang, les humains produisent de nombreuses choses afin de pouvoir survivre et grâce aux efforts des humains. Nous avons la chance de vivre dans l'abondance et le luxe raconta le maître

Alec pensa que le dirigeant du clan voulait le faire marier afin qu'il puisse être bénéfique pour le clan d'une certaine manière,

\- Je pense que c'est la même chose, il profite pleinement de votre travail acharné déclara le dirigeant

\- Non en fait c'est mon travail alors…essaya de justifia Alec

\- Tenez prenez Jonathan je ne peux sortir souvent ainsi il est devenu mes yeux et mon bras droit, il m'aide vraiment beaucoup. Je lui ai demandé de vous transmettre un message à vous deux mais…souris le chef

\- Il l'a fait, je vous suis profondément reconnaissant de songer à notre rencontre et de vous en inquiéter mais malgré tout je ne peux envisager le mariage avec qui que ce soit d'autre et je ne pense pas que le président considère le mariage avec qui que se soit comme une option envisageable expliqua Alec avec conviction

\- Je le pense également maître c'est l'humain dont Magnus déclare être amoureux donc pour rien au monde il ne renoncera et cet homme aussi en parfait idiot qu'il est, est tombé amoureux de lui. Il est inutile de tenter les marier renchérit Clary

Alec fut vexer que Clary le traite d'idiot devant le dirigeant vampire,

\- L'amour ? Clary même toi tu dis de telle choses épargne moi je t'en prie. CONTRÔLE ET OBEISSANCE, c'est tout ce qui existe entre les vampires et les humains. Il y en a beaucoup qui ne comprenne pas ça tout particulièrement chez les humains cela m'est égal quand ça arrive chez les humains mais vous voyez Magnus est un garçon tellement authentique et sincère peut-être a-t-il pu se méprendre sur ses propres sentiments, pensez-vous réellement que ce qui vous lie Magnus et vous soit vraiment de l'amour questionna le chef

\- En effet déclara Alec avec véhémence

\- Je vois, bien alors venez ici s'il vous plait demanda le chef

Le secrétaire se leva, le dirigeant des vampires l'hypnotisa pour qu'il s'approche de lui. Il était sous l'influence du pouvoir et il se retrouva à genoux près du maître, il réalisa où il était.

\- Que pensez-vous de ça, voici les pouvoirs que les vampires possèdent pour chasser même s'ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que la mienne tous vampires ont cette capacité.En général cette capacité est utilisée de manière subtile de sorte que cela paraît naturel vous ne le remarquerez même pas expliqua le dirigeant

Il trembla sous le pouvoir exercé sur lui,

\- Ce que Magnus a confondu avec de l'amour n'est rien qu'un mélange de désir sexuel et de possession, êtes-vous certaine de ne pas être un pantin dont il tire les ficelles ? N'avez-vous pas pris pour de l'amour le plaisir que Magnus vous apporte ? susurra le maître d'une voix malsaine

\- J'ai suffisamment songé à touts sortes de choses jusqu'à présent s'exclama Alec

\- Vraiment mais vous n'aviez jamais songé que quelque chose pouvait contrôler vos sentiments n'ai-je pas raison ? Servez-vous Magnus ou le membre du clan vampire qui est en lui ? Les rendez-vous que Jonathan a arrangés pour vous sont excellents, je ne déteste pas les humains et Jonathan s'est vraiment démené pour vous peut-être ferez-vous la même chose pour Magnus à présent si vous voulez être avec le clan vampire vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de trouver une façon d'être utiles parce qu'il est très difficile pour moi de trouver des remplaçants aux personnes que j'aime déclara le maître vampire d'un ton froid avant de s'en aller avec Clary

Alec se sentit blessé par les paroles cruelles du chef, il avait cru que celui-ci était gentil avec ceux qui le servaient mais en réalité il les utilisait comme des pions. Il rumina sur sa relation avec Magnus qui était différente de tout ça, il est tombé amoureux de lui la première fois qu'il lui avait demandée de boire son sang. Il trembla à l'idée que Magnus ait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui, le téléphone sonna ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensées, il répondit au téléphone

\- C'est moi, j'en ai terminé avec mes rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il y a des changements dans mon planning demanda Magnus

\- Non aucun président répondit Alec avant de sursauter légèrement

Il se posa des tas de questions sur son état et si c'était à cause de son boss,

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus à l'autre bout de la ligne

\- Ah non rien assurez-vous de revenir à la date prévue signala Alec avant de raccrocher

Il alla devant un immeuble et il réfléchit sur le pour et le contre de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le bannissement de Magnus et la demande de mariage un peu précipité. Bisous glacés.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Ema: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Clarinette: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Nono 0109: tu vas être un peu rassuré mais l'enfant sera dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter votre fics que vous voulez vous avez jusqu'à mercredi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec regarda la porte pour voir s'il devait entrer ou pas,

\- Lightwood appela Magnus

Il se retourna et vit Magnus devant lui,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là demanda Magnus étonné de le voir

\- D'où venez-vous, je pensais que vous étiez chez vous déduisit Alec

\- Il y un club de vampire entre invita Magnus en ouvrant la porte

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Magnus vit qu'Alec l'observait,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus en enlevant sa veste

\- Oh hm, rien ah j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être un risque pour vous de vous nourrir que de sang artificiel alors je…j'ai fini mon travail et je ne suis pas venu par rapport au travail rougi Alec en l'aidant à retirer sa veste

\- Donc tu n'es pas venu ici en tant que secrétaire mais en tant que petit ami sourit Magnus

\- Ah excusez-moi vous devez être très occupé avec d'autres occupations président s'embrouillât Alec en rangeant sa veste

\- Alexander appela Magnus

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui,

\- Alexander appela Magnus à nouveau

Il s'avança vers lui avant de se rappeler les paroles du maître vampire ce qui le fit douter,

\- J'ai une faveur à vous demander proposa Alec

\- Pardon répéta Magnus

\- Pourrez-vous fermez les yeux et vous tenir là sans dire un mot proposa Alec

\- Quel est-ce jeu questionna Magnus

\- Je vous en prie demanda Alec

Il observa l'expression sérieuse d'Alec, il souffla d'ennui et fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alec enleva ses lunettes en pensant que maintenant Magnus ne pourrait pas l'envoûter, il l'embrassa tendrement et dévia ses lèvres doucement en déboutonnant doucement ses boutons. Magnus le serra très fort alors qu'Alec se demandait est-ce vraiment son désir ou l'envoûtement, il le renversa

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…, questionnas Magnus

Il vit Alec en train de pleurer, il essuya ses larmes.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

Alec sanglota et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé,

\- Le chef, je comprends compris Magnus

\- J'ai commencé à douter de tout après ce qu'il a dit révéla Alec

\- Contrôler le cœur des humains hein ? Où est l'amusement dans tout ça ? Coucher avec des personnes qui ne peuvent même pas même répondre c'est ennuyeux à mourir, ce genre de pouvoir est seulement bon pour les perdants qui ne peuvent même pas chasser par leur propre moyen expliqua Magnus

Le secrétaire se sentit soulagé que Magnus l'aime réellement, il sourit de soulagement et de bonheur.

\- J'ai été si stupide souffla Alec

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas dire le contraire idiot, j'ai envie de toi mais j'ai eu peur j'ai même pensé que je te détestais parce que tu es le seul qui me fait baisser ma garde par ailleurs n'es-tu pas celui qui ignore sans cesse tous les règles et qui est venu à moi ? Moi te contrôler ? Tu dois être train de te moquer de moi, le seul à être contrôlé ici n'est-ce pas plutôt moi gloussa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec se laissa aller sous les caresses de Magnus, son amour pour son patron n'appartenait qu'a lui seul. Magnus le regarda dormir avant de prendre son téléphone,

\- Quel rebondissement, j'imagine que je l'ai beaucoup trop gâté gloussa le maître vampire en raccrochant le téléphone

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda Clary

\- Quels enfants stupides l'un comme l'autre,Magnus et cet humain ! Je vais devoir bannir Magnus du clan déclara le maître vampire

Quelques jours plus tard des vampires sont venu voir Magnus,

\- Bannissement, voici la sanction du maître annonça l'informateur

\- Veuillez dire au maître que je comprends répondit Magnus

\- Désormais tu n'es plus sous la protection du clan, tu récoltes ce que tu as semé cracha le messager

Magnus fit un geste désintéressé,

\- Magnus souffla Clary inquiète

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Clary, je m'y attendais il n'y a aucun souci rassura Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est un problème, vous ne bénéficiez plus de la protection du clan cela signifie-t-il pas que vous ne pourrez plus obtenir le sang artificiel que vous utilisez en remplacement questionna Alec

\- Et ce n'est pas tous les arrangements médicaux, les moyens transports le monde politique, il ne pourra utiliser aucun des différents endroits où les vampires détiennent le pouvoir. Vous saisissez ? Des êtres aussi délicats que les vampires ne peuvent vivre librement dans le monde corrompu des humains sans se regrouper dans un clan et ainsi s'entre aider, il perdra tout ça expliqua Clary

Alec réalisa que son patron s'était sacrifié parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner en s'opposant au clan, ce qui avais valut son bannissement. Maintenant il va vivre avec beaucoup de contrainte, il se ressaisit et se dit que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer.

\- Président même si vous devez prendre vos distances par rapport au clan, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider de façon à ce que vous n'ayez à subir aucun désagrément déclara Alec avec détermination

\- Quelles belles paroles que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ? Oh alors vous pouvez l'approvisionner en sang artificiel ? Ou bien avez-vous l'intention de le nourrir essentiellement avec votre sang ? Dans ce cas c'est impossible, vous feriez mieux de commencer à lui apporter ses proies convenables. Ah cet impossible également ? Arranger les rendez-vous de Magnus avec d'autres personnes questionna Clary d'un ton moqueuse

\- Non, je ne comprends parfaitement que le président va devoir chercher d'autres partenaires pour se nourrir répondit Alec résolut

\- Ne me faites pas rire vous avez déjà essayé auparavant et vous n'avez pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, ne dites pas ce genre de chose sans aucune conviction clama Clary

\- NON si cela concerne la santé du président, je ne peux pas me permettre de tenir compte de mes sentiments personnels. Jusqu'à présent j'ai mélangé un peu trop souvent mes sentiments personnels dans mon travail et en tant que secrétaire je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile, je jure que je ne laisserai le président en souffrir si j'échoue à nouveau dans l'accompagnement de mon devoir alors je ne mériterais pas de continuer à être son secrétaire. En tant que secrétaire je protégerai le président s'exclama Alec avec conviction et franchise

\- Si tu y tiens alors amène-moi cette femme ordonna Magnus en lui renfilant une carte

\- Eh s'étonna Alec

Il se rendit dans bar un peu plus tard, il vit une femme magnifique avec des yeux bleus aux cheveux blancs.

\- Le secrétaire de Magnus, il n'est pas venu me voir depuis un bon moment mais je suppose qu'il doit être très occupé avoua la femme

\- Veuillez accepter ce modeste présent comme excuse pour vous avoir négligé et pour ne pas avoir eu de contact avec vous, tenez de la part du président je vous prie de bien vouloir l'accepter sourit Alec aimable en lui remettant un cadeau

\- Ah merci beaucoup remercia la femme

\- Si cela vous convient il a dit qu'il aimerait vous inviter à dîner afin de s'excuser de plus façon correcte quel jour vous serait-il agréable de le rencontrer proposa Alec

\- Oh bien entendu puisqu'il s'agit de Magnus pourquoi pas demain accepta la femme

\- Merci infiniment la remercia Alec

Il se dit que quoi qu'il se passait il devait être fort car il devait être professionnel devant ses partenaires avec qu'il aurait des rendez-vous et puis quand il sera chez lui il pourra se lamenter tranquillement, le soir même il était dans l'appartement de Magnus et rangeait ses affaires dans l'immense dressing. Il remarqua une trace de rouge sur son col ce qui le râler avant de la jeter en arrière dans un carton,

\- Êtes-vous certain de ne pas avoir des regrets demanda une voix familière

Il se retourna et vis Clary en compagnie du maître vampire,

\- Si vous m'aviez informé de votre venue, j'aurai pris des dispositions adéquates salua Alec

\- J'aime surprendre les autres s'exclama le chef de joie

\- Magnus est-il encore avec son REPAS ? Vous le regrettez n'est ce pas ? Tout particulièrement lorsque vous devez vous occuper de ce genre de chose se moqua Clary en pointant le carton

\- Je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi j'en ai l'habitude maugréa Alec

\- C'est exact Clary, il a son devoir à accomplir ! Il se sent responsable du fait que Magnus se retrouve dans cette situation et que c'est uniquement par sa faute, il fait tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour l'aider s'exclama le dirigeant vampire d'un ton dédaigneux

\- Attendez une minute, la seule personne qui peut décider de ce qui arrive au président c'est le président lui-même. Il est vrai que l'origine de tout ceci est sa relation avec moi mais déclarer que ses décisions ainsi que ses actes sont à cause de moi et une raison bien présomptueux à avancer, c'est pourquoi je n'essaie pas de me repentir d'un quelconque péché en faisant ça. J'ouvre pour apporter au président mon soutien dans sa décision, et autres choses j'estime que le président a eu raison mais je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé soit entièrement et exclusivement de MA faute s'exclama Alec un peu énervé

\- N'est-il pas un secrétaire irréprochable complimenta Magnus

\- Président surpris Alec en rougissant

Il rougit furieusement alors que Magnus avait entendu sa déclaration, celui-ci et le maître des vampires se jaugea du regard.

\- Ça fait longtemps la dernière fois que je t'ai eu c'était au téléphone commenta le maître vampire

\- En effet et rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone rappela Magnus

Magnus lui avait demandé de ne pas abandonner à Alec quelle que soit la sanction que le clan allait prendre contre lui,

\- Ce qui se passe n'est pas grâce à lui ni à cause de lui, il s'agit de ma propre décision et une fois que j'ai décidé quelque chose alors je vais jusqu'au bout peu importe ce qu'il peut m'en coûter confessa Magnus

\- Je vois et comment compte-tu t'y prendre questionna le dirigeant

\- Ah oui à propos de ça entre déclara Magnus en regardant la porte d'entrée

La même femme avec qui Alec avait pris contact entra dans la pièce,

\- Bonsoir salua la femme

\- Mlle Catarina s'étonna Alec

\- Je me présente je suis Catarina Loss, se présenta la jeune femme

\- Loss est une scientifique très réputée dans le domaine de la fabrication de sang artificiel, je lui ai récemment acheté une société pharmaceutique. Tu t'en souviens questionna Magnus

\- Ah oui mais il s'agit que d'une petite société locale se souvient Alec étonné

\- Et donc nous en avons fait un laboratoire spécial, je lui ai confié la fabrication et la production du sang artificiel. Au début elle était simplement chargée d'améliorer le goût du sang artificiel parce que je le supportais pas expliqua Magnus

\- Mais alors Catarina je veux dire Mlle Loss déduit Alec

\- Je cherchais la parfaite scientifique pour ce travail et je suis finalement tombé sur elle renchérit Magnus

\- Les relations humaines ne sont pas mon point fort et j'avais constamment des problèmes avec mes collègues de travail alors j'ai fini par en avoir assez de mon ancien laboratoire, j'étais un peu juste financièrement et lorsque le président Bane m'a trouvé et m'a aidé j'ai commencé à travailler à mi-temps raconta Catarina

Alec réalisa qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en croyant qu'elle était une des conquêtes de Magnus, il se sentit stupide et eut envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris

\- Oh aurais-tu imaginé que je t'avais demandé de m'apporter une partenaire pour subvenir à mon alimentation se moqua Magnus

Il s'énerva contre son patron qui lui lança un regard narquois,

\- Chef, je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ce que le clan souhaite faire de moi, j'obtiens tout ce que je veux je vis comme j'en ai envie comme un homme du clan vampire le devrait et de plus j'ai ce parfait secrétaire décréta Magnus

\- Pourquoi toi qui devrais être tombé si bas qui ne devrait plus être appelé un vampire es-tu plus fier que qui que ce soit d'autre, tu es trait pour trait le Magnus que j'ai toujours adoré mais malgré ça en tant que maître du clan vampire je ne peux pas accepter ton choix. Comme tu le sais déjà tu es banni du clan c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé même si tu étais mourant sur le bord de la route nous ne nous en mêlerons pas annonça le chef

\- Est-ce que cela signifie également que vous ne vous impliquerez plus que se soit sur le lieu ou la personne avec laquelle je vis demande Magnus

\- Magnus, pourquoi m'as-tu parlé du laboratoire ? N'as-tu pas songé que je pourrais essayer de t'arrêter ? Questionna le dirigeant

\- Sans doute mais finalement cette recherche pourrait être utile pour le clan entier, mon sang artificiel est plus raffiné que celui que vous utilisez peut-être serez-vous prêt à quelques échanges proposa Magnus

\- Quel bon garçon tu fais complimenta le chef

\- Par ailleurs n'est-ce pas plutôt que vous accrochez à ceux qui s'éloignent de vous souligna Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais même-moi mon cœur peut souffrir de la perte de ceux que je perds,n'apparaît plus jamais devant moi cracha le chef avant de s'en aller

Ils le regardèrent partir avec Clary,

\- Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Prépare les documents pour la société pharmaceutique ordonna Magnus

\- Bien monsieur répondit Alec

Il alla préparer les documents nécessaires avant de les rapporter à son boss,

\- Nous signerons le contrat la semaine prochaine proposa le président

\- Oh mais c'est vraiment dommage pour toi Magnus ça m'aurait été bien égal d'être ton repas, gloussa Catarina avec les documents

\- Pour commencer si j'avais été d'accord pour boire le sang d'autres partenaires alors je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'un scientifique répondit Magnus

\- D'autres partenaires hein ? bien alors j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à être ta parfaite scientifique salua Catarina en partant

\- Ne sois pas furieux apaisa Magnus en se tournant Alec qui était dos à lui

\- Nooooooon, je ne suis pas du tout en colère rétorqua Alec d'un ton qui trahissait sa colère

\- Menteur remarqua Magnus

\- MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT DOMMAGE QUE VOUS NE M'AYEZ PAS INFORME EN CE QUI CONCERNE LE SANG ARTIFICIEL AINSI QUE DES RECHERCHES SCIENTIFIQUES ET VOUS AVEZ EGALEMENT PREPARE UN CONTRAT EN SECRET VRAIMENT DOMMAGE ! OH OUI VRAIMENT DOMMAGE fulmina Alec avec un sourire tranquille

Son amant accusa le coup sans broncher,

\- Mais ce qui est le pire c'est ma stupidité pour en avoir tiré mes propres conclusions mais n'y pensons plus, je suis vraiment soulagé que Mlle Loss ne soit pas une partenaire pour vos repas tout ceci est la conséquence de ma stupidité, je suis une telle déception en tant que secrétaire déprima Alec

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, combien de fois dois-je te répéter que le seul sang que je veux c'est le tien avant que tu ne comprennes ? Et tu es également le seul qui correspond à mes critères en ce qui concerne le travail rassura Magnus en lui touchant le visage

\- Je suis vraiment désolé s'excusa Alec en baissant la tête

\- Mauvaise réponse rétorqua Magnus

\- Compris monsieur rougit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Magnus passa une main sur sa taille pour le ramener vers lui.

\- Et autres choses tu vivras chez moi à partir de maintenant susurra Magnus à son oreille

\- Compris…QUOI s'écria Alec choqué

\- Peu importe ce que le chef a déclaré dans quelques années certains d'entreeux se rendra compte qu'eux aussi n'auront plus besoin du clan et ce serait mieux si tu étais à mes côtés en permanence expliqua Magnus

\- Ah mais…mais, je vis avec ma mère je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule protesta Alec

\- Alors je lui consacrerai quelques pièces dans ce bâtiment, tu n'auras plus aucune objection si elle vit ici non décompta Magnus en allumant une cigarette

\- Il m'est impossible de faire ça, tout d'abord comment je pourrais lui expliquer tout ceci en vivant sous votre toit, j'aurais l'air d'être en quelque sorte un amant président répliqua Alec avec véhémence

\- Alors nous allons nous marier lança Magnus comme s'il annonçait le beau temps

Alec resta figé complètement choqué et déboussolé,

\- Oh…ooooooh….oh…Attendez une minute la conversation a déraper là où je ne peux pas suivre bredouilla Alec déboussolé

\- Ta mère sera obligée d'accepter les appartements si ceux-ci viennent de la famille de son fils non conclu Magnus nonchalamment

\- Mais vous avez dit que nous ne vous ne m'épouseriez jamais et …tenta raisonna Alec

\- En effet c'est ce que je pensais mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué avec le ça n'entre plus en considération à présent maintenant que je suis banni du clan ça n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon tu m'appartiens que nous soyons mariés ou pas mais si le mariage peut simplifier les choses alors ça ne me gêne pas d'être marié expliqua Magnus

Alec fut scandalisé en se demandant c'était quoi ça à l'instant une demande de mariage, Alec retourna dans son travail en repensant à la subite demande en mariage de Magnus. Il soupira encore scandalisé de la situation, avant de se demander à quoi rimait alors que l'homme qu'il aimait venait de lui demander de l'épouser, il s'énerva légèrement à cause de la façon qu'il lui avait demandé qui ressemblait plus un ordre pour lui. Mais quand il pensa à tout cela ça paraissait plus réel pour lui, il comprenait pourquoi Magnus avait dit qu'il ne l'épouserait pas à cause du clan mais maintenant qu'il avait bannis ça lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait en quelque sorte. Mais il soupira sur la façon que le vampire l'avait demandé en mariage avec son esprit tordu, il avait l'impression que pour l'homme qu'il aimait s'était plus comme un ennui. Il soupira en pensant qu'il pourrait faire un mariage convenable, il rentra chez lui et raconta tout à sa mère

\- Mariage, mais Alec il y a encore quelques jours tu décrétais ne pas vouloir te marier s'exclama Maryse confuse

\- Désolé c'était juste un peu délicat pour moi d'en parler s'excusa Alec

\- Ah et le jeune marié c'est ce président quand je pense que tu avais coutume de dire les pires choses sur lui Alec, à l'époque où il travaillait pour Edom j'ai également entendu pas mal de rumeurs déplaisantes à son sujet. Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir ce mariage demanda Maryse

\- Absolument rosit Alec de bonheur

\- Je vois, bien alors quand aura lieu la cérémonie questionna Maryse

\- Ah euh oui en fait tu sais que le président et moi-même sommes très occupés et nous ne savons pas quand nous aurons du temps libre pour une cérémonie, c'est pourquoi vois-tu nous allons simplement inscrire nos noms sur le registre familial ensuite quand nous aurons suffisamment du temps nous envisagerons une cérémonie de mariage proposa Alec en expliquant avec franchise

\- Hé bien c'est donc comme ça retint Maryse

\- Oh encore une chose le président souhaite savoir si tu accepterais quelques appartements dans le même immeuble ainsi tu pourrais vivre auprès de nous maman proposa Alec

\- Ah comme c'est gentil de sa part mais ça ne gêne pas de vivre ici refusa sa mère

\- Ne dis pas ça maman, je veux que tu acceptes insista le secrétaire en sachant vraiment la raison de cette demande

\- Je vois dans ce cas bien alors quand pourrais-tu je rencontrer le président ? Nous devons nous faire connaissance convenablement et discuter de nombreuses choses décréta Maryse

\- Ah oui bien sûr dès qu'il aura le temps ria Alec anxieux

Il était anxieux à l'idée d'en parler avec le vampire de la décision de sa mère,

\- Ça…on peut s'en passer, ta mère n'a absolument rien à dire à ce sujet à par accepter te laisser vivre ici répondit Magnus

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit totalement exact ma mère est très stricte en ce qui concerne les usages et les coutumes et donc il est fort probable qu'elle souhaite que nos deux familles se rencontrent et discutent de différentes choses révéla Alec

\- HORS DE QUESTION fulmina Magnus

\- Essayez au moins de trouver un moment pour discuter avec elle président si vous le faites alors je la persuaderai pour le reste souligna Alec

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me faire faire en rencontrant ta mère ? Essayerais-tu de m'amener à lui demander je vous en prie accordez-moi la main de votre fils ironisa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je…sais simplement que je suis son unique fils, elle souhaite seulement adresser tous ses vœux de bonheur au fiancé de son fils à la place de mon défunt père tenta de convaincre Alec

\- C'est ridicule, ce mariage a pour but d'obtenir la coopération de ta mère mais le mariage par lui-même ne concerne que toi et moi, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'impliquer avec ta mère et je ne suis pas OBLIGE de tenir COMPAGNIE à des gens tellement EGOÏSTE grogna Magnus

\- Ah vraiment, il est possible qu'elle soit égoïste mais elle donne son fils qu'elle a élevé malgré de nombreuses difficultés à un homme dont elle ne sait absolument rien. Est-ce vraiment mal que je souhaite que vous la rencontrer et que vous discutiez avec elle,que je souhaite qu'elle se sente rassurée par tout ceci et si je voulais que ma mère qui m'a donné tant d'amour sache que l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux est un homme merveilleux ? Si je voulais simplement qu'elle n'ait aucune inquiétude en ce qui me concerne est-ce vraiment ridicule ? Vous considérez certainement ce mariage comme étant pratique et ne vous en souciez guère mais pour ma mère ainsi que pour moi c'est important, j'en ai rêvé comme n'importe quel homme dans ce monde, une demande romantique, une merveilleuse bague de fiançaille. Des préparatifs d'une cérémonie épuisante mais également pleine de bonheur, les félicitations de certains amis les plus proches, une merveilleuse cérémonie de mariage. Mais tout ceci est simplement RIDICULE pour vous président n'est-ce pas confessa Alec avec tout ce qu'il avait sur son cœur

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se sentit terriblement gêné.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai juste se justifia Alec terriblement désolé

\- Inutile de t'excuser alors ça c'est une première, tu as perdu ton sang-froid vis-à-vis de moi comme un véritable fiancé découvrit Magnus

Alec rougit timidement, Magnus s'approcha en l'embrassant chastement

\- Si seulement tu avais pu laisser tomber le président ça aurait été parfait, très bien arrange un dîner avec elle. Je te laisse carte blanche accorda Magnus

\- Merci infiniment remercia Alec

Ils allèrent dans le bâtiment où se tenait le rendez-vous,

\- Nous sommes arrivés vraiment en avance, la circulation n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle aurait du être averti Alec

Ils donnèrent leurs manteaux à la réception,

\- Je suis terriblement désolé nous avons commis une erreur, votre réservation a été annulée. Nous pouvons vous proposer une autre salle mais celle-ci est à l'extérieur pourrez-vous l'envisager comme un remplacement ? Habituellement elle n'est pas utilisée pour la restauration et donc très peu de personnes sont aux courants de cet endroit, c'est une annexe du bâtiment central et elle a été construite dans un style très ancien expliqua le serveur en ouvrant la porte

Ils furent choqués de voir une église, la porte se referma sur eux. Alec se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir,

\- S'il vous plait je vous prie quelqu'un s'écria Alec en tapant sur la porte

\- C'est inutile, c'est un coup du clan soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Quel piège minable nous pouvons nous en libérer en un claquement de doigt c'est plus une façon de m'ennuyer qu'autre chose répliqua Alec en le voyant prendre son téléphone

\- Raphaël appela Magnus

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas que le restaurant possédait une chapelle s'excusa Alec

\- Cela n'était indiqué nulle part, ce n'est pas de ta faute rassura Magnus essoufflé

\- Président s'inquiéta Alec en voyant Magnus commencer à vaciller

La porte se mit à bouger violemment et avec la voix de Raphaël derrière, il l'ouvrit violemment et le fit rentrer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'…s'inquiéta Raphaël en les voyant

\- Raphaël le sang artificiel demanda Magnus

\- J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il restait dans la voiture, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup décréta le chauffeur

\- Prenez mon sang même si vous buvez tout le sang artificiel que j'emporte habituellement avec moi, je ne pense pas que dans ce cas précis cela sera suffisant président proposa Alec

\- Raphaël, pourriez-vous retourner au bureau il reste du sang artificiel là-bas aussi demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Raphaël

Le secrétaire emmena son patron dans un coin,

\- Personne ne nous verra ici chuchota Alec

Il l'embrassa brusquement, Alec se laissait aller dans ses bras en pensant qu'heureusement que sa mère n'était pas encore arrivé mais sans voir que celle- ci se dirigeait vers le coin où ils étaient. Magnus planta ses crocs dans le cou de son fiancé,

\- Alec s'horrifia Maryse en mettant une main sur sa bouche

Ils se séparent légèrement, Maryse vit le sang couler du cou de son fils et vit les lèvres de Magnus rouges de sang.

\- Que signifie tout ceci s'exclama sa mère scandalisée

\- Mère surpris Alec

Alec vient par ici ordonna Maryse en le tirant par le bras

\- Mère attend je t'en prie, supplia Alec

\- Je ne permettrai pas cet homme il est hors de question que ce soit lui réfuta Maryse

\- Mère s'exclama Alec

\- Vous connaissez l'existence des vampires retrancha Magnus

\- Il y a très longtemps alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant mon grand-père m'a parlé d'eux, il disait que dans notre monde existait une communauté de vampire qui décidait de la prospérité ou de la ruine des êtres humains. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que des vieilles histoires de bonne femme mais j'étais terrifiée raconta Maryse

\- Je vois vous venez d'une famille très ancienne n'est-ce pas sinon vous n'auriez jamais entendu parler de notre existence compris Magnus

\- Alec et toi tu as laissé cet homme t'abuser accusa sa mère

\- Mère ce n'est pas ça du tout, maman tenta d'expliqua Alec

\- JAMAIS IL N'EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, JE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS PRENDRE ALEC. OUVRE LES YEUX ALEC s'écria Maryse

\- Ecoute-moi maman supplia Alec

\- Ça suffit et je ne te laisserai pas travailler pour lui non plus décréta Maryse

Magnus se releva en vacillant et se dirigea vers l'église,

\- Président, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cette chapelle dans votre état s'exclama Alec

\- Ici je ne pourrais rien faire ni à vous ni à Alexander, laissez-moi simplement proposa Magnus en entrant dans l'église

\- Président ne vous tenez pas si près de la chapelle avertie Alec

\- Alec s'écria sa mère

\- Alors même que vous tremblez de peur vous vous tenez devant votre fils afin de la protéger souffla Magnus

\- Il est mon précieux fils répliqua Maryse

\- Il en de même pour moi, JE NE VEUX PAS LE PERDRE je suppose qu'il en est ainsi depuis le commencement. Je l'ai obligé à devenir mon secrétaire et je l'ai maintenu à distance parce que j'étais effrayé par mes sentiments mais je ne pouvais m'éloigner de lui puis j'ai choisi d'être avec lui même si pour ça je suis banni du clan vampire à présent, ce n'est pas de son sang ni de ses compétences dont j'ai besoin,j'ai besoin d'Alexander Lightwood. Je ne peux pas le jurer devant dieu mais je vous jure à vous je la protégerai comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent,je veux que vous laissez votre fils devenir mon mari confessa Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'é glacés.**


	16. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109: Tu vas beaucoup aimé le chapitre et aussi je suis désolée en avance mais il n'y aura pas de bébé cette fois**

 **Lt Cherry : merci pour ton Review et je prends note ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter que la fic que vous voulez jusqu'à mercredi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec était touché par les mots de Magnus,

\- Comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas particulièrement enclin à me marier mais en fin de compte il semblerait que je sois subitement tout heureux à l'idée de t''appeler mon mari continua Magnus

Il lui prit la main d'Alec et glissa une bague de fiançailles à son doigt, il rougit en voyant la bague.

\- Sois à mes côtés en devenant mon époux pour toujours proposa Magnus

Il regarda la bague complètement heureux,

\- Oui je le veux accepta Alec avec plein d'amour

\- Alec souffla Maryse

\- Vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour parvenir à un accord avec votre cœur mais je ne renoncerai jamais à lui comprenez-le révéla Magnus en s'en allant tout en vacillant

\- Président, mère je suis désolé s'excusa Alec en partant le rejoindre

Maryse regarda le couple qui émettait beaucoup d'amour,

\- Il a enduré tout ça alors qu'il tient à peine sur ses jambes tout ça pour le bien d'Alec s'attendrit Maryse

Elle observa l'expression de tendresse et d'amour qu'avait Alec pour son patron,

\- Ah quel moment a-t-il commencé à avoir ce regard pour quelqu'un se posa Maryse en observant le couple s'enlacer

Quelques jours plus tard Alec fit visiter l'appartement à sa mère,

\- C'est éloigné de l'étage où le président et moi-même vivons mais ce n'est qu'à un seul arrêt avec l'ascenseur privé alors ne t'inquiète pas, utilise cette carte magnétique pour l'ascenseur et les appartements décrivit Alec en lui montrant la carte

\- Alec, tu penses vraiment que je devrais m'installer ici. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de causer autant de souci au président hum…à Magnus comme recevoir ses appartements et tout le reste et puis Magnus et toi vous n'êtes pas encore mariés expliqua Maryse

\- Maman fait le pour moi je t'en prie quand le président m'a demandé en mariage, je lui ai dit que je m'inquiéterais que tu reste seule alors il a préparé des appartements pour toi. D'autre part nous sommes très pris par le travail et j'ai déjà déménagé dans ses appartements alors je veux que tu viennes vivre ici aussi vite que possible maman insista Alec

\- Si tu le dis Alec accepta Maryse

Alec regarda sa mère qui commença à se faire à l'idée d'accepter Magnus tout doucement, ils étaient parti voir les parents de Magnus pour annoncer leur décision de se marier. Evi avait bien sûr refusé le mariage mais quand elle apprit que Magnus avait été banni par le clan des vampires se fut un choc pour elle il n'y avait eu aucun incident depuis l'épisode avec la chapelle même si le clan continuait d'interférer, Magnus fut confronté à de nombreuses restrictions et cela se répercuta sur les affaires.

\- Il y a de nombreuses difficultés avec les contrats en cours de négociation et un certain nombre de sociétés avec lesquelles nous avons déjà ont décidé de faire des affaires avec d'autres partenaires, tout parce que j'ai perdu le soutien du clan et il y a de nombreuses personnes qui veulent se débarrasser de moi soupira Magnus

\- La société va connaître quelques troubles jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de gérer cette situation renchérit Alec

\- Malgré tout ça mon emploi du temps reste flou hm ? Vous autres les secrétaires vous êtes très occupés parce que vous me volez mon travail taquina Magnus en allumant sa cigarette

\- Vous êtes bien assez occupé comme ça président de plus vous pourrez prendre un peu plus de temps libre, vous n'êtes pas encore entièrement remis des dommages suite à l'incident de la chapelle sans compter que les réserves en sang artificiel sont assez limités alors vous devriez vous ménager sans mentionner le fait que vous n'avez pas bu mon sang depuis que vous en avez pris un peu dans la chapelle conseilla Alec

\- J'ai beaucoup trop pris de ton sang cette nuit-là si j'en prends de trop tu vas t'évanouir réfuta Magnus

\- Mais cela fait déjà plus d'un mois insista Alec

\- Hum c'est exact sourit Magnus en se levant de sa chaise de bureau

Il s'approcha de lui,

\- Un mois entier, j'ai également atteint ma limite susurra Magnus en lui enlevant ses lunettes

Alec pensa à ce moment que malgré que beaucoup de monde était contre leurs relations quand bien même, Magnus lui caressa la joue ce qui le tressaillir de dégoût.

\- Qu'y a-t-il remarqua Magnus

\- Rien ne répondit Alec confus

Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit frissonner de terreur, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Plus Magnus le caressait plus il avait des frissons glacés, il repoussa doucement son patron

\- Président nous ne pouvons pas, l'équipe d'encadrement va être là d'une minute à l'autre ria Alec nerveux en le repoussant

Ils se regardèrent, Alec remit ses lunettes alors que Magnus rouspétait dans sa chaise. Il sortit du bureau en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer avant de se dire que c'était juste un mauvais moment,

\- Et voici tout ce que je suis parvenu à réunir en ce qui concerne la société Six confia Alec en lui remettant le dossier

\- Nous avons démêlé les problèmes avec les entrepreneurs ça devrait être plus facile à partir de maintenant souffla Magnus

\- Oui dommage pour les sociétés qui ont choisi de pas nous suivre cette fois, ils ont même compris que vous n'aviez pas besoin du soutien du clan vampire pour réaliser président de telles personnes n'ont aucun avenir dans le monde des affaires renchérit Alec avec un sourire

\- Après tout depuis le début ils n'étaient pas des associés sérieux s'ils se sont éloigné c'est pour ne pas subir en même temps que moi-même ainsi, ils ne toucheront pas mes bénéficies. Je ne me soucie pas le moins du monde de leurs avenirs, ceux qui demeurent à mes côtés sont uniquement ceux que j'ai choisis susurra Magnus en l'amenant devant lui

\- Comme c'est surprenant, c'est la même chose pour moi sourit Alec en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Quel petit effronté sourit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il ressentit encore une fois des sueurs froides qu'il avait eues plutôt, Magnus le remarqua

\- Alexander, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis tout à l'heure au bureau remarqua Magnus

\- Non ce n'est rien rassura Alec en frissonnant

Il pensa qu'il imaginait des choses c'est tout, Magnus l'embrassa et remarqua les tremblements d'Alec

\- Je suis désolé se justifia Alec

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Non, en vérité j'ai des frissons glacés répondit Alec

\- Tu as la grippe ? As-tu de la fièvre s'inquiéta Magnus en posant la main sur son front

\- Waouh la chair de poule frissonna Alec

\- Reposes-toi pour aujourd'hui conseilla Magnus

\- Mais eh si vous ne buvez pas du sang remarqua Alec

\- Je ne prendrai pas une goutte de ton sang tant que tu seras dans cet état refusa Magnus

\- Mais…tenta Alec

\- Si je te touche je vais vouloir te prendre si je le fais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de boire ton sang J'ai réussi à faire sans pendant un mois quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne sont pas un problème rassura Magnus

Alec se culpabilisait car son patron avait attendu pendant un mois et il attendait ce moment, il sentit une caresse l'effleurer.

\- Dépêches-toi de guérir l'apaisa Magnus

Il caressa sa joue, Alec sentit son cœur se serrer en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Plusieurs jours passèrent et son état ne s'améliorait pas, à chaque fois qu'ils se touchait par accident rien ne se produisait mais quand le vampire le touchait il le repoussait en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, il commençait à avoir peur des caresses de son fiancé. Il rumina dans ses pensées,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il retourna et vit Magnus près de lui ce qui le sursauta, il renversa la vase.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé se justifia Alec en ramassant les débris

Il se coupa avec les morceaux en gémissant de douleurs,

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus en prenant son doigt blessé pour le sucer

Le secrétaire ressentit encore une fois des frissons de sueur froide, Magnus abhorra son regard de vampire avant de se lever pour tousser.

\- PRESIDENT s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ton sang, je ne peux pas le boire répondit Magnus

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu' commença Alec choqué

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » ? Ton sang est différent, il n'a même pas le goût du sang comme si tu ne voulais pas que je le bois. C'est ça tu me rejettes, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour, tu ne veux pas que je te touche tu me rejettes accusa Magnus

\- Non réfuta Alec

Il serra ses mains contre elle, ce n'était pas lui mais son corps qui rejetait les caresses de Magnus. Et maintenant celui-ci ne pouvait pas boire son sang, Magnus le prit par le bras et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser avant d'avoir à nouveau la chair de poule,

\- Non, NON repoussa Alec

Le vampire le regarda indifférent,

\- Va-t'en, je ne suis pas désespéré pour le faire avec un homme qui me déteste déclara Magnus en lui tournant le dos

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux J'EN AI ENVIE DE TOUT MON CŒUR quand je me souviens de tes mains sur mon corps. Mon corps tout entier s'enflamme lorsque j'évoque le souvenir quand je suis dans tes bras mon cœur et mon corps commence à se consumer ce que je déteste c'est ce corps qui te rejette pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça trembla Alec en les larmes aux yeux

Le président de la société lui effleura doucement la joue ce qui lui donna la chair de poule, il serra les poings

\- Bon sang s'écria Magnus

Alec le regarda en pensant qu'il avait envie de lui mais pourtant,

\- Le clan comprit le vampire

\- Hein ? surpris Alec

\- Hum il n'y a aucune preuve souligna Magnus

\- Mais ceci n'est pas normal, il n'y a eu aucune confrontation directe avec le clan vampire durant tout ce mois mais il y a eu nombreuse tentative pour vous menacer ou vous ennuyer alors peut-être que cela aussi c'est…trouva Alec

\- Puisque nous n'avons pas de preuves alors nous allons simplement en trouver annonça Magnus

Le soir même ils attendirent la réponse à leur question,

\- Vous savez je ne suis pas supposé à avoir quoi que ce soit avec vous, Magnus décréta Jonathan

\- Est-ce bien vrai Jonathan c'est ce que je souhaite vraiment mais il semblerait que le clan ne soit pas décidé à me laisser partir ironisa Magnus en allumant sa cigarette

\- Certains d'entre eux sont vos fans ils sont dingues de vous je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, cette personne a ordonné ton bannissement. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres répondit Jonathan

\- Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois impliqué dans mes affaires, je veux simplement la liste de ceux qui le sont demanda Magnus d'un ton autoritaire

\- Ce n'est pas le ton que tu devrais employer pour une demande, avez-vous oublié ? A présent vous êtes banni du clan, vous n'êtes plus en position de me donner des ordres cracha Jonathan

\- As-tu oublié ? Je ne pense l'avoir déjà dit cela aucune importance que je sois banni ou pas, je suis toujours un vampire et ça n'a aucune importance que tu apprécies ou pas,toi et moi un vampire et un humain qui est condamné à servir les vampires claqua Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Je vous donnerai la liste accepta Jonathan

\- Existe-t-il un moyen de rendre le sang humain imbuvable pour un vampire questionna Magnus en abhorrant son regard de vampire

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire questionna Jonathan

\- Ah je vois ça doit être ça, vous pensez que c'est une machination du clan et vous voulez y remédier tout de suite c'est pour ça que vous m'appelez si vous ne pouvez plus boire son sang alors il n'y a plus lieu de vous marier à Lightwood, pourquoi ne pas vous contenter du sang d'un autre partenaire proposa Jonathan d'un ton moqueur

\- Je ne boirai pas d'autre sang que celui d'Alexander et même si je ne peux pas boire son sang répondit Magnus en jetant un regard d'amour à son secrétaire

Jonathan eut un regard indifférent, il tourna le dos.

\- Désolé mais je ne vois pas par quel moyen, on peut rendre le sang d'un humain imbuvable réfuta Jonathan

\- Donc tu ne sais rien du tout, ça voudrait dire que le clan n'est pas impliqué conclu Magnus

\- Mais alors pourquoi cet arrivé ajouta Alec

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais sans plus parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver sans cesse impliquer avec des vampires obsédés par votre existence informa Jonathan

Il était sur le point de partir quand il s'arrêta,

\- En réalité il y a quelque chose que je me souviens avoir lu dans les anciennes écritures c'est une légende très ancienne alors je n'y ai jamais porté attention mais c'est ça. Le sang d'une femme ou d'un homme qui porte un enfant vampire se transforme en poison raconta Jonathan ce qui les laissa mortifiés

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant souligna Magnus confus

\- En effet ça n'arrive pas fréquemment c'est pour ça que c'est une légende, l'enfant qui naît d'une mère ou d'un père au sang empoisonné sera un vampire avec des pouvoirs extraordinairement puissants c'est ainsi qu'il parvient à se protéger lui et sa mère ou son père alors même qu'il est à l'intérieur du ventre. Lightwood peut-être cette fois-ci il est vraiment là en vous cet enfant vampire déduisit Jonathan

\- Tu veux dire que la légende est vraie non demanda Magnus

\- En effet n'est-ce pas pour entendre quelque chose comme ça que vous m'avez appelé ici ? Vous vouliez une raison,pourquoi vous ne pouviez plus boire le sang de Lightwood si ce que raconte la légende est vrai alors Lightwood est enceint et le bébé à l'intérieur de son ventre n'est pas humain mais un vampire, afin de se protéger lui ainsi que sa mère ou son père il transforme la constitution de sa mère ou son père de sorte que les autres vampires ne puissent pas boire son sang. S'il peut faire ce genre de chose alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un embryon ses pouvoirs deviendront encore plus effroyables au fur et à mesure de sa croissance expliqua Jonathan

Alec toucha son ventre plat en se rappelant les frissons glacés et le sang imbuvable ainsi que son corps qui rejetait Magnus malgré que son cœur le désirait, toutes ses choses étaient le fait qu'il était enceint.

\- Mais c'est impossible nous sommes très prudents pour ce qui est de la contraception expliqua Alec avant de réaliser

Il regarda Magnus qui avait compris comment ça avait pu arriver, la nuit de la chapelle le sang d'Alec n'était pas assez suffisant alors Magnus avait pris plus que la normale et ils s'étaient laissé emporter par ce qu'ils faisaient,

\- Que vous le croyez ou pas c'est votre problème mais je vais devoir informer une certaine personne, Magnus vous êtes banni du clan mais l'enfant fait partie du clan d'autant plus s'il venait à posséder de tels pouvoirs. Le clan ne laissera pas tomber l'affaire. Quelle stupidité de votre part Magnus d'avoir conçu un enfant, il vous a offert votre liberté sur un plateau d'argent quand il vous a banni du clan alors que vous avez piétiné son cœur et maintenant vous vous retrouvez enchaîner aussi bien aux vampires qu'aux humains ironisa Jonathan

\- Je ne suis pas enchaîné du tout réfuta Magnus

Jonathan jeta un regard froid au couple avant de s'en aller, Magnus attrapa une carte et la donna à Alec.

\- Appelle cette femme, c'est l'un des médecins du clan vampire et elle est relativement chère mais tu n'as qu'à mentionner mon nom alors appelle là et prends rendez-vous pour demain expliqua Magnus

\- Compris accepta Alec

Alec pensa que Magnus allait encore souffrir et le clan de vampire allait essayer de le capturer lui et le bébé, Magnus était dans son bureau quand il entendit le téléphone sonner.

\- Alexander pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas lorsque je t'appelle demanda Magnus en se rendant au bureau d'Alec

Il prit le téléphone du bureau,

\- Raphaël, as-tu vu Lightwood demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai déposé à la clinique Gray, il a dit qu'il m'appellerait pour que je vienne le chercher répondit Raphaël

\- Raphaël pars à la recherche de Lightwood ordonna Magnus à son téléphone

Il avait appelé la clinique qui lui avait confirmé la grossesse d'Alec qui était enceint de huit semaines et qu'Alec était déjà parti en disant qu'il en parlerait à son patron, il s'inquiéta et le chercha partout.

\- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses Alexander s'exclama Magnus inquiet

Alec était dans une forêt au bord d'une falaise, un vent froid vint le faire frissonner de froid. Il posa la main sur son ventre en souriant,

\- Tu as froid ? Bien alors rentrons à la maison sourit Alec en parlant à son ventre

\- Rentrer où ça demanda une voix masculine

Il tourna la tête et vit Magnus dans la partie sombre de la forêt,

\- Président, ne venez pas dans un endroit aussi ensoleillé vous allez avoir un malaise remarqua Alec

Magnus lui fit signe de s'arrêter alors qu'il s'approchait de lui,

\- J'ai appris que ton père possédait une villa dans les environs et que vous veniez souvent lorsqu'il était vivant, tu t'es arrêté dans un hôtel des environs conclu Magnus

\- Oui, euh répondit Alec

\- Comment va ta santé demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien répondit Alec

\- J'ai réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle tu as disparu, voici le monde dans lequel toi et moi avons un avenir même si je comprends que c'est tout à fait naturel pour toi de vouloir retourner dans cet endroit,là où tu viens expliqua Magnus

\- Président appela Alec

\- Mais si tu portes un bébé vampire à l'intérieur de ton corps aussi longtemps qu'il existera tu ne pourrais pas échapper aux griffes du clan vampire et tu n'es pas le genre de personne à jeter l'enfant pour ton propre bien-être et ta liberté continua Magnus

Il tendit sa main vers Alec,

\- Reviens de ce côté, laissez-moi vous protéger, toi et l'enfant proposa Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas utiliser cet enfant pour vous enchaîner à moi président je ne veux pas que nous devenions une gêne pour vous glissa Alec

\- Je ne suis pas enchaîné du tout, je pense l'avoir pourtant déjà dit, je fais seulement ce que j'ai envie de faire et ça inclus te ramener moi-même si tu dis que tu ne le veux pas révéla Magnus

\- Je…Quand je me suis enfui je voulais simplement être seul avec mon enfant quelque part loin de tout humain et vampire confia Alec

\- Tu m'as aussi plaqué souffla Magnus

\- Mais en fin de compte quelque chose me manquait continua Alec

Il se jeta dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Vous me manquiez dans ce monde président acheva Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras,

\- Mon cœur a commencé à vivre de ce côté il y a très, très longtemps là tout prêt de vous président confessa Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

Il commença à avoir des frissons ce que remarqua Magnus

\- Alexander ne te force pas conseilla Magnus

Il secoua la tête,

\- Pour te dire la vérité même si tu dis attend un enfant ce n'est pas encore réel pour moi, pour moi c'est suffisant de pouvoir te protéger uniquement toi peut-être qu'il le comprend aussi, le bébé qui est en toi déclara Magnus

Le vampire s'agenouilla devant le ventre d'Alec,

\- Président surpris Alec

Magnus embrassa le ventre plat d'Alec, il le regarda avant de l'enlacer.

\- Notre enfant, nous te blesserons jamais nous avons très long chemin à parcourir en tant que parents mais nous te chérissons du plus profond de nos cœurs confia Magnus à le ventre

\- Oui c'est exact renchéri Alec

\- Tous les deux nous voulons t'aimer, s'il te plait comprends le avoua Magnus en embrassant son ventre

\- Je pense que je me sens un peu mieux conclu Alec

\- Vraiment demanda Magnus

\- Et bien ça m'en a tout l'air probablement…stoppa Alec

Magnus voulut l'embrasser et il le stoppa,

\- Je pense que le bébé dit que tu es encore en probation décréta Alec nerveux

\- Hm soit pour moi il est encore en probation également nous allons avancer doucement pour le moment mais je ne vais pas le laisser me faire attendre trop longtemps susurra Magnus

Alec regarda la lumière avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt, quelques semaines plus tard ils avaient organisé une réception pour le mariage.

\- Et à quoi est-ce que tu penses demanda Clary

Le secrétaire dans son costume de mariage téléphonait avec un agenda sur les genoux,

\- Bonjour, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais pourrais-je m'entretenir avec expliqua Alec dans le téléphone

\- Tu travailles même dans cette tenue s'exclama Clary médusé

Clary sourit Alec en le voyant accompagné par le maître des vampires

\- Chef interpella Magnus en le voyant dans la pièce qui le regardait froidement

Le chef le regarda simplement avant de se tourner vers Alec,

\- Merci pour l'invitation, Magnus où es-tu celui qui est en réalité est à l'origine de cette attention, j'ai appelé pour dire que je ne serai pas présent mais je voulais vous féliciter. Je suppose que les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour après tout tu es liée à Magnus à présent et tu attends même un vampire tu n'échapperais plus au clan vampire dorénavant, d'autant plus ton enfant est comme la légende le prédit expliqua le chef en voyant Magnus s'approcha pour se mettre devant Alec

\- Si c'est un vampire, je comprends qu'il soit important pour vous qui avez si peu d'enfants, cet enfant est NOTRE enfant et il est également un enfant du clan vampire mais si vous essayez de faire quoi que ce soit à l'enfant vous devrez vous assurer que vous le faîte avec amour. N'oubliez pas que tous les deux l'un comme l'autre, nous protégerons cet enfant de toutes nos forces déclara Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

\- As-tu réalisé qu'il est très dangereux pour une humaine comme toi l'élever un tel enfant demanda le chef

\- Un tel enfant sera capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désire dans tous les domaines c'est très bien, je pense que je sais déjà comment échapper à ses pouvoirs je l'ai compris quand j'ai essayé de le persuader d'accepter nos sentiments pour lui révéla Alec

\- A présent tu es la créature la plus importante et le plus gênante pour le clan déclara le chef du clan

\- J'en suis conscient répondit Alec

\- Les choses vont devenir intéressantes à partir de maintenant décréta le dirigeant

Le couple regarda le dirigeant partir avec Clary, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Alec pensa qu'il acceptait son anxiété et ses comme toujours pour le clan des vampires, sa famille, l'enfant qu'il porte

\- C'est presque l'heure président signala Alec en prenant sa veste

\- Tu demeures un secrétaire même dans cette tenue, je pourrais presque voir les lunettes demanda Magnus

\- Je suis votre secrétaire président maintenant et pour toujours décréta Alec

\- N'oublie pas aujourd'hui tu es mon mari susurra Magnus en se penchant pour l'embrasser

Tant qu'ils avanceront ensemble ils surmonteront n'importe quoi pensa Alec en accompagnant son mari dans la salle de réception. Fin

* * *

 **Review?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Demain je mettrai l'os "Le pirate et le prince" sur nos chouchou.**


End file.
